A Sweet Affair
by bigprisc1
Summary: Shane is a pastry chef, and Carmen is the F&B manager. Watch how they nagivate worklife and personal life and come out as winners.
1. Chapter 1

Carmen de la Pica Morales, or as her shiny gold nametag read, "Carmen Morales, F&B Assistant Manager", looked herself over in the floor to ceiling mirror of the Excelsior Restaurant in the Hotel Sovereign. She patted down her two-piece Anne Klein black skirt suit, picking a stray hair from her formal jacket top and adjusting her above-the-knee hip hugging skirt. When she was sure her suit looked immaculate, she ran her hand through her neatly brushed hair that was held by a simple and stylish bun. Satisfied at how she looked, Carmen picked up her folder and took in a deep breath. She lifted her shoulders confidently and strutted into the restaurant's kitchen.

"Oh god. Here she comes again." Alice Pieszecki, a pastry chef at the restaurant rolled her eyes. She nudged her boss, Shane McCutheon, and pointed out at the Latina walking into the kitchen. As soon as she caught sight of the beautiful F&B assistant manager, her eyes was fixated onto the exceptional gorgeous body. Carmen stopped in front of the head Chef of the hotel, Kit Porter and started to discuss some work seriously.

"What's up with her anyway. She acts like she owns the goddamn kitchen." Alice snorted in disdain, "She's not even the freaking manager."

"Stop, Al." Shane tore her eyes away from the elegant figure that her eyes were feasting on, long enough to shoot a disapproving look at Alice. "She's just doing her job."

"Yeah. Doing her job of making our lives hell." Alice added before she saw Shane's look. "Fine fine." She said, walking away as she saw the Latina making her way over.

"Miss McCutheon." Carmen said as she approached the Head Pastry Chef. Her look serious and confident. Lazily, Shane looked up from the dough she was kneading, trying her best to act as if she wasn't ogling at the gorgeous Latina. "Yes, Miss Morales?"

* * *

It took a lot of will not to touch the porcelain skin in front of her. The smooth, silky feel was all Carmen could think about. She was hoping the strong hands kneading the dough would knead every part of her body. But now she had work to do, she cleared her throat and put on her most businesslike voice. "We have just accepted a last minute banquet that Miss Peabody is throwing here at the Excelsior. There is an order of 30,000 sweets for this Saturday."

"Thirty thousand! Are you crazy! It's two days away!" Alice, who had overheard the order, shouted, running over to voice her protest.

"No, Miss Pieszecki, I'm not crazy. Miss Peabody had also ordered her favorite diamond Oregon Black and White Mousse Yogurt Biscuits that Miss McCutheon is famous for."

"You know that's impossible! It has to sit for at least a day before it is ready. We don't have the ingredients too." Shane finally protested, feeling annoyed for the first time.

"Well, then I suggest getting to work immediately. This is the list of pastries and sweets that Miss Peabody had ordered." Carmen stated, handing Shane a piece of paper. Shane looked over the dreaded paper, staring at it in disbelief.

"Five thousand of the Oregon biscuits? Three thousand Baby Truffles? Come'n Carmen, there isn't enough time."

"Miss Peabody won the bid to hold the banquet from Hotel Angelo, because of some problems. It is for all the F&B management from all across the country. They are here solely for your sweets, so be sure to do a good job."

"Fuck!" Alice murmured under her breath, she turned away when she caught the look of disdain on Carmen's face.

Carmen decided to ignore Alice's look and directed her question to Shane. "Miss McCutheon, what kind of assistance do you need to make this possible?" Carmen asked, softening her stance.

"I need a purchaser and a van to get the ingredients." Shane said calmly, still looking at the list in her hand.

"Thank you." Carmen said, relieved that Shane was not going to make her job difficult. "I'll get it ready in 15mins, is that okay?"

"Yes."

Carmen nodded as she straighten up again, "Miss McCutheon. Miss Pieszecki." She bid her leave.

As soon as Carmen was out of earshot, Alice started to protest. "Shane, are you insane! How can you agree to this? We'll have to work round the clock to get this done."

"What am I suppose to do?" Shane asked as she slammed the list down. She turned her tired eyes up at Alice, "It's beyond our control, if Helena Peabody ordered it, there's nothing we can do."

"She could have helped us fight our case." Alice snorted as she lifted her head in the direction Carmen walked off to.

"Al, like you said, she doesn't own the place. She's just doing her job." Shane sighed, throwing a lingering look at the door Carmen disappeared through.

"Well, she could have been nicer about it." Alice grumbled. "And Miss Peabody could have spoken to us directly."

Shane ignored her assistant as she started to calculate the amount of ingredients she needed. "Jenny, could you take stock of the existing ingredients?" Jenny, her other assistant nodded and went into the store, "Alice, quit grumbling and calculate the number of eggs we need for all the different sweets."

Alice lifted her hands up in exasperation, knowing she was protesting a losing battle, "Fine. Let's get cracking then, pun intended."

* * *

Shane lifted her keys to her apartment door. She had finished work 4 hours later than expected with that huge last minute order. Her entire body ached and her eyes were so tired she could just rest her head on the door and fall asleep standing.

The minute she opened the door, the strong aroma of the Pozole stew filled her nose. She slowly made her way to the kitchen and found the love of her life bent over a pot on the stove. Her love had a sexy ass in bod shorts, stripped off of the confining suit skirt; and a beautiful back, free of the layers of clothing except for a tight-fit tank top. The hair, no longer bunned up, flowed freely around her shoulders. Shane stared appreciatively at the sight in front of her, leaning on the kitchen doorframe for support. Her heart started to race as she saw her love tugged her loose hair behind her ear as she scooped a mouthful of stew to taste. Her love moaned her satisfaction at the stew, and Shane wanted to devour her to hear more of her moans.

As if sensing someone watching her, the sexy lady turned and jumped when she saw Shane staring at her. "Baby! You scared me."

"Sorry," Shane shrugged as she made her way towards her love, gathering her in her arms and burying her head in her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Had a long day?"

"You know I did."

"… I'm sorry baby! Was I too hard on you?"

"Yes you were Carm."

Carmen ran her soothing hand on Shane's back. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you. I was just doing my job."

"Yeah, I know, but you could be nicer," Shane pouted, sighing in her girlfriend's arms.

Carmen lifted her girlfriend's head up, "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry…" She placed a kiss on the chef's cheek, "Let me take care of you tonight," Another kiss nearer to her girlfriend's lips. "Let me make it up to you."

"Mmm…." Shane hummed her approval as she claimed her girlfriend's lips. She had wanted to do that the entire day, but she had to wait, wait till they were both home and away from the public eye, and now, she devoured the lips that had eluded her the entire day.

Carmen pulled her lips away from her love's and Shane groaned her protest. "Come, you take a seat on the couch, and dinner will be ready soon." Carmen held Shane's hands in her own and flashed her a wide smile. "I want to take care of you tonight, give you a massage. You are my queen tonight."

Shane sighed as she allowed her girlfriend to lead her to the couch, plonking down onto it as Carmen patted a cushion and put it behind Shane, keeping her word about making her as comfortable as possible. Carmen retrieved the remote control from the top of the television and placed it in Shane's hand, then she lifted Shane's tired feet off the floor and placed it on the table before her, taking off her shoes slowly. After she was sure Shane was settled in, she flashed her a disarming smile and gave her a quick kiss before sashaying away into the kitchen.

* * *

"This is delicious." Shane said as she leaned back onto the chair. They have discussed about the day's events throughout the meal, and understood that the F&B manager Tina Kennard, Carmen's boss was adamant about the kitchen being able to fill out the order. Carmen tried to reason with both Helena Peabody and Tina Kennard, but there was nothing more she could do.

"Thank you babe, just what I need." Shane grinned as she saw the gleaming pride on her girlfriend's face.

Carmen cleared the dishes and led Shane back into the living room once again. She forced Shane to lay on her front on the couch and proceeded to saddle her bottom.

Slowly, Carmen kneaded her fingers into Shane's back, just like Shane had kneaded the dough earlier in the day, she rubbed her fingers into her lover's muscles, releasing her knots and all the tension on the strong back. Carmen continued kneading, till she heard a soft snore escaped the tired chef, and realized that Shane had fallen asleep. She gingerly got off her girlfriend's back and pressed her lips on Shane's upturn temple, before returning to the dishes she left in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane woke up with a really heavy weight on her back. A familiar weight, a comfortable weight, but her position wasn't comfortable, and she shifted slightly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As soon as her eyes were able to focus, she realized that she was asleep on the couch, and Carmen was lying on top of her. She shifted slightly to look at the clock, and it read 4.16am. Time to wake up, Shane thought, and tried to untangle herself from her possessive girlfriend.

It's a good thing that Carmen was a heavy sleeper, because Shane pulled out too quickly from under Carmen and she flopped heavily onto the couch. She mumbled in her sleep and turned over, completely oblivious that she lost the comfort of her girlfriend.

As quietly as she could, Shane went about freshening up and preparing for work. When she re-entered the living room to cut through to the kitchen, Carmen suddenly woke up and called out groggily, "Baby?"

"Yeah? Go back to sleep." Shane called out from the kitchen as she put on a pot of coffee.

"What time is it? Are you going to work already?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get there early to start the oven."

"Oh, okay…" Carmen said, stretching out lazily. She got off the couch, but instead of heading into the bedroom, Carmen walked unsteadily towards Shane in the kitchen. "I don't want you to go." She said as she wrapped her arms around the chef's small waist. She leaned her head onto the strong chest and settled in comfortably, closing her eyes in bliss.

"I have to, you threw a ton of work on me… remember?" Shane teased, even as her arms came up around her girlfriend.

Carmen lifted her head up to the chef and pouted at her. "It wasn't my idea…"

"I know… I was teasing babe." Shane said as she laid a kiss on Carmen's nose. She couldn't resist leaning lower to take the Latina's lips into her own. But Carmen protested. "I have morning breath."

"Do I look like I care?" Shane said, her face inches away from Carmen's. She sucked in the bottom lip, pulled and tugged at it. Carmen's arms snaked their way around her neck to deepen the kiss. A groan resonated in her throat as Shane skillfully snaked her tongue in and twined with her own.

"Baby… I wanna take you." Carmen whispered breathlessly, when she came up for air. "I wanna fuck you."

A moan, then a groan. Shane pulled away to look at the clock on the wall. Nearly 5am. "I can't…" She said, her voice sounding desperate with want. "Oh god, I wish I can… You have no idea."

"It's not going to take long baby." Carmen winked evilly, knowing that Shane was putty in her hands and she could do whatever she wanted now. She slide her way down to the front of Shane's jeans, kissing right at the base of the zipper, knowing that it was exactly where Shane wanted to be touched.

"Carm… I… gotta…" Shane tried to say, her eyes fluttered as Carmen pressed her face into her pubic region, she bit onto her lips in pleasure; whatever she had to say about leaving disappeared into thin air. The Latina used her teeth to unbutton the jeans, and then pull down the zip. All the while, her eyes trained on the face above her, the wanton look on her lover's face drove her on.

With one yank, she pulled the pants and the boy briefs down to her girlfriend's ankles, and without allowing Shane the moment to collect her thoughts, lurched her lips onto her girlfriend's clit.

Delirious, Shane spread her legs wide open, kicking one leg out of its constraints impatiently. Carmen had to smile at her girlfriend's desperate need for release. Her tongue danced around the hard nub between the folds, and she loved the bittersweet taste of Shane.

"Carm… Carm…" Shane called out.

Carmen stopped her tongue movement long enough to say, "Do you want me to stop?", she placed her lips back onto the taut bud and pulled it lightly in her mouth.

"Don't… stop…" She groaned, her head thrown back and she spread her legs wider, eager to take whatever Carmen could offer. Her hips rocked to the rhythm of the skillful tongue circling on her clit.

"God… I…. am coming…" Shane called out, her body starting to tense up.

"Not yet baby…" Carmen commanded, she slight her fingers up Shane's inner thigh, slicken by her juices and pushed two fingers into her glorious opening. Almost immediately, the walls clamped onto her fingers, but Carmen didn't stop trusting in. Her lips travelled along the slit to the opening and lapped up all the juices that flowed. And she held her position as the body started to jerk, ridden with waves after waves.

After Shane quieten down, Carmen pulled her finger out and raised back up to come face to face with the blissful one. With half-mast eyes, Shane saw Carmen staring seductively at her, a grin on her lips as she took her wet fingers in her mouth and suckled. Shane was intrigued, and grabbed for Carmen, wanting to return the favor so desperately. But Carmen stepped away from Shane's reach. "You gotta get to work remember?"

"But… you…"

"I'll be fine… like I said baby, I want to treat you…" Carmen grinned, stepping back into Shane's arms and kissed her, letting Shane taste herself on her tongue. "You taste so divine baby…"

Shane growled, frustrated that she couldn't return the favor if she wanted to get to work early. "I… am going to fuck you so hard when I get back tonight." She stepped back to pull her pants up, but realized that her juices had flowed down to her ankles and stained her pants and underpants. Carmen laughed happily as she saw how frustrated Shane was.

The taller woman hopped back into the room to change. When she came out of the room, showered and in a new pair of jeans, Carmen handed her a hot mug of coffee. She gulped the coffee down as fast as she could when she realized that she was late. Gathering her keys and her bag, she gave Carmen a good bye kiss before she strutted out of the door.

Carmen was making her way towards the bedroom when she heard Shane called out to her. Shane had stuck her head back in the door. "Oh Carm, do me a favor today."

"What?"

"Don't show your face in the kitchen today, because I swear to god, I will take you right on the kitchen top." With that, she left.

Carmen laughed, knowing that her girlfriend's frustration was real, and the threat was also real. She made her way quickly into the room, eager to help herself to release, finishing what Shane didn't have time to do.

* * *

After leaving her bag at the locker and putting on her uniform, Shane made her way towards the kitchen. She was surprise to hear that the familiar hum of the oven had already started. With slow quiet steps, she peeked into the kitchen, curious to find out who it was, and realized that her assistant, Jenny Schecter was busying herself with a flour mix.

"Hey. What are you doing here so early?" Shane asked, walking towards the shy young woman.

"I thought I would come and prepare the ingredients for you Shane." Jenny whispered, "You know, so it is ready when you come in. I didn't realize you will be this early."

Shane came up behind Jenny and gave her a one arm hug before turning to get the gloves. "You are such a gem. I wish Alice and the others are more like you."

Jenny turned back towards the flour mix and said, even softer, "Not everyone wants desperately to be in your good books."

"What?" Shane asked, knowing that Jenny had said something but couldn't really hear what she said. She leaned her head nearer to her assistant to hear what she said, but Jenny only shifted away a little and continued beating up the batter in her hand.

Shane just shrugged and started checking on her batter mix from the previous night. They worked in silence for an hour or so, with Shane occasionally slipping behind Jenny to check on what she was doing. Shane marveled at how Jenny blushed, ever so lightly, everytime she came near to her, but didn't really think much about it, writing it off as being shy on her assistant's part.

Jenny started piping a string of decoration onto a cake nervously. When Shane came over to inspect her work, she got so nervous that she jumped and drew a line right across the cake, messing up the entire decoration.

"Shit shit shit…"

"Hey… it's okay… don't worry…" Shane comforted when Jenny looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Shane… I…"

"It's okay… it can be easily fixed." Shane proceeded to pull up an icing knife to smooth out the white cream that was messed up and then lifted the pipe up to string the design on. "Here… Hold the pipe nearer to the nozzle and then squeeze it adequately, like so." Shane said as she demonstrated what she was talking about. She handed off the pipe to Jenny and winked. "Here, you try."

"I'm so sorry Shane… I didn't mean to make a mess."

"Hey… no worries, I know what it's like to be the new girl… takes experience that's all…" When Shane is satisfied that Jenny was doing a decent job, she walked back to what she was doing, but not before she said, "Just shout out to me if you need anything. Okay?" And she winked again.

Jenny was still beating herself up though. "I feel like an idiot."

"Hey hey… don't think about it."

Shane had more pressing issues on her mind, she had a really great quickie, but she felt so frustrated that she didn't get any of Carmen's glorious ass. It didn't help that Carmen was stacked on top of her the entire night, and now, her shoulders were killing her. It was going to be a long day, and she wondered how she could continue kneading all the dough the entire day without her arms disintegrating. She slided the gloves off her hand and raised it to press on her nape, rotating her head to relieve tension.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder and she jumped a little. She turned and saw that Jenny had started messaging her shoulders. Flustered, Shane jumped up and backed away a little. "Erm… I'm fine Jenny…"

Emboldened by how nice Shane was to her, Jenny decided that she was going to tell Shane exactly what she felt. "Let me take care of you Shane…"

"Erm… no… s'okay… I am fine… really."

"You don't understand… I like you… And I want to be the one to take care of you."

"Jenny… I…"

Sadden at Shane's impending refusal, Jenny's eyes drooped onto the floor, shifting her body dejectedly.

"Jen… you are a nice girl. But there is a no dating policy in the hotel." Shane said softly, she couldn't bear the young girl's heart.

"I'll quit… That way we wouldn't be breaking any rules." If Shane's only excuse was the no dating policy that the hotel imposed, then she was prepared to quit just to be with Shane.

"Don't do that, Jenny… You have so much potential. You cannot give up your career just because of me."

"Do you like me?"

Shane was dumbfounded by the boldness of the young girl in front of her. Meek little Jenny had always jumped around her, and never spoken more than 5 words at a time in front of her, but meek little Jenny had asked Shane so directly if she liked her. Shane liked the girl, she did. But she had Carmen, and she loved Carmen. And Shane had to say something that would not compromise Carmen's position in the company, or fuel Jenny's hopes anymore.

"Jenny, I like you… But I like everyone... Everyone in my kitchen is my family…"

"So you don't like me… I understand…"

"Please don't think of it that way… We are great colleagues, and I like you like a friend."

"I understand… I… er… gotta go to the restroom." Jenny said, needing to get away from embarrassment. She ran out of the kitchen before Shane could say another word.

Yeap, it was going to be a long day today.


	3. Chapter 3

The usually gloomy office on the 4th floor seemed so bright and sunny on this day, Carmen thought as she breezed into the office. The usually obnoxious smell of air-conditioned air, steel decoration and newly vacuumed carpet even smelt like the ocean breeze air purifier that was installed for a while now. As Carmen walked pass the front reception of the F&B department, she gave a wave to the receptionist that she usually reserved for summer vacations. "Good morning Ella…" Carmen greeted the receptionist.

Ella looked up at her and gave her a tight-lipped smile as an acknowledgement.

"Good morning, Miss Morales." Was the quick reply before Ella turned away and pretended to be busy.

Carmen withheld a sigh, her mood too bright to worry about one person's reaction.

But as she made her way through the office, her smile started diminishing. She encountered the same reaction throughout the office, each person either greeted her quietly, or tried to stay out of her line of sight. As she entered her own room, her smile had but completely disappeared.

It was lonely at the top, Carmen shook her head as she slide into her posh leather chair . It didn't help that she was this youngling who graduated with honors and did so well in another hotel that Helena Peabody head-hunted her. Everyone in the office treated her like an outsider, a higher authority that should be held in a different pedestal. The younger ones feared her and envied her capabilities, and the older ones despised her because they felt undermined by a young girl in control. Carmen wanted to scream out to the world, "Hey guys! I am a normal person too!" but she knew it was futile. At least they won't hostile to her, they kept their appropriate distance yes, but she knew that she wasn't in the list of top gossips.

She decided to let this daily detail go, figuring it too mundane to worry herself about and started looking through some of the guest lists for the banquet the next day. Fingering the blue hard plastic folder lightly, she tried to concentrate on which managers from which hotel will be arriving at what time. An old college buddy was amongst the names on the guest list and Carmen was ecstatic. She remembered that Larry loved Rum and Raisin Cake, and he would love Shane's Rum and Raisin Cake. Shane made the meanest Rum and Raisin cakes around, and knowing that Larry loved his Rum, she could tell Shane to put more Rum into the cake, just the way Larry likes. And she knew everyone loved Shane's pastries, she fell in love with Shane the first time her teeth sank into the chocolate mousse cake that Shane made. But, with a devious grin, Carmen thought about the other thing she love tasting, her girlfriend's skin, she love how taut Shane's muscles were around her arms and her abs, but yet those creamy white breasts of hers taste just like cream puffs. Carmen licked her lips as she thought about those white peaks that were hers alone to taste, and she wanted to pu….

A knock on the door broke her beautiful trance of sampling… Sigh. Back to work Carmen, back to work… "Come in."

A head popped in, with a wave and a smirk. "My my, someone is in a great mood today?"

Carmen pretended to be reading the profile of the Mulkeys before looking up at her only friend in the entire office. "Hey Dana."

"Everyone's talking about how cheerful you look today." Dana Fairbanks, the Banquet Coordinator informed the F&B assistant manager as she closed the door behind her.

"Am I not nice to the staff? Why does everyone hate me so?"

"They don't hate you, both Jeremy and Eva are dying to get to know you." Dana said, signaling quotation marks when she said 'know'. She for one knew that most of the guys and girls in the office, straight or otherwise, wants desperately to get to know Carmen, even the old fogeys, much as they refuse to admit, did like how respectful Carmen was to them. "They just don't know how to act around you, that's all."

"Really? You think?"

"Yes, I do think." Dana said, she realized that she was still standing by the door so she walked in and sat opposite Carmen. "In fact, a couple of us are going for a drink tonight, you wanna come along?"

"You sure it's okay?"

"Yes… oh god, just come." Dana smiled widely again.

"Thanks Dane, you're the best. "

"Hey… I know it's lonely at the top." Dana said. She made a move to get out of her seat, before realizing what she came in for in the first place. "Oh… I have checked the settings and the decorations for the banquet tomorrow. It's all ready."

"Okay, and the entertainment crew will arrive what time?"

"They will start setting up around 11am. The host of the event will be here at around 3pm."

"Great. Thanks Dane… You are a big help."

Dana, feeling much appreciated, smiled widely again. "I'll return to my work now, will there be anything else?"

Carmen thought about it for a while, "Erm… yes, could you get down to the kitchen and check if Miss Porter and Miss McCutheon need any assistance from F&B for the banquet. Just to make sure if everything is alright."

"I thought you always went down yourself?"

"Erm… Yeah. But I am swarmed with last minute arrangements with the guest lists, and the first of the guests are arriving in 20mins, I've gotta make sure they are well taken care off."

"Ah… gotcha… Will get to the kitchen now." Dana said with a knowing grin. "Good luck on that busy day."

"Yeah yeah, thanks." Carmen grinned, she couldn't let Dana know the real reason behind her unwillingness to go into the kitchen. Usually, she would grab all chances she had to enter the kitchen, just so that she could sneak a peek at her girlfriend at work, enjoying the look of concentration on the beautiful chef's face as she kneaded the dough with her strong hands. But today, after taunting Shane in the morning, she knew better then to test Shane's words about taking her on the kitchen top.

That wasn't the only reason of course, the other reason being that she knew this was a particularly big event for the company, and she didn't want Shane to lose her concentration on her work. She was proud of the achievements of her girlfriend, and she wanted her girlfriend to shine. This was her time to shine, and Carmen wanted the world to see how talented Shane was.

"Miss Morales, front desk just reported that Mr. Saraboughs from Hyatt Hotel Nevada is waiting in the lobby." Ella's voice sounded over the intercom.

Oh Shit. Carmen spent most of the hour thinking about Shane, and didn't get much work done. "Okay, I will be down immediately." Carmen gathered her things quickly and as she passed the mirror deco right outside her office, looked herself once over before making her way to the elevators.

* * *

"Okay, now that's a sight for sore eyes!" Alice whispered to Shane as Dana Fairbanks made her way into the kitchen. Unlike the gloomy snotty Carmen Morales, Alice liked the sunny disposition of the Banquet Coordinator. She nudged Shane on the arm as she realized that her boss's face dropped like a sack of potatoes. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, nothing… Go back to work Al." Shane said, irritated because it wasn't Carmen that walked through the door. She looked over at Jenny, putting on the chocolate harps onto the individual baby truffles. Much as she would like to go over and look at how Jenny was doing, she didn't want to risk another scene with the new girl. After Jenny ran out into the restroom, her assistants and the dinner chefs started pouring in, and she was grateful for the good timing, so that she didn't have to deal with the emotional girl. Jenny came back, reasonably fresher and more cheerful, as if the incident in the early morning didn't happen at all. But she didn't want to aggravate her or anything. "Hey Al, can you go see how Jenny is doing?"

"Huh?" Alice answered absentmindedly, staring at the wafey woman talking to Kit.

"Stop daydreaming about getting into Miss Fairbank's pants and go see if Jenny needs help."

Alice rolled her eyes and tore them reluctantly away from Dana to walk towards Jenny.  
"Okay okay… geez, you are irritable today." Alice rolled her eyes and tore them reluctantly away from Dana to walk towards Jenny.

Shane was irritable. She told Carmen to stay out of the kitchen today, but now that Carmen kept her word, she was pissed off. Looking at the sexy Latina and being frustrated the entire day would be a better option then not looking at that glorious ass and having to pine for her. She lifted the dough she was kneading and pulled at it, pouring all her frustration out on the innocent lump of dough, and threw it angrily on the steel, flour-covered top.

"That's one angry throw." Dana said with a wide grin as she made her way over to Shane. "The Dodgers could do with a pitcher like you."

"Hello Miss Fair…" Shane started, stopping when she saw the raised eyebrow on Dana's face, "Dana."

"Miss McCutheon. Shane. When are you going to start treating me like a friend?" Dana shook her head, "You are much higher ranking than I am, you earn more than I do, and you are my age. I refuse to be made old by you calling me Miss Fairbanks."

That lifted a grin off the gloomy face. "Right Dane. Whassup?"

"I was sent here to check if everything is going on schedule in this kitchen. Carmen wants to know if you need any assistance."

"No… no everything is fine." Shane looked around the room, confidently as her crew was working hard. "We are on time on everything."

"Okay, great. Just ring the office if you need anything." Dana said as she patted Shane on her shoulder. She walked off towards the restaurant doorway, but not before shyly turning away from Alice as she made it past her.

Alice walked back over to Shane, her arms clasped her waist defensively. With an irritated wave, she announced. "I swear to god, that girl hates me."

"She does not hate you Alice."

"She does. She never looks at me at all."

"Maybe you should be more straightforward with your signals." Shane said, as the words came out, a cold shudder ran along her spine. It reminded her of the episode with Jenny in the morning, and guiltily, she stole another peek at the girl. "Or not."

"I have been sending all sorts of signals, short of saying 'hey Dana, I like you and wanna fuck you.'" Alice whined. "She would have got some of them, if she even looked at me."

Shane shook her head, wondering if Jenny had been trying to send her signals for a long time now. The more she thought about Jenny and her proclamation of love, the more desperate she was to hear Carmen's voice.

"Maybe she isn't gay Al, so cool it." Shane said. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the restroom, be back in a bit."

"Some friend you are." Alice called out as Shane walked away.

* * *

As soon as she was tugged safely away in a corner, Shane pulled out her cellphone and dialed the only number on her speed dial. She heared a cheerful 'Hello' came online, and instantly her spirits lifted.

"Hi Miss Morales, am I disturbing?"

"Hey… No… no, I just got back into my office. I missed you baby."

"I missed you too. I wanna see you now."

"No," Carmen giggled, "You told me to stay away today, remember?"

She giggled again as she heard the frustrated growl in Shane's voice. "I need you so bad now…"

"Well, you have to work, you cannot mix pleasure with work you know."

"Tease…"

"If it makes you feel better baby, I really want you too." Carmen said as she leaned back onto the soft leather. "I spent the entire morning just thinking about you."

"Come down now then."

"I can't baby… I have to welcome Charlie Graham in like… 10mins."

"Argh." Shane groaned again. "I don't know if I can wait till tonight."

"Oh erm… about that."

"What now?"

"Dana invited me to a couple of drinks with some of the colleagues. And I said yes."

"What the fuck, Carmen?"

"I'm sorry babe. But I really wanna connect with my staff."

"Yeah, well… stop being a bitch to them and you will connect." Shane mumbled.

"What?" Carmen asked defensively, when she didn't get a reply she shook her head, "I can't believe you just said that."

The silence pause was deafening, Shane decided to ask for truce before it got out of hand like it would with Carmen so stubborn. "I'm sorry, Carm, I'm talking shit… I'm just really irritable this morning."

"I really need this Shane. I feel really isolated up here."

"Okay hun, I understand… I understand." Shane spoke with a voice so dejected that Carmen was concern.

"Baby… what happened today?

"Sigh…" Shane was pondering whether or not to tell Carmen what happened with Jenny when she heard the intercom beeped in the background. A series of muffled words came through and she heard Carmen say "I'll be right there."

'Ah well, Carmen had decided for me,' Shane thought. When she heard Carmen back on the line, she said lovingly, "Work?"

"Yeah… I have to go. I'm sorry, tonight okay? We'll talk tonight."

"Okay."

"Love you Shane."

"Love you too."

Shane pinched the bridge of her nose, tired that the call to Carmen didn't help ease her disturbed heart at all. "Back to work, Shane." She sighed as she dragged her reluctant feet back into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

1.30pm

Carmen knocked on the translucent glass door, running her hands in her hair as she waited.

"Come in."

She took a deep breath, bracing herself before pushing the heavy door open. "Miss Kennard, you asked for me?"

"Yes yes Carmen, please, take a seat." Tina Kennard smiled at her assistant , reaching out her hand and patted her table in front of her, signaling for Carmen to sit down. "We are waiting for Miss Peabody and then we can start the meeting."

"Miss Peabody?" Carmen swallowed, "Erm… May I know what this meeting is about?"

Tina stared at Carmen for a minute, the seriousness on her face unreadable. "I guess we should wait till Miss Peabody gets here before I tell you what is going on."

"Okay." Carmen shifted uncomfortably in her seat. When she was called to Tina's office, she didn't know what to expect. A million thoughts ran through her mind, could it be that she did something gravely wrong? Did someone complained against her? She didn't know what to think, and with the way Tina Kennard was being secretive about the agenda of the meeting made it even more nerve-wrecking.

"So Carmen, how is that banquet coming along?" Tina asked, settling back into the leather as her signature smile reclaimed her face.

Carmen sat up, a little more confidently than before. Now work-related talk she could deal with. "Everything is going on pretty well. The guests are arriving as scheduled, the kitchen is making good time. The banquet hall is being set up as we speak, and I am confident it would go on smoothly."

"Great job Carmen," Tina smiled, pleased with what she heard. Her head caught the eye of someone at the doorway and she stood up. Immediately, Carmen knew that Helena Peabody had arrived, and stood up to greet the owner of the hotel.

"Sit down both of you…" Helena Peabody smiled to the two managers. She settled into the leather chair beside Carmen and flashed the young Latina a dazzling smile. "Have you told her the news yet Tina?"

"No… I thought that maybe you would like to tell her yourself."

Carmen sucked in a hard breath and held it there, more and more uncomfortable with what her two bosses are not telling her.

"You can tell her now." Helena said with a wave as she turned back to look at the Latina.

Tina placed her elbows onto the table and intertwined her fingers, staring at Carmen intently. She paused for a bit before starting slowly. "As you realized, I am letting you handle this huge banquet on your own." When Carmen nodded, she continued. "That's because this is a test of your capabilities."

Carmen forced herself to swallow that grunt she was about to release. She was so goddamn sure that she did a bad job and now her two bosses are going to step in and give her a earful, or even worst, fired her. She gripped the armrest as tightly as possible, while maintaining a professional look on her face. Helena must have noticed, because she reached over to squeeze Carmen's arm and said quietly, "Relax dear, you will like the news."

"Yes," Tina continued, "This test is to see if you are capable enough for a promotion. And you have proved yourself well."

"Wait…. A Promotion?" Carmen was baffled, a promotion would mean that she would replace Tina as Manager. There had to be something wrong.

Helena chipped in seeing the questions in Carmen's eyes. "Mr. Higgins of Hospitality will be retiring within the next three months, and the board has seen it fit to promote Miss Kennard to head the hospitality department. Which leaves an opening to the managerial post in F&B."

Tina continued on, "When Miss Peabody asked if there is anyone I would recommend, I recommended you." The two older ladies paused, allowing Carmen to digest the information, "Why me? I mean… er… why tell me now?"

"To answer your first question, we have been observing you for months now, and you clearly show the leadership needed to run the department. To answer your second question, I find it unfair that we are putting you through a test without letting you know the purpose of it. So we are telling you now, after we have adequately determined your capabilities to handle the situation."

"I have only been here for 5months, I think it too soon to take up this position, I mean, erm… Mr. Santorria had been working in F&B for many years now, and he understands the ins and outs of the department, maybe…"

Helena waved Carmen away, "Pleeease, that old fogey? He cannot do the job."

"We had tried to put Mr. Santorria on a test to see if he was ready to be a manager, for your position actually, but he failed miserably," Tina explained, a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. "He isn't ready to lead, and I doubt he would ever be."

"That's why we employed you, Carmen."

Carmen looked from Helena to Tina, and then back, listening to both of them talk with such zest. She finally understood why Mr. Santorria was so bitter towards her, but still she couldn't understand why she was the 'one'.

Tina and Helena exchanged a knowing glance before Helena turned to Carmen and said, "You don't have to accept the position now, complete the task at hand, and then take a couple of days to think about it. We will have this meeting again next week."

Tina had the final word. "Make sure you do a good job, because we are still judging you."

* * *

2.30pm

"Have you had lunch Shane?" Kit Porter walked over to greet her younger counterpart. When the younger woman shook her head, Kit handed her a sandwich. "I got Lara to make you a roast beef sandwich."

"Thanks Kit," Shane said, even though she set it down while returning to icing the cake.

Kit, with a shake of her head, pulled the knife from Shane's hands and pushed her till she took a seat, and then set the sandwich in front of her. "Eat. Don't work with an empty stomach."

Shane shrug her shoulders and obediently sink her teeth into the fulfilling sandwich. When Kit was satisfied that Shane wasn't going to protest, she decided to question Shane, "So why are you biting everyone's head off today?"

"Woot?" Shane said, her mouth stuffed full with roast beef.

"You know what I'm talking about. You haven't smiled the entire day."

Shane put down her sandwich, "I'm always like that Kit."

"Shane… I've known you since you first came into the kitchen. 10years is not a short time… I know you, and I know something is bothering you."

"I really don't know…" Shane sighed, "I just feel something is off, and feel like something is going to happen…"

"With your girlfriend?" Kit asked.

Shane's eyes widen and she sat up a little, looking around to see if anyone else heard what Kit said. "Not so loud, Kit…"

"Ahuh…" Kit raised an eyebrow, knowing that Shane was keeping her relationship a secret was a huge thing for her, in all her years of knowing Shane, Shane had never kept her love life a secret. Not that she had much of a love life, she had a great sex life, being the _playa_ that she was, but she noticed that ever since Shane became head pastry chef, she had stopped her exorbitant night partying and going home with a different girl every night.

"There is nothing wrong with us."

"Ahuh."

"And there is nothing wrong with me today Kit." Shane stood up, placing her hands on Kit's shoulder. "I appreciate your concern. But I am fine." She twisted Kit around and walked her back to her station, "Back to work, or people would think you're slacking…"

"You're impossible. You know that Shane?" Kit grumbled, shaking her head.

"Yeah yeah. I love you too Kit." Shane planted a loud kiss on Kit's cheek before making her way back to her station, to finish up her roast beef sandwich.

* * *

3.30pm

Carmen felt an additional weight on her shoulders, all the pressure of work was fine until her bosses decided to drop an extra bomb on her shoulders. But she wasn't going to allow the pressure to interfere with her work, she was going to strive on and make the best of what was thrown at her, then decide whether she would accept the promotion. Of course, she was going to ask the opinion of her girlfriend. But Carmen couldn't find any reason why Shane wouldn't be supportive of her.

She paced around the lobby, deciding to check up on the café La Femme situated by the lobby. But before she entered the place, a pair of arms engulfed her from behind and lifted her off the ground. Startled, she struggled to get off and turn around, and when she realized who it was, a huge smile showed up and she jumped into the pair of arms willingly.

"Larry Tasker. I've been waiting for you! You're early though." Carmen was ecstatic to see her college buddy.

"Carmen Morales, you are doing great! And looking great!"

"You too! Mr. Manager of Continental Seattle. How have you been!"

Carmen and Larry Tasker continued catching up on old times when the front desk manager came up to her and pulled her aside. "Miss Morales, Chef Anthony Beauchamp and Mr. Charles Bigler from Ritz Carlton New York are here."

"Larry, I gotta go, Miss Cheney here will show you to your room."

"Sure Carm, I'll see you later? Yes?"

"Yeah…" Carmen gave Larry one last hug, "Miss Cheney, could you show Mr. Tasker to his room please?"

"My pleasure Miss Morales, Mr. Tasker, this way please."

Carmen watched Larry and the manager walk off, and smiled as Larry turned around to throw her a wink and a look before disappearing behind the elevator lobby. Putting on her professional smile back on, she adjusted her suit before walking up to the two men waiting at the front desk for her.

* * *

4.30pm

"Shit shit shit…" Alice screamed, causing the entire kitchen to stare at her. Shane ran over to address the situation, signaling the rest of her crew to get back to work.

"What's wrong, Al?"

"Taste these Shane… Fuck. We have gotta redo this entire batch." Alice groaned. "Fuck… Who the fuck made these?"

Shane took a piece of the baby truffles and bit into it, immediately, she turned to the trash can and spit into it. "God, these cannot be presented."

"Tell me about it. Fuck. There is no sugar in it, and way too much cinnamon." Alice threw her hands up in the air exaggeratedly and then turned around and leaned her weight on the counter for fear of passing out.

"Oh no." Jenny came over. "I am soooo sorry… I must've mistook the cinnamon powder for brown sugar. Oh god oh god." Jenny slumped onto the floor, tears beginning to flow down her face.

"Fuck! How could you do that! They don't even look the same!" Alice screamed. "We are pressed for time as it is. God!"

"Hey hey… Enough Al." Shane said, trying to calm down the two agitated assistants. She couldn't blame Alice for being so upset, because of time issues, and she couldn't blame Jenny for screwing up, knowing that she wasn't in the best frame of mind at the moment. "It's okay guys. We can fix this. Gord, could you please throw this batch out. Lace, could you please taste the rest of the truffles and see if they are okay, let me know exactly how much we have to redo. The rest of you, please get back to work."

As everyone dispersed, Shane kneeled beside Jenny and placed her hand gingerly on the smaller girl's arm. "Hey you. Don't worry about it. It's okay, go clean up and take a break, okay? Then come back in and finish whatever you were doing."

Jenny wiped her face with her free arm and looked up at her boss. "I'm really sorry, Shane. I really didn't mean to screw up like that… I just… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, it's okay…" Shane lowered her head to catch the eye of the scared girl. Kit came around to check if everything was okay. When Shane signaled her to help take care of Jenny, Kit took the youngling out towards the restroom.

As soon as Shane was sure Jenny was taken care of, she turned to her friend Alice. "Hey you."

"God Shane! How can you be so calm about it! Fuck… we are staying hours later as it is… This is going to set us back so much." Alice ranted. Before she could go on ranting, Lace came back up to Shane and informed her, "Shane, 4 batches of truffles are the same, I got Gord to throw them out."

"4 batches, 4 fucking batches. That is like 160 fucking truffles. Fuck!" Alice shouted again, unable to control her emotions.

"Alice. Calm down. It's only 4 batches. It's not the end of the world."

"It is… I got a movie date with my husband… it's been 3 months since the baby came along." Lace chirped in.

"Listen guys. You are going to stay as late as we originally agreed, okay? No one is going home later than what we agreed on yesterday." Shane said the last part as loudly as she could so that all her crew could hear it. She saw the look on relief for most of them, and the look of joy for some of them, but when she turned back to face Alice, she saw the look of fury. "Shane. If you let everyone home early, how the fuck are we going to get everything done by tomorrow?"

"Geez Al… Chill out… That's why I need your help tomorrow, can I count on you?" Shane stared at Alice pleadingly. "I will stay late and prepare those baby truffles, can you please come in earlier tomorrow to decorate them? Please?"

Alice sighed, unable to fight the puppy dog pleading look that Shane her best friend is really good at. "Fine. I will do it… I will need help though."

"I can help." Lace chirped in, "I'll come in early tomorrow, as long as I don't have to stay late tonight." Shane showed an appreciative smile to both her assistants, the two that had been with her the longest. "Thank you girls, I really appreciate it. I'll stay tonight to prepare all the sweets, and you guys come in early to decorate them, everything will work out."

"Fine… I'll ask Gord to come in early too. You." Alice said, pointing at Shane, "You are not allowed to come into the kitchen till 10am tomorrow. I don't want you busting your ass off."

"I'm fine Al."

"Shane McCutheon. As Assistant Head Pastry Chef, and your best friend. I order you to come in at 10am tomorrow, if you come in any earlier, I will whip your ass with whip cream."

* * *

5.30pm

Carmen got back into her office, after an entire day of smiling and hand-shaking, she was ready to go home and lay down. That was impossible though, because she remembered she was to go for a round of drinks with her colleagues. She decided to call her girlfriend up and see how she was.

"Baby…" Carmen said as soon as the phone clicked, "How are you doing?"

"Hold on." Shane said on the other end, and Carmen could hear doors opening and shutting, presumably Shane walked out of the kitchen for some privacy. "Yeah babe, whassup."

"Nothing much, I missed you, and was wondering how you are doing?"

"I'm fine…" Shane sighed.

"What's wrong baby? Are you okay?" Carmen knew Shane too well not to know there was something wrong.

Shane smiled a little, comforted in the fact that Carmen knew her so well. "One of my assistants screwed up today, so I'll be staying late."

"Damn… we are going to get everything ready on time right?" Carmen exclaimed. "I cannot afford for anything to go wrong…. I…"

Shane rolled her eyes, Carmen was more concern about the job than her working her ass off. "Everything is fine Carmen, and everything will be on time, since I will be working late tonight to bring everything back to speed." She sighed again, "I wouldn't think of letting anything jeopardize your career."

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry… I love you… I didn't mean to sound like that… it's just…" Carmen felt the accusation in Shane's tone. She wanted to tell her girlfriend all about the added pressure of the test and everything else that had happened… "I..."

A knock on the door.

"Hold on baby," Carmen said, and then yelled towards the door, "Come in." When she saw that it was Larry Tasker, she signaled for him to wait a bit and said to Shane. "Hey, I've gotta go… I'll talk to you tonight okay?"

"Okay… Bye baby… Love ya…" Shane sighed, knowing that someone was there with Carmen.

"Okay. Bye." With that Carmen hung up the phone. Shane felt pretty hurt that Carmen didn't even say love you back, but she guess she could understand because someone was in the room with her… She flipped her phone back shut and rubbed her eyes, and then slowly she made her way back to the kitchen, bracing herself for another round of baking.

* * *

"Larry… What are you doing here?" Carmen asked as she replaced the handset.

Larry took a seat in front of her, and leaned his chair backwards. "I was wondering if you would like to go for dinner, and catch up on old times."

"I wish I could Larry, but I am going for drinks with a couple of colleagues."

As if on cue, Dana knocked on the door and entered, "Hey Carmen, you ready? Oops… Sorry, I didn't know you have company." She turned to walk out but was stopped by Carmen.

"So'kay Dane, this is Larry, my college buddy, this is my colleague and dear friend Dana." Larry stood up and shook the hand of Dana as Carmen made the introductions. "Sorry Larry, but I already have plans, we could catch up again tomorrow though."

"I'm leaving right after the banquet though… Meeting in Continental…" Larry informed Carmen, slightly disappointed that Carmen wasn't as enthusiastic about catching up. Carmen felt in the middle, unsure of what to do, but Dana solved the dilemma for her. "Hey, why don't Larry come along with us?"

"You sure Dane?"

"Sure! I'm sure JJ and Eva wouldn't mind." Dana said, "Join us Larry…"

"Don't mind if I do!" Larry happily obliged, loving the chance to reconnect with his old crush.

Carmen just shrugged, happy to be able to unwind, while connecting with her colleagues and catching up on old times with her old friend. She packed up her files, throwing her stuff into her handbag and leaving the room with the other two.


	5. Chapter 5

Carmen, Dana and Larry entered the bar Raphael's a block away from the Hotel. It was a busy little bar that the hotel staff frequented. Carmen fell in love with the place instantly, and was grateful to Dana for inviting her.

"There they are." Dana pointed to the colleagues waiting at one of the more secluded tables. She hurried forward to join her workmates as Carmen and Larry followed behind.

As Carmen made her way towards the table, Larry suddenly came up behind her and placed his arm around her shoulder, causing her to jump. She smiled a little up at him, since it was something they did back in the college days, Carmen allowed him to hold her that way until they reach the table. The three other people at the table immediately stood up to greet Carmen, "Miss Morales."

Carmen waved them off, "Guys, we are off work, call me Carmen." She smiled appreciatively, "And thanks for having me."

She saw them smile at her shyly, then their gaze slowly transferred onto Larry, and she realized that she had not introduced him, "This is Larry Tasker, F&B manager of Continental Seattle, and also my college buddy." She pointed to her staff one by one, "This is Jeremy, Eva and Ashley."

Larry, being one of the most easy-going people in the world, made friends with everyone easily, and Carmen was delighted because he took the awkwardness away from the situation. But as the night progressed, and all of them had maybe too much to drink, Larry started getting even touchier with Carmen.

At first, Carmen did not mind it so much, because it was just like old times, but as it turned from a simple shoulder hug to an embrace from behind, Carmen started to remember that Larry had always had a different idea of how their relationship should be. Larry had always had a crush on her, and even though Carmen had made it clear that she was not and would never be interested in men, he was relentless in his pursuit. She had not minded it before, because it helped her fend away from other relentless suitors. But she would have thought that age, maturity and time would have rendered his actions inappropriate. All she could think about was Shane, thinking she would probably punch the daylights out of Larry if she found out that he couldn't keep his hands off her.

It was time to put him in his place, before it escalated even more. "I'm getting more drinks, Larry you wanna come with me?" Carmen said, her tone more serious then she intended, not wanting the others to suspect anything, she flashed a smile, "Beers all around?"

Everyone nodded their agreement and Carmen walked away with Larry following happily behind. Instead of heading towards the bar, Carmen headed outside, making sure Larry was still following behind.

As soon as they make it outside, Carmen turned to look at Larry. She chose her words carefully, "Larry, nothing has changed."

"Changed what?"

"I'm still a lesbian… nothing changed since the last time we met." Carmen placed her hand on her hip.

"I wasn't trying anything," Larry started, but he saw the look of disbelief on Carmen's face. "Well, okay, maybe I was hoping…."

"Not gonna happen." Carmen cut in immediately.

"Damn… I hoped that maybe 3 years, and you will realize guys are the natural choice." Larry shrugged dejectedly, so dejectedly that Carmen's defensive stance waivered a little.

"Look Bud, you know I love you…" Carmen said, but as soon as she saw the glimmer of hope in Larry's eyes, she continued quickly, "Like a brother. And if I ever go for guys, you'll be my number one. But… it's not gonna ever happen."

"Sigh… I know… Sorry about how I acted, I guess I drank a little too much."

"It's all good Bud, as long as we are clear on things," Carmen smiled, seeing that Larry understood, she stepped forward to give her old friend a hug.

* * *

Shane continued sifting the flour into the mixing bowl. Most of her crew had left for the day, after finishing off most of the work; it was only her left, to redo what was ruined. Gord finally said goodnight to Shane as well. Leaving her with…

Jenny.

Shane sighed; she really did not want to deal the emotional girl right now. Fatigue, temper, jadedness and plain pissed off feeling. She so did not want Jenny to be there.

But Jenny was, still feeling guilty about having caused so many problems. She wanted to help Shane, wanted to right the wrongs, and basically wanted just to be near Shane.

"Shane… I'm sorry… if there is anything I can help you with…"

"So'kay Jen, I can handle it from here…. You should go home and rest." Shane said, trying to subtly get rid of the girl. But the girl, she refused to take the hint.

"I can help Shane… maybe if I helped, we can both go home early." Jenny tried to say, as soon as she said it, she saw the look of frustration on Shane's face, and knew to shut it before the bomb exploded.

"Jen. You are tired, you have been through a long day, and you should rest." Shane said, setting down her sifting pan. "Go have a good rest, and tomorrow, I will need your help. Okay?"

Jenny looked down at her feet for a long time, and then nodded. "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow then." She turned and took a few steps before stopping, "Please, don't fire me…"

"I am not going to fire you. Now go home." Shane reassured the apprentice, watching her walk out of the kitchen before turning back to her mixing bowl.

* * *

"Hey you two, was wondering where you've gone to." Dana poked her head out of the bar and called out, "Making out here I see."

The two broke apart from their embrace and laughed. Looking at each other one last time, this time with a common understanding, they made their way back into the bar. Larry offered to get the round of drinks and Carmen took the opportunity to visit the ladies with Dana.

"So, you and Larry…?" Dana ventured as they were washing their hands.

"…Are great friends." Carmen answered, knowing Dana was fishing for information.

"And you never…"

"Never did."

"And there is no way…?"

"Most probably not."

"He wants something to happen though right?" Dana finally came right out and said it.

Carmen figured that being honest with Dana was harmless. "Yeah, he wants it."

Dana nodded knowingly, her face squashed up in a smug. Carmen looked through the mirror and saw Dana's funny expression. She smirked and turned to her friend. "Are you interested? Because if you are… I can talk to him about it."

"What… no… Nonono…" Dana flustered. Carmen decided that the expression on Dana's face was priceless, and wanted to have a little more fun with the girl.

"Ahuh… or would you much rather prefer Alice Pieszecki from the kitchen. She has the hots for you from day one." Carmen winked, before turning to the dryer to dry her hands. From the corner of her eye, she could see Dana blush through the mirror, and fought back a giggle.

"What…? Shut up… No way… Really?" Dana skittishly said. She flipped her hair nervously as Carmen nodded her head, "You think? I'm… I'm not gay… if… that's…"

"Dane… It doesn't matter if you're gay… if you like her… and she definitely likes you… then you should go for it." Carmen winked again.

"But… I'm… it's not… I…"

Carmen waited for Dana to stop stuttering, and rested her hip onto the side of the sink. Dana sighed and finally said, "I'm shy, I just… get so tongue tied around her, and I can feel myself blushing…"

Carmen took a step forward and placed her hand on Dana's shoulder. "If it happens, it happens. Though I think initiative would be nice."

"Yeah well… doesn't help that there's a no-dating policy in the hotel."

"I think, if you like each other enough, nobody, not even your bosses, has to know what goes on in your private life." She gave Dana a squeeze before turning away quickly, her guilty conscience causing her to want to avoid the subject.

"Guys… I'm gonna head out…" Carmen called out to her colleagues, hanging out with her staff members was a refreshing change, and she was glad she did. From the beginning, where everyone was afraid to talk to her at all, to the end where she had became one of the guys, Carmen finally felt that maybe she might enjoy her time at the Hotel Sovereign.

Now, she wanted to leave, because she missed her girlfriend terribly. She had her fun with her old friend, connected with her colleagues, but she had not seen her girlfriend the entire day, and was concern because Shane might still be working.

As quick as her feet could take her, she made her way towards the hotel; her hand busied itself with dialing Shane's cell phone.

It rang, and rang. But Shane didn't answer it.

Carmen went to the staff car park and saw that Shane's car was still there. She threw her bag into her own vehicle and walked briskly towards the kitchen of the hotel.

* * *

Shane bended over the huge weighing scale situated at the back of the kitchen, it seemed to be broken, and she could not seem to get an accurate reading of amount of flour she needed. Either the damn thing was broken, or she was not using it right, she hadn't touched it since she was made the Head Pastry Chef. She bended down lower, trying to look at the wires and strings that were holding the antique together, and finally, dropped on all fours to look right underneath the scale.

She was about to give up and rise up when she felt a pair of hands groping her butt cheeks. Instantly, she thought it was Jenny, and was about to turn and give her a piece of her mind, when she felt a hot breath, mixed with alcohol and breath mints, by her ear.

"You look so edible now." Carmen said, her hands still groping the chef's taut butt.

Shane couldn't help but smile, the first time she saw her girlfriend in the entire day, and she was talking about eating.

"Are you hungry babe?" Shane teased.

Carmen allowed Shane to get up and turn around, and then pulled her into a tight embrace immediately. "Mmm…. Hungry… very hungry…" Carmen mumbled, so comfortable in her girl's arms that she felt like falling asleep immediately. Shane lifted Carmen's face from its place on her chest and leaned in for a kiss. It started out slow, and started escalating into a frenzied union of lips and tongues. Kiss… kiss… kiss… and more kisses, before Shane realized that they were in the kitchen of the hotel.

"Babe…" Kiss… "Isn't it…" Kiss kiss…

Carmen knew what Shane was going to say, she got in another few short kisses before breaking away from her girlfriend. "Unsafe? I checked the coast before I came in…" The corner of her lips lifted in a smirk, "… But you are right… We shouldn't…" She winked at her girlfriend, and stepped away from her, releasing her hair from the constraints and taking off her suit jacket.

"Geez, you're such a fucking tease… ya'know that?" Shane hissed. She turned her head away, grabbed the bag of flour off the scale, and made her way back to her station. Carmen's flirting tease backfired on her, and she realized that Shane was in a fouler mood then she thought.

"Baby… baby…" Carmen called out, hurrying behind Shane to get her attention, she threw her jacket onto a high chair on the way before grabbing Shane's arms. "Baby… what's going on… what's wrong…?"

The chef set the bag of flour onto the floor before turning her attention back to her girlfriend… As soon as she saw the concern on her girlfriend's face, she felt sorry for snapping at her. Her eyes drooped, her face scrawled up into a wince.

"Shane… Tell me what's going on…" Carmen cooed softly, her fingers lightly skimming over the furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't know Carm, I really don't know… I'm tired, I had a bad day at work, and I am so frustrated, 'cause I keep thinking about you the entire day." Shane said, her arms coming up to rest on Carmen's hips naturally. "I really missed you today…"

"Hey hey…" Carmen smiled up at her girlfriend as she leaned in and placed a kiss on the corner of Shane's mouth. "I'm here now…"

However, Shane was not finished yet… "…And I don't even know why I am so frustrated, I would see you eventually, ya'know… I just… I feel like something bad is gonna happen…" She leaned in to rest her head on Carmen's temple.

Carmen felt it strange too, because today was no different from any other days, no matter how overworked one was, all she had to do was get home, and she would feel relax, and loved, and all the problems of the world would disappear. But it was different, Shane was acting different… and Carmen felt the only thing she could do was to be there for her.

"Baby… I'm here…" Carmen whispered into Shane's ear… "Nothing's gonna happen." She held Shane for a long time, just allowing her girlfriend a shoulder to rest on. Finally, Shane got off her shoulder and said, "Maybe I'm just tired…"

"Yeah… how much more work?" Carmen asked, her lips stayed glued on Shane's cheek.

"Gonna whip up two more batches of the truffles, bake them up, and also wash up all these mess I made…"

"And no one is here to help you?" Carmen instantly questioned, the professional streak in her taking over.

"No… I let them all go, they stayed 3 hours later then they should already…"

"What… Why didn't you say anything when we asked if you needed assistance?" Carmen was annoyed.

"Carmen… it's no big deal… something happened at the last minute… and I am just trying to be the reasonable boss…" Shane was annoyed too.

"Reasonable? So reasonable that you nearly broke down in my arms… Shane… You gotta be firm… you cannot take on the entire world…" Carmen waved her arms around, before landing one on the counter to support her weight…

"Relax Carmen… it's my decision, you can get home first if you want…" Shane started to mix her ingredients, signaling the end of the discussion. Carmen turned and looked down at her hand on the counter, refusing to budge from her stance.

Finally, she relented. She rolled up the sleeves of her white Prada business shirt and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Picking up a stack of trays and other cooking bowls, she asked, "Are these the stuff that needs to be wash?"

Shane looked up from her work, surprised that her stubborn girlfriend was not going to make a bigger deal. She nodded and pointed towards the sink. "And also the stuff that I already placed in the sink." Carmen shrugged and carted all the stuff to the sink.

"Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…" Shane said, "I really appreciate it…"

Carmen turned and looked at her girlfriend, and offered her a smile. Above everything else, she loved her girlfriend, and she just wanted to share her girlfriend's burden. Suddenly shy at being overly controlling, she drooped her eyes. Shane dropped the things in her hands and walked over to Carmen.

"Thank you." She leaned down for a kiss, her hands placed behind her back so that she wouldn't stain Carmen's suit, "I love you baby."

The kiss, a seal of love and faith, for better or for worst. A promise that no matter what differences there might be, love would triumph and support would be given when needed.

* * *

Carmen sat quietly, watching Shane place the last two batches of dough mix into the oven. The concentration on her face such a lovely sight. Once that was done, Shane wiped her hands onto her hand cloth and turned to flash a wide smile to her girlfriend.

"That's done…"

"How long would it take?"

"About 45mins…" Shane said as she made her way to where Carmen was sitting.

A grin, an evil flirtatious grin appeared on Carmen's face as Shane leaned in for a kiss. "So I have you for 45mins?"

The same grin appeared on Shane's face as she registered what Carmen was getting at. She pulled Carmen into her arms and leaned in for a proper kiss. "Hello."

"Hi." Carmen smiled shyly, her hands coming up to the collar of Shane's Chef Uniform. Before she had another moment to blush, Shane captured her lips in another frenzied kiss, telling Carmen without words how much she was missed the entire day. One hand held onto Carmen's face to hold it in place while she place loving kisses onto it, while her other hand landed on Carmen's outer thigh. It travelled up slowly on the thigh, and when it came across the Nylon skirt, turned inwards and continued its journey.

Carmen groaned her approval, her legs spread apart, as wide as her skirt allowed her, and her hands pulled Shane's behind in towards her, eager for more contact with the chef.

Impatiently, Shane's hand seeked out the treasure it was looking for, and Carmen took in a sharp breath. Her own hands travelled to the front of Shane's chest, and she tried to grab the lanky woman's boobs. She pulled away and frowned when all she encountered was the offensive stiff cotton material. She got even more frustrated when Shane took one of her peaks in her hands with ease. She pulled away, and tried to unbutton Shane's suit, but it was not fast enough for her liking, and she nearly yanked the buttons out with just sheer determination.

"Hey hey… take it easy on my suit…" Shane laughed; she pulled her hands away from wherever they were and proceeded to unbutton her suit, all the while keeping their lips in contact with each other. As soon as she was done, Carmen pulled her in again, grabbing her hands and replacing them where they were previously. As soon as Shane's hands were in place, her own hands came up into the uniform and cupped the small breasts through her cotton shirt.

Shane massaged Carmen through her panties, but because of the restricting tight skirt, she couldn't move her hand around much, and she got pissed. "Let's go to the room."

"Take me here. Now." Carmen muttered breathlessly. "With chocolate, and whip cream, and cookies and all that…"

Shane laughed again, her thumb and index finger pinched a nipple through the soft cotton fabric. Much as she loved Carmen's suggestion, she knew that it was not hygienic. It was her place of work, her pride, and she was iffy about things like that. Reluctantly, she pulled away and lifted Carmen off the high chair. "Come on baby…" She cooed, leading a disappointed Carmen away towards the back door.

As she passed the fridge, she pulled out a tub of chocolate fudge from it and waved it at Carmen, and right away, a smile flashed across the Latina's face.

* * *

A long time ago, when Shane was still a bored struggling apprentice, she went exploring around the back of the kitchen. She found a corridor that led to the loading bay, but because there was an easier way to the loading bay, this corridor was pretty much left untouched. There were several rooms along this corridor; some used by the janitors for storage, but most of them were empty and unused. Shane had chosen one of the rooms in the middle and claimed it as her own. At first, it was where she snuck to when she was goofing off from work, but as she grew up, and got more serious with her work, she turned it into her resting area. She never told anyone about the place, slowly sneaking in furniture and eventually a bed to make it really comfy, even changing the lock on that door so that no one had access to it besides her.

That was a long time ago.

Now, it was her's and it was Carmen's. It made all the sense in the world to include her girlfriend in this haven she created, and they had shared countless wonderful experiences here.

Carmen knew exactly where Shane was leading her to, it was their secret hideout, their secret. She was so touched when Shane first brought her here, and was even more touched when she knew that she was the only one who knew about this room. They had made memories in the place, and Carmen cherished every one of them.

As soon as they entered the room, they struggled to rid themselves of their clothes as fast as they can, leaving them in a heap on the floor, Shane pushed Carmen onto the bed, and threw herself onto her girlfriend. She started with kisses, working both of them back into the moment. Then she opened the tub of chocolate fudge, scooping a generous helping and leaving a trail on the canvas of Carmen's body.

The cold of the fudge and the heat building up within nearly caused Carmen to cry out. And she did when Shane licked down her body where she had placed the fudge.

After she cleaned out the fudge on Carmen's body, Shane scooped another helping, this time she fed Carmen, allowing her girlfriend to suckle on her fingers, and then she scooped more and placed it on top of Carmen's nipple, before taking the peak, taut from desire and cold fudge, into her mouth. Carmen wriggled around, aroused. Shane transferred her attention to the other peak, her hand journeying south towards the triangle of curls.

"Fuck Shane… Fuck me…" Carmen screamed, and Shane quickly covered her mouth with her own to mute the volume.

Shane lifted Carmen's legs over her shoulder, before placing her own center over Carmen's, controlling the pace of their lovemaking. Carmen trashed around, gripping Shane on the hair to pull her up for kisses, and then pushing her down so that she could work her breasts, and Shane loved every moment of it.

Push, pull, rub, wiggle, trash…

Carmen climaxed first, before Shane allowed herself to go, and as they settled down, Carmen cradled her tired girlfriend. "Go to sleep baby… I'll wake you up in 20mins."

Shane was happy to oblige. She finally finished her work, finally could rest, and finally… finally had her woman.


	6. Chapter 6

Beep.

Beep Beep.

Beep Beep Beep.

Beep.

Then a high pitch shrieking sound pierced through the room bathed in sunlight. Shane flipped around and buried her head under her pillow, but she wasn't able to block out the annoying sound. She felt around the bed until she came upon Carmen's ribcage and gave it a slight poke, nudging her girlfriend to turn the goddamn thing off. But as usual, Carmen slept, dead to the world. Still under the pillow, she mumbled, "Carm… Turn the thing off."

"You turn it off…" Carmen answered.

"It's your irritating shrieking alarm…" Shane mumbled again.

"Mmm… we should buy the horseradish." Carmen answered again. Shane lifted her head a little when she didn't understand what Carmen said, and realized that while Carmen wasn't awake at all, she was conversing with her in her sleep. Shane sighed, and mustering as much strength as she could, lifted herself across Carmen to snooze the offending clock.

Immediately, the room was filled with peace and quiet, Shane could even make out the birds chirping outside their third storey apartment window. The air was cool and comfortable, and all Shane wanted to do was settle back to sleep. She tried to climb off Carmen to get back to her side of the bed, but the sleeping beauty suddenly decided that she needed a bolster, she wrapped Shane between her legs and snuggled deeper into sleep. Resigned to her position, Shane wiggled to make herself comfortable and sighed contentedly, shutting her eyes again as she used Carmen's shoulder as her pillow. As soon as she closed her eyes, her mind register the bright daylight. Something was not right, she shouldn't be at home when the sun is up.

'Oh Shit! Should be at work!'

Shane jumped up from Carmen's embrace and looked at her own alarm clock. 8am it read. Shit shit shit… She was so late for work.

Then she remembered. Alice had told her to sleep late today, and she had gratefully agreed. As soon as she thought that though, her alarm clock started to beep.

Unlike Carmen's high pitch shrieking alarm loud enough to wake the dead, Shane's alarm was a soft 'ti-ti'. And unlike Carmen who wouldn't wake even with the world's most irritating sound device, Shane always woke before the second beep.

Too amped up to go back to snoozing, Shane turned and looked at her sleeping girlfriend, just quietly taking in the contours of the face, tracing the outlines lightly with her fingers. The annoying alarm started beeping again, and Shane reached over quickly to turn it off before it changed to that irritating shriek. Deciding to take it upon herself to wake her girlfriend, she shook her head when she turned to look at Carmen, how the assistant manager get to work on time, she would never know. She leaned in and whispered into Carmen's ear, "Carm, baby… time to wake up…"

"Ahuh… Chicken Dijonn for the third course Kit…" Carmen answered in her sleep again and turned to her side. Shane had to chuckle at her girlfriend's cuteness. Seeing that waking her takes more than words, Shane took a different approach, something she would enjoy as well.

She pecked Carmen on her cheek, and it did not stir Carmen at all. Instead, her face came in contact with a hand intent on swiping away the irritation.

A swat on the face in return for a bite on the ear.

A whack when Shane pinched the sharp nose in front of her.

A clout was rewarded as Shane licked the Latina's neck.

Shane rubbed her face where Carmen's palm landed and pouted. The task was not as enjoyable as she thought. Her hands twined themselves around Carmen's wrists and lifted it over the sleeping woman's head; holding them captive before they could do more damage. She leaned in for a kiss and placed a small peck on the sleeping woman's lips.

"Mmm… That's nice baby… Now do that thing you do…" Carmen mumbled, clearly still deep asleep.

"Okay… If you say so," Shane grinned, knowing that Carmen was talking in her sleep, and loved every moment if it… She chuckled and lifted Carmen's wifebeater up, right above the voluptuous breasts. Shane took a moment, just looking at the tantalizing bosoms in front of her. There were so many things she could do to the beautiful bosoms, whether suckling, licking or twirling the nipples, Shane was spoiled with choices. She stared at the brown tauts, and her hands came up on its own accord to trace the outlines.

Her finger ran lightly along the perfect circle of the areola, and slowly… slowly worked its way inwards to the nipple. Lightly… so very lightly, so lightly it was almost like she was not touching. Shane looked up at Carmen for any reaction, her face shifted a little, but not much, and she was still asleep. She pointed her tongue and replaced her hands with it, tracing, outlining, circling…

Shane changed positions, kneeling so that she could access Carmen's body better. From that new position, she was able to run both hands, spread wide open, along the length of Carmen's body, from the torso down the silk shorts, down to the outside of the legs. Carmen moaned, and adjusted her head from one side to the other, but still she slept, reacting to the familiar feel of her lover's hands in her sleep.

Up her legs the hands slide, over the outside of the thighs, to the inside of the loose silk shorts. She very softly caressed the butt cheeks of her girlfriend, before sliding her hands back down the legs. She repeated the pattern a couple of times as Carmen began to move a little under her touch. Shane licked her lips and smirked, knowing exactly what she could do, and how Carmen would react to her touch.

By now, Shane liked the idea that Carmen was dead to the world. She wanted to see if she could work Carmen to an orgasm in her sleep. Her hands spread wide, and traveled lightly up Carmen's inner thighs. The Latina sighed lightly in her sleep and began to shift on the bed. Shane's grin grew wider as her fingers came up to the junction of her girlfriend's legs, touching and finding the slit lightly, delicately through the soft, thin silk. Carmen moaned, a sleepy languorous moan, barely conscious of what was happening to her. Slowly, Shane felt around for her clit, and when she found it, she started to work it softly… just a bit. When Carmen let out a soft gasp, Shane stopped, waited for her girlfriend to settle down again before resuming her circular motions on the clit.

Shane looked on, bemused, as her fingers worked on her girlfriend's center. She realized that Carmen's body was awake, tensing up and arching her back, but she knew that Carmen was still safely in dreamland, because Carmen turned her head and shifted her shoulders while sighing, her eyes still tightly shut and her face slack with sleep.

When Shane looked down again, she realized that Carmen was flowing, her silk shorts were getting wet. She stop circling, instead started tapping the clit. Her other hand slide the length of the thigh, into the shorts and found the slit, gently explored the folds. When her finger came upon the wet hole, she stuck the tip of her middle finger into the tight center.

As she felt Carmen's juices caress her fingers, Shane felt herself getting incredibly wet, and she worked her finger, just the tip of her finger, in her girlfriend's love hole. Twisting, twirling, and just screwing. Her thumb took over where her other hand was, working the clit into a frenzy. Her free hand came into her own pants. Carmen moaned loudly, still asleep, her hips arched up and her body stiffen. She moaned again as Shane pulled her hand out, frustrated at the lost of contact.

Shane pulled down her lover's shorts, so delicately that her lover had no chance of waking up, and as soon as she had the shorts disposed off, her own went flying the same way.

A little pout crossed Carmen's face, and as she sighed again, her left knee bent and she rested the sole flat on the bed. Shane was delighted, the position was perfect, she scooted between her girlfriend's legs and replaced her fingers onto her girlfriend's slit. Her thumb circled the tantalizing bud insistently as she plunged her fingers in deeply. Her other hand came up to her own center to mimic the actions.

Carmen's hips rocked with Shane rhythmically, urging, even in her sleep, for her lover to continue. Shane felt herself growing wetter and closer as Carmen completely soaked her fingers, and occasionally dipped her thumb deep into Carmen for lubricant on her own clit.

"Carmen…" Shane moaned, quickening both her hands, plunging harder and deeper as she felt both of them closing in on her fingers. She fought to keep her eyes on Carmen's face, enjoying the way her girlfriend reacted to her, even though she was not fully awake.

"Shane… Shane…" Carmen breathed her name, panting as her body began to stir. After a few more strokes, Carmen's entire body abruptly stiffen and she gasped out loud. Shane looked up to her girlfriend and saw the eyes flew wide open in surprise.

"Shane…" Carmen panted, "What are you doing…!"

At first shocked and confused, Carmen went from total irritation to total arousal in an instant. Everything clicked into place at once, and as she fully realized what Shane had done to her, she completely lost it and began to cum.  
Carmen called out again and again as Shane fucked her with her fingers, her body writhing on the bed, her orgasm rocking her in violent shakes and shudders. "Oh god… Oh god baby…" She moaned over and over again.

The sounds of pleasure tumbled out of Carmen's lips, and sent shivers down Shane's spine, turning her on beyond reason. As Carmen came down from her orgasm, the shudders easing up, she lifted herself onto her elbow, determine to ask Shane what just happened. What she saw made her start breathing hard again.

Shane, after pleasuring her girlfriend, withdrew her hand to work herself to a release, empowered by the beauty in front of her, eyelids still half shut, face flushed with pleasure. She managed a weak grin as she picked up the pace on herself.

Completely enjoying the sight of Shane masturbating in front of her, Carmen watched on as the chef pleasured herself, harder, faster… delving, plunging… She feasted with just her eyes. Even so, she could feel herself getting wet all over again. In one swift action, she lunged towards her girlfriend and pulled her fingers away.

"Carm…" Shane managed, frustrated as she was so close to release. But a low moan resonated on her throat as Carmen climbed onto Shane's lap and rubbed their centers together. Using all the strength she could muster up, Shane held Carmen in place as Carmen took over the pace of the lovemaking, moving and rocking their clits together.

Shane could not hold off any longer, and burst into an orgasm, jerking over and over into Carmen. She buried her head onto her girlfriend's shoulder, knowing that Carmen was close to cumming too, even though she had just came. When she finally did… they rocked together, bodies molded tightly together as one.

As their convulsions began to subside, and their bodies started to relax, Carmen lifted Shane from her shoulder and ran her palm up Shane's forehead, brushing the hair out of her girlfriend's eyes. She wiped away the beads of sweat that appeared on the near perfect face and scolded lightly. "Pervert."

Shane leaned down and bit into Carmen's chin. "I'm not"

"Yes you are, who wakes people this way?"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up any other way… And your ass was way too irresistible." Shane smirked, her hands traveled down to cup Carmen's ass to accentuate her point. She licked her lips "Mmm… Too bad we didn't have chocolate…"

Carmen untangled herself from her girlfriend's arms and lied back down onto the bed. "Argh… Don't remind me… I felt so sticky after… hopefully the ants don't get to the clothes before laundry day."

Shane pouted as she threw herself beside her girlfriend. "You really know howda spoil a good thing."

Carmen turned to her side to face her girlfriend, a smile firmly in place. "Thank you for waking me up."

Shane grinned widely. "You better get up now, or you will be late for work…"

"Now, who's the one being the spoilsport?" Carmen stuck her tongue out at Shane. The cuteness of the Latina was so precious, Shane couldn't help but lean in to capture the pouty lips, but she came into contact with two fingers instead.

"Morning breath."

"I don't care…" Shane said, leaning in again…

"But I do…" Carmen said, when she saw a pout form on Shane's face, she grinned, she leaned in to put a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "You know I do…"

"Yeah yeah…" Shane murmured, she pouted a few moments more, before relenting and landing a kiss at the side of her face too. "Come. You really gotta get ready."

"But I'm too relax now to get to work." Carmen whined again, she groaned as Shane climbed over her and got off the bed. "It's all your fault."

"My fault or not… You gotta get up." Shane said, picking her shorts and putting it on. She threw Carmen's shorts to her.

"You are gonna have to carry me. As punishment." Carmen said as she put her shorts back on. As soon as she was done, she lifted her hands up like a baby. Shane leaned down and placed her arms on either side of Carmen, looking her straight in her eye.

After a few moments, Shane narrowed her eyes, "You're not joking, are you?"

Carmen smirked.

With one quick swipe, Shane linked her hands under Carmen's ass and lifted her up, catching the Latina off-guard. Carmen yelped and struggled to regain her balance, locking her legs around her girlfriend as she got carted away to the washroom.

"Can I let you down now, Mistress?"

"Yes, you may."

After Shane let go of her girlfriend, she pretended to flex her arms, "You really need to lose some weight baby."

"How dare you, servant girl!" Carmen poked Shane in her ribs before crossing her to the cabinet and pull out the toothpaste. She squeezed the paste onto Shane's toothbrush and handed it off to her girlfriend before doing the same to her own.

"Thank you baby." Shane said as she stepped to the sink. She pecked Carmen on her cheeks again before turning to the mirror and began brushing.

* * *

Shane watched Carmen as she spitted out her final gurgle. As soon as she replaced her cup and her brush, Carmen turned to look at her girlfriend. "Why are you staring at me?"

Shane smug, pulling her girlfriend's arm and tucking her into her embrace. "Can I have my kiss now?"

Instead of answering, Carmen leaned up and captured her girlfriend's lips in one urgent and passionate kiss. Shane returned her kiss hungrily, kiss for kiss, lips for lips, tongue for tongue. Both girls greedy for more of what the other could offer.

After both were satisfied, with a few last short kisses, Carmen leaned her head on her girlfriend's cheek. "I love this…"

"I'm a good kisser." Shane smirked again.

Carmen smacked Shane hard on her shoulder, "No, not that… I mean this… Waking up with you."

"Yeah… I love it too… I could get use to this."

"Me too… We should do this more often…" Carmen sighed.

"Yeah… In the three years we're together, we did this like… Never?" Shane pouted, pulling her girlfriend in tighter.

Carmen laughed and kissed her precious Shane again, "Never is pushing it baby…" Another kiss again, "But definitely not enough." She sighed into her girl's arms.

"So erm… I'm not a good kisser huh?"

"… what?"

"You said… I'm not a good kisser?"

Finally, Carmen understood what Shane was referring to, "You, are the best kisser… in the world… I am keeping you around, for your kisses and your pastries." Carmen leaned up for another round of leg-popping, toe-curling kisses.

"Speaking of pastries honey…" Carmen said as she stepped into the shower, Shane sat down at the toilet bowl and pee-ed. "I really gotta stop eating them…"

"Why?" Shane said, pulling off her clothes after she finished peeing and joined Carmen in the shower. "You don't like them anymore?"

"No… I love them… But I'm getting fat…"As Carmen bent down to grab the shampoo, Shane groped at her ass. "Stop Shane… We don't have time…" Carmen swat her girlfriend's hands away.

"Sorry…" Shane said, reaching over to grab the bottle of shampoo Carmen handed to her instead. "You're not getting fat."

"I am!"

"No, you're not!" Shane mimicked the way Carmen's voice raised up. Carmen rewarded her with another smack, full with shampoo lather.

"You said so yourself…"

"I was kidding, sweetheart…"

"Ahuh… I'm still fat, I feel fat… I feel like a buffoon in my suit." Carmen stabbed at her hair, getting more worked up as she spoke.

"Carmen, Carmen honey… relax… You are the most gorgeous, hottest, sexiest…" Shane paused as Carmen let out a 'pff', she grabbed Carmen by the arms, suds and all, and span her around to face her, "The sexiest manager in the ho… no the world… And I am the luckiest bitch to be snooping this sexy ass."

A huge grin broke out on Carmen's face. "Snooping…?" Carmen landed her hands on Shane's neck. "You really do try baby..."

"What's wrong with what I just said?" Shane frowned.

"Nothing…. I love you baby…"

Shane grinned from ear to ear, she ran her hands down Carmen's back to her butt. "Stop baby… Don't get me worked up for nothing…" Carmen scolded again.

"What…! I'm just soaping up your body…"

"With shampoo?" Carmen raised her eyebrow, "You just wanna grope at me."

"Yeap."

Carmen reached behind her and turned on the shower, catching Shane in surprise.

"What's that for!" Shane rubbed the water out of her eyes.

"A cold shower for a horny girlfriend." Carmen said, washing off all the soap on her before stepping out of the bathtub. "Come on, hun, we're gonna be late…"

"Spoilsport!" Shane said as she quickly lathered herself up.

"Get ready soon, I still gotta drive you to the hotel…" Carmen cooed as she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"This is a big day for you baby… You sure the pastries are ready?" Carmen asked, for the thirteenth time.

"Yes Carm…" Shane said as she linked her fingers with Carmen's and placed it on her lap. "I know it's a big day for you too…"

"You've no idea… I haven't told you 'bout…" Carmen started to say, before she could finish her sentence, Shane shouted, "Look out!"

A car from a blind alley turned out just at the moment, and Carmen used all her wits to avoid hitting the asshole. "JERK!" She yelled as she straighten the car out.

"Ya'okay?"

"Yes… Geez, twats like that shouldn't drive!" Carmen recomposed herself and gripped Shane's hand again. They drove in silence for a while, both still recovering from the earlier incident.

"I hope Al's doing okay with the staff…" Shane voiced out her thoughts suddenly.

Carmen looked over and gave Shane's hand a squeeze. "Baby… Alice is capable enough to handle the kitchen… You gotta start trusting her and delegating tasks to her."

"But I like making pastries..."

"Yeah… I know. But that's not the job of the head pastry chef. A head pastry chef runs her kitchen. They hire and fire the staff, determine costs, revamp the menu, take care of all administrative tasks, interact with the dining room managers, and just oversee everything." Carmen glanced at Shane who was really quiet, she bit her bottom lip and returned her eyes back to the road, thinking of what to say next. "Baby… As your rank grows….."

"Fuck… I am a pastry chef… I make pastries…"

"Baby… I understand… but…"

Shane turned to look at the buildings whizzing by, "I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"Fine." Carmen pulled her hand away and replaced it on the steering wheel, pretending to concentrate on the road while actually fuming inside, she cannot understand why Shane shuts down on her and refused to discuss anything. She was getting tired of waiting for Shane to be 'ready to talk' every time they had a discussion.

"Look, I'll think about it okay… Just… let us get through today first…" Shane pleaded, reaching over to hold her girlfriend's hand again. She wasn't happy at Carmen for trying to run her life all the time, she didn't like controlling and professional Carmen, preferring the Carmen she knew at home, away from work. It was almost like Carmen turn into another person when she got to work, and Shane did not like it at all.

Carmen allowed Shane to hold her hand, though she still didn't say a word. She stole a peek at her girlfriend, and saw her girlfriend looking out of the window, frowning. She sighed, all she wanted was the best for her girl, but it seemed like her girl was determined to stay at the bottom. It wasn't easy convincing Shane to take up the job of Head Chef in the first place, low-esteem and all; but now, she knew it was impossible to get Shane to give up baking altogether. It was a losing battle, and Carmen knew she had to allow Shane to think this through herself.

As she pulled up to a red light, Carmen leaned over and kissed the chef's cheek. When Shane looked at her surprised, she smiled a reassuring smile at her girlfriend before turning back to the road, not before lifting the hand she was holding up and kissing it, then placing it on her chest.

Shane beamed, every time she thought that Carmen was overbearing or unreasonable, Carmen would do little things to show her support, and Shane was really appreciative of it. Carmen challenged her, show her scary and horrid truths, they would hurt her bad, but she would always follow up with little gestures that would take the pain away. When Carmen pulled up onto another red light, Shane twisted Carmen around to place a full and loving kiss onto Carmen's lips.

The day would be long, the job would be hard, but as long as they had each other, they could face anything.

Together.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pull up here." Shane said as Carmen turned into the street leading to the Hotel Sovereign. Carmen immediately pulled the car into a safe spot and turned to look at Shane.

"Shane…"

"I know babe, I'll just walk the two blocks." Shane looked around before opening the car door to slip out of her seat. A hand on her shoulder stopped her and she turned back to look at Carmen.

"I love you… You know that? You're the best thing in my life." Carmen said as she pulled Shane into a kiss.

Shane pulled away, not before landing one final short kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She paused a little before she glanced at Carmen. "Carmen, I think maybe it's time… ya'know… to let… them know."

Carmen sighed, and turned to look at the steering wheel. "Shane… we agreed, when I accepted the job… that we are going to keep our private lives out of it."

"Yeah… I know. But it's fucking hard."

"It worked so far."

"But it's been 5months. I don't know how long I can keep pretending to not know you…"

"Baby…"

Shane slumped her shoulder, understanding her girlfriend's reluctance to break the rules, her girlfriend's ambition made it even more crucial that she had a clean record. "Okay…" She turned to leave the vehicle, but was once again stopped by her girlfriend.

"Baby… Let's talk 'bout this after today okay? We'll talk… really talk when all this is over." Carmen pleaded with her girlfriend, not wanting her to leave with ill feelings.

"We never talk Carmen."

Carmen stared at the bitter face in front of her. "What do you mean by that?"

"We never talk. We never have time to talk."

"What do you mean… I try talking to you, you shut down on me."

"No. You always tell me what to do… that's not talking." Shane's voice raised, a tab too harshly, and immediately she regretted saying that.

"Is that what you think?" Carmen gripped the steering wheel hard, trying to will away the aching pain that was squeezing at her heart.

Shane reached over to pull Carmen into a hug, but Carmen flinched away, and she slumped back into her seat; she wasn't planning on the words, but it came out of her mouth from nowhere and she knew that it hurt her girlfriend deep.

"I'm sorry… It's just… I'm sorry baby… pretend I didn't say that… please…"

"No… you said it." Carmen answered, still staring straight ahead at her. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Carm… I'm sorry, I really don't mean it that way. Please don't be mad… please."

Carmen took a deep breath in, then turned towards Shane. "I am going to be late to work…" She saw her girlfriend's desperate look, like a puppy who did something wrong and needed the approval of its master again. "Baby… It's okay… You're gonna be late for work too."

"I've no mood for work if you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." When she saw that Shane wasn't buying it, she sighed, "Okay… maybe a 'lil. You just go wow the crowd today okay… Whatever is bothering you, we can talk later…"

"I'm sorry baby… I really didn't mean it…"

"Shane. I'm serious… it's okay… we have both been busy, and with the new arrangement… I know it is not ideal, and tempers have been short. We can solve everything together… But right now, we both gotta work."

"Okay…" Shane said, she looked up at Carmen through her lashes, "Do I get to kiss you goodbye?"

Carmen leaned in and pecked Shane on her lips, abruptly, and Shane knew that Carmen wasn't over being mad, but she didn't want to push the subject further, she was out of line and they really needed to get to work. Before Carmen pulled away though, Shane grabbed her girlfriend into a huge hug and showed her how much she was loved, "I love you Carmen." With that, she exited the car and scurried down the street.

* * *

"Shane… Where've you been! I've been look'in for you." Alice hollered at Shane as she stepped into the kitchen.

Shane was baffled at Alice's sudden question, "You told me to stay in later today… So I did…"

"You did? But your car was here when I got here at 6am. I was looking for you so that I could kill you." Alice said rapidly, like a machine gun shooting at the enemy.

"Oh… I erm… was really tired…" And that's the truth.

"And… my shoulders were killing me…" Also the truth.

"So I decided to… erm… take a cab…" Now that's the huge lie.

"Oh… I thought you came in early to bake again…" Alice shook her head before continuing to whisk the flour mix in her hand.

"Why would I do that?"

"Who knows… you are the most obsessed person I know." Alice replied. Lace walked past Shane just then and chipped in, "Yeah… In all my years in the kitchen, no head chef has stayed in the kitchen as long as you do."

Shane grinned, instantly embarrassed, and yet a hint of pride snuck in. She was known to her staff as the most conscientious and most hands-on boss they had, and they were loyal to her for the same reasons. "Shut up, both of you…" Shane scolded mockingly as she put on her apron. "Alice, give me a low-down."

"Gord, Jenny and Lace are putting the decorations for the pastries baked yesterday… I am leading the team baking the fresh stuff. Everything is going fine today…" She leans in and whisper into Shane's ear, "And Jenny is not acting weird today…"

Shane nodded and turned to look around her kitchen, satisfied that she had a great crew. And she picked up an offset spatula to start working on one of the cakes on the counter, she saw that Alice froze and was staring at the direction of the other side of the kitchen. She turned to see what Alice was looking at, and shook her head, not surprised at all to find that Dana Fairbanks had just entered the kitchen. She snapped her fingers in front of her assistant to snap her out of her trance and then turned back to the cake. Luckily she hadn't touched the cake yet, because Alice suddenly grabbed her arm and held it so tightly that she would have bruised, if she didn't slap the hand away in time.

"Dana… How are you today?" Shane asked, ignoring the assistant standing beside her and greeted the Banquet Coordinator who had walked over.

Dana glanced at Alice, but quickly evaded the blonde's eyes before turning to the head pastry chef and greeting the woman, "Hey Shane… good morning. How's everything going?"

Shane nodded her head at her crew, as if to show Dana everything is going well, and she smiled at the banquet coordinator. She was wondering how she could breach the subject of Carmen without anyone suspecting her of anything. But before she did, good old Dana did the honors for her.

"So, Miss Morales is not here yet, so I thought I'll drop in to see if you guys need anything."

Shane nodded at Alice, "Alice, you are in charge today, anything you need?"

The usually chatty and never-short-of-words Alice was for once, tongue-tied. She stared, jaw agaped, at Dana, causing the coordinator to blush a bright shade of red. Shane let out a breath and with a apologetic smile at Dana, nudged Alice with her elbow.

Broken from her trance, Alice started to stutter, "Oh.. right right… erm… nothing… at all." She said, in her attempt to sound normal. Shane had to try to suppress a giggle, and decided to spare the two from the awkward situation. "Everything's fine Dane…"

Somehow, Dana started stuttering as well. "Er… Yah So erm… this is the walkie… I'll let you guys know when erm… the banquet hall is ready for the food."

"Sure Dane…" Shane took the walkie from Dana and set it on the counter top, before flashing the Shane smile at her.

"Oh… by the way Shane, is your speech ready?" Dana turned back right after she walked off.

"Speech? No one told me 'bout a speech!"

"Oh erm… I thought Miss Morales did… You are up for a short speech at 3pm. I'll get Miss Morales to fill you in." Dana said, she stole one last glance at Alice, blushed and was out of the door in an instant.

"Speech Shane?" Alice nudged her boss. Shane turned and gave a deadpan look to Alice, and decided to jab her back. "You got your speech back Alice?"

"Shuddup! You sure you're gonna go up for a speech? You're the shiest person in the world…" Alice nudged her boss again.

"You shut up." Shane shook her head. She took the walkie from the counter top and handed it over to Alice. "Here."

"What's this for."

"You heard the girl, bring out the food to the banquet hall."

"Why me!" Alice exclaimed, terrified at the prospects of having to converse with Dana.

And that was Shane's exact intentions. "I'm giving you the chance to interact with Dana." She grinned at Alice. "I've gotta go talk to Miss Morales about the speech thing, and if I cannot weasel out of it, I've gotta write the speech. You take care of the kitchen."

Before Alice said anything more, Shane hung her apron and was out of the kitchen door.

* * *

"Carmen…" Dana quick-stepped away to the Assistant Manager when she spotted her walk into the banquet hall. "You're finally here."

"What's wrong?"

"So far so good."

Carmen walked around the banquet hall and checked on the progress of the preparation. She inspected the chandeliers, satisfied that it was nice and shimmery. Then she walked over to the serving crew setting up the silverware on the table. The minute she walked up to them, they froze, waiting for her to find a fault in their work, but she looked at the silverware immaculately placed, and complimented the crew on the nice work. Before she went on though, she noticed that the tables' flower centerpiece were not there yet.

"Dane, where are the flowers?" Carmen asked the coordinator who was walking beside her. Just then, Jeremy ran up towards Carmen and cried out while trying to claim his breath, "Car… Miss Morales… Teddy Floral called, the staff there mixed up the days of the banquet. They don't have the flowers for us."

"Miss Morales, the serving crew mixed up the sitting arrangements." Eva ran up right at that moment too.

Even as the problems surfaced all at the same time, Carmen stayed composed and took the time to contemplate things through. She glanced around at her staff who were staring at her intently, waiting for her orders.

"Jeremy, go pick up the flowers from Eightball Floral, use Ravi, he drives safe and fast… I'm sure they'll accommodate us." Carmen said to Jeremy, Jeremy was about to run off before Carmen stopped him. " Eve, call them up and tell them that we need flowers arrangements. Make it simple. In fact, get singles with vases. We'll arrange them ourselves. J, be back in 20mins."

Eva was about to run off before she remembered, "What kinda flowers, Miss Morales?"

"Just make sure that they have enough for the entire banquet hall. I trust your judgement." Carmen smiled at the young girl, giving her assurance. Before Eva ran off again, Carmen called out, "Give me the sitting arrangements Eve, Dana and I will settle it."

"Right right…" Eva savaged through the folder she was carrying before handing the list to Dana.

As Carmen watched Eva run off, Dana started looking over the list. "Damn, the seats are definitely all screwed up."

"Let's start from the VIP area, before working our way outwards." Carmen commanded as she walked towards the table nearest to the stage. She turned to Dana and asked, "What time is the stage crew coming?"

"In about an hour." Dana looked at her watch. "The in-charge Sue said that they have everything set up, but they are coming in to test the sound systems."

"Great." Carmen was about to start arranging the name tags at the VIP table when Shane made her way towards her. Engrossed in getting the work done, she did not realize Shane was beside her until Dana nudged her.

"Carmen, you didn't tell Shane about the speech that she had to give?"

"Oh shit." Carmen realized her mistake with a start. She looked up and jumped a step back when she realized that Shane was standing right in front of her. She fought hard not to show any affection for the woman, and composed herself quickly to address Shane in the proper way. "Miss McCutheon, good morning."

Shane too appeared distant and accusing, "Miss Morales, you did not inform me of a speech."

When Shane saw that Dana was fixing the name tags on another table and was out of ear shot, she whispered angrily to Carmen, "Carmen… When were you planning to tell me about the speech? When I'm pushed onstage?"

"I'm so sorry… I forgot about it… I was suppose to tell you yesterday, but I completely forgot about it." Carmen whispered back apologetically.

"Shit Carmen, you know I cannot write a speech… Not in such a short notice." Shane was pissed off.

Carmen looked around and made sure no one was looking at them before scooting nearer to whisper, "I know… I wrote a speech for you, I wanted to talk to you about it yesterday, go through it with you. But I completely forgotten."

"You wrote a speech… for me?" Shane was positively fuming.

"Not wrote a speech for you… I outlined it for you… I really was going to discuss it with you yesterday."

"Fuck Carm, how can you do this?"

Carmen looked at Dana again, paranoid that the woman was eavesdropping, she saw Dana put her head near her walkie, and then walking towards the entrance of the banquet hall. Satisfied that Dana was really far away, Carmen turned back to look at Shane. "Baby… I'm really sorry, here…" Carmen took out a piece of paper from her work folder, clearly the outline for Shane's speech and passed it to her girlfriend, "This is the outline I worked out."

"Carmen. Do you think I'm stupid? That I can't write my own speech?" Shane hit the roof as she looked at the paper, it wasn't just an outline, it was a model speech.

Shane raised her voice, and Carmen saw a couple of heads turned towards them. She was pissed because Shane was bringing attention to them. "I said I was sorry that I forgot to tell you. And I know you don't like public speaking. I was just trying to help."

"Fuck. You are so fucking controlling. It's fucking annoying."

"I'm not…" Carmen started to deny, she wanted to appease her girlfriend, but her own defenses built up and she herself was getting annoyed. "Whatever Shane. I'm fucking busy here. I've already apologized, so if you want you fucking write your own speech."

"Well, fuck the speech. I'm not fucking doing it."

"What! Shane you are not fucking doing this…. You have to give the speech. Everyone is here for you."

"Fuck them. And fuck you. If I back out, you will look bad, that's the only fucking reason why you wrote the speech, so that I don't mess up your fucking banquet."

"You do whatever the fuck you want." Carmen angrily slammed the name tags on their respective places, using the motion to calm herself down.

But Shane wasn't done accusing. "Admit it. Fuck… you are fucking embarrassed of me. And you are afraid I will make you look bad."

"I'm doing this for you. I want you to look good in front of the entire country. _IS_ that too much to ask?" Carmen walked off, with Shane hot on her heels. "God Shane… I don't know why you are so pissed."

Shane ran in front of Carmen and stopped her in her tracks. "You don't know why I'm pissed? Fuck… maybe because I have enough of you controlling me."

Carmen stared at Shane, shocked that her girlfriend had just said that, she fought back tears that were threatening to fall, "I made a mistake… I forgot to tell you about the speech. But I only wanted the best for you. I'm sorry that I'm controlling you, suffocating you. From now on, I'll leave you alone."

With that, Carmen turned to walk away. Shane wasn't about to let her leave, and grabbed for her arm. Before she said anything though, Dana came back into the banquet hall and scurried over to them. "Is everything alright here?" Dana asked as she saw the look of anger on both of the women's faces.

Carmen shook off Shane's grip and straighten her suit, immediately resuming her professional stance, "Everything's fine Dana, please delete Miss McCutheon's speech from the itinerary, she is not willing to do it."

"But Miss Peabody…"

"I'll speak to Miss Peabody after the banquet. It's my fault for not informing Miss McCutheon about the speech." Carmen glanced over at Shane one last time, and looked away quickly when her tears threatened to fall again. She turned back to Dana and said, "I'm going to the restroom, please continue with the sitting arrangements."

Dana looked at Carmen's receding figure and turned back to look at Shane, unsure of what had transpired between the two. She gave a tight smile before turning away, but was held back by Shane. "I'm doing the speech, don't delete it."

"But…"

"I'll do it…" Shane said firmly, before walking away towards the kitchen.

Dana looked at Shane's receding figure before turning towards where Carmen went, and shrugged her shoulders before returning to the sitting arrangements.


	8. Chapter 8

Carmen sat inside one of the stalls in the hotel's restroom, trying to control her anger and her tears. On one hand she was so ready to burst into a full bawl, to let go of all the anger, the frustration, the tension, the stress and the hurt, on the other, she needed to keep strong, keep up appearances, and keep her makeup on. Much as she wanted to hate Shane for what she had said, she knew that there were some truths in her girlfriend's words.

She was in the stall for what seemed like a long time, just thinking of how things had became so fucked up. Maybe she shouldn't have came to Los Angeles, maybe she should have stayed in San Francisco, maybe then, it wouldn't have been so hard. But she wanted to be with Shane, she wanted to see her girlfriend everyday, to be able to kiss her goodnight, see her smile her goofy little smile, and hold her in her arms when she needed the support, that was what she came to LA for. She wasn't prepared for the bitchiness, the conflicts and all that jazz that came along with it.

And then it hit her.

What if Shane and her were not meant to be? That they were so different in personality and outlook that it was impossible to stay together?

That brought about a fresh set of tears, and Carmen grabbed at the toilet roll to clean off whatever drips, for fear of it smudging her makeup. Shane had seemed to given up on her. But was she willing to give up on Shane? To admit that she failed in her relationship? It wasn't hard to see that Shane had started to resent her, and anger boiled inside of Carmen again. Wasn't her ambition and her drive the thing that attracted Shane in the first place?

She pulled at the innocent toilet paper in her hand until the paper torn to shreds. And with every tug, she fell herself grew stronger. Finally, she stood up from the toilet seat and exited the stall.

What she saw in the mirror directly opposite the stall shocked her. Her hair was in a mess, her makeup smudged all over, and her clothes wrinkled at the wrong places. She wasn't about to face the world like that, not during the day of such an important event.

* * *

"Dan… Dana… yes? Ov.. Over?" Alice said apprehensively into the walkie, holding the object as if it was a precious baby.

"Hi… Erm… Alice…?" Dana's voice came over through the intercom. Alice started grinning big, excited about the chance to talk to the elusive girl.

"Hi… Erm… I'm just checking… If I can erm… bring out the cakes now? They're all almost ready." Alice asked gingerly.

"Oh… erm… I'll… let you know soon."

"O.. okay…" Alice said, Dana sounded like she was going to go, but she wasn't about to let her crush go so easy, "Oh erm… I was wondering…"

Just then, Shane stomped into the kitchen door. Her face angrier than anyone had ever seen. "Shane…" Alice called out. But Shane ignored her and stomped through, all the way to the back door.

"What's up with Shane?" She asked Dana, suddenly forgetting that she was supposed to be shy and tentative.

Apparently, the change of subject and the new gossip served them well, because Dana stopped stuttering as well. "I don't know… I saw her arguing with Miss Morales, and they both stomped off really angry."

"Argh… I hate that cow, only she could make Shane so pissed off." Alice hissed, she didn't know what had happened, she only knew that she didn't like the assistant manager, and whatever went wrong, it had to be the assistant manager's fault.

"Hey… Carmen's a great girl… She's just really professional."

"You think? I think she is out to make Shane's life hell. She didn't tell Shane about the speech on purpose!"

"Come on, Alice… She's not that bad…" Dana coaxed through the intercom. "Erm… Alice… I gotta go, work…"

"Okay…" Alice said, "It's… erm… it's nice talking to you…"

"Yeah… I er… like it too…"

Alice replaced the walkie onto the counter, and sighed, wanting to go check up on Shane, but knowing to leave her boss alone.

* * *

'Screw Shane. Screw her for what she is putting me through.' Carmen thought as she frantically tried to clean up as much as she could. She fixed her hair back into a presentable bun, smoothing away all the stray strands that had fallen free; washed away the smudges of her mascara and washed off the eye-shadow that got screwed up; finally she straighten out her suit as much as she could to how it was before. She leaned her hands on the counter top and lowered her head, using that moment to recollect herself. Her heart pounded against her chest, hurting and all she could think about was going home and crying. But she couldn't do that, she couldn't leave her work unfinished, they were behind schedule because of the mindless interruptions, and it was not like her to give up anything halfway.

"Carmen? Carmen?" Dana's voice came through the walkie, and it snapped Carmen out of her moment. "Yes Dane?"

"J is back with the flowers. I'm gonna go ahead and start with the arrangements, and I'm getting J to finish off the name tags."

"That's fine Dane, thank you. I'll be there in a min, just gotta go back to the office to get something."

"Okay."

Carmen put the walkie down and looked straight into the mirror, silently encouraging herself to strive on, and with one last deep breath, made her way to her office to touch up her makeup.

* * *

Shane sat in her little haven, sulking. She clutched the speech tightly in her hand, knowing that she should use it because Carmen understood public speaking, but her pride refused to give in to Carmen. She wiped her eyes before her tears fell. She loved Carmen, but she hated the way Carmen treated her, and she couldn't find a balance between the two.

Sigh, it wasn't like she didn't know how Carmen was… Carmen was assertive, ambitious, strong-willed… and those were the very qualities that drew her to the beautiful Latina in the first place. These qualities she lacked, and every day she thank the heavens that this wonderful woman loved her enough to stay with her for 3 years. But now, these qualities of her girlfriend was driving her nuts, dictating everything she did, and compromising who she was and what she did.

Shane slumped her head down onto her arms, so very tired…. Tired of all responsibilities that were shafted onto her. It was hard enough to know this banquet was to showcase her sweets, but to give a speech? Shane just wanted to hide away… To disappear until it was all over.

She remembered a time when everything was simpler. Every weekend she drove up to San Francisco and spent a fabulous time with her girlfriend. Even when her Carmen was busy with exams, she just loved watching the ambitious young woman go through her books with such fervor and zest. And when Carmen started work, and was really busy and had not much time with her, Shane loved standing behind her, just being there for her when she came back from work, tired, stressed, and pissed off. Those times were tiring, having to endure a 6-hour drive back and forth, but those were happy times.

She wished she could go back to that time, where home and work were separated, when she had time to be alone for most part of the week, and having the time to miss her girlfriend.

But she did miss her girlfriend, and she relished in the times where she would wake up every day with Carmen in her arms. In fact, she missed the latina every waking moment without her.

And right now, she missed Carmen much. She didn't like being mad at her girlfriend. And she knew she had hurt her, hurt her bad.

Shane looked at the paper in her hand. Reading a small paragraph from it, she realized that amidst her busy schedule, Carmen still took the time to write a speech for her, and all she did was say all those hurtful things to her. All she could see was the controlling and overly ambitious Carmen, but what she should see was the caring and attentive Carmen.

In the course of that short time, she went from being over the top angry, to surprisingly depressed. Shane didn't want Carmen to be mad at her… Now that she was calmed enough, she was looking beyond the bitterness she felt. Finally, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

"Nice job, Eve." Carmen offered the young lady a smile; with her real feelings tucked safely away at the back of her head, and her professional persona naturally shined through. "The lilies matched the settings completely."

Eva smiled shyly at the assistant manager, before returning to arranging the stalks into the vases. Dana and Jeremy ran around, with the help of some other staff members, setting the vases, checking if the right name tags were at the right tables. Carmen rolled up her sleeves and started at the vases, but just as she set the first vase down, she saw Tina walking towards her.

Tina looked around, pleased at what she saw, "How's everything?"

Carmen nodded, "Everything's going well, a few minor problems, but nothing we cannot solve."

"Good good… This is going to be gr…" Tina was interrupted by the beeping sound of a cell phone. Carmen looked down at her pocket and realized that it was hers. She ignored it and smiled apologetically at Tina. "No worries, you should check that, in case it's important." Tina placed a hand on Carmen's shoulder and smiled approvingly, "I'm gonna tell Miss Peabody about the great job."

As soon as the Manager turn around, Carmen looked at her phone and saw a text message, 'I'm sorry Carm, come to the room.'

Anger flashed across her face as she replied, 'No. I'm busy.' A few moments later, she received another text message, 'Come to the room now Carmen, we need to talk.' Carmen knew she didn't have time to talk, and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what Shane had to say, 'I'm really busy now. This can wait.'

Carmen continued placing the vases onto the tables when she didn't get another text from Shane. A few moments later, her phone rang again, this time, the tone of her incoming calls. She knew immediately that it was Shane and excused herself to answer the call.

"What?"

"Come to the room Carm."

"I don't have the time to do this."

"Fuck Carm, is your fucking job more important than me? Than US?"

"I have fucking responsibilities…"

"What 'bout your responsibility to US..." A long pause ensued, "Carmen, please come to the room, we really need to talk."

Carmen contemplated it and looked over her shoulder at her colleagues, they were all hard at work. Finally she sighed. "Fine. I'll be there in a bit."

Carmen took pains to go the long way, down the carpark, out the hotel, round the back, into the loading bay and then finally she reached the little room. She knocked twice, and waited.

As soon as the door opened, Carmen felt herself being grabbed and pulled inside.

Without a word, Shane pressed Carmen onto the wall and held her hands over her head. She crashed her lips onto Carmen's and expressed, what she couldn't with words, all she felt into that one kiss…


	9. Chapter 9

"Fuck Shane… Let go of me!"

Shane pressed her entire weight onto Carmen, holding her prisoner in her arms. She stared into the brown eyes, trying, desperately, to formulate the words to tell Carmen… she didn't know what.

"Carm… I…" She started, but she did not know what to say. The deep soulful eyes in front of her questioning, asking, seeking, whatever Shane was trying to express. Instead, she pressed her lips back onto Carmen's, trying to find back that passion and that warmth that home Carmen gave her.

Realizing that Shane wasn't going to talk, Carmen pushed lightly, silently begging Shane to let her go. But Shane retaliated by pressing harder on her girlfriend, her hand snaking her way into the tight skirt.

* * *

Carmen was disappointed at Shane's lack of communication, she was getting quite tired of how Shane tried to solve everything by sex and intimacy. At the same time, she didn't know what Shane was trying to say, the look she got from her love was almost a desperate plea. Something in Shane was falling apart, and Carmen feared it was their love, and Shane was using sex to justify staying with her.

She pushed on Shane hard, and took two steps to the right, just out of reach of her sexually charged girlfriend. "Is this your way of talking Shane? Because I seriously have no time for this."

Shane sat down on the floor, her legs not holding her weight.

"We really need to talk Carmen… I really don't want to be mad at you."

"Whatever… You are not doing the speech anymore… so let's just drop it for now." Carmen sat down on the bed, dejected.

"It's not just the… speech… We need to talk about us."

"I don't want to hear this now Shane."

"Don't you fucking care?"

Looking up at Shane, fatigue written all over her face, Carmen said, "I care… Of course I care. But I cannot afford to do this now. I have a banquet starting in two hours… I cannot allow myself to think about anything else." Carmen didn't want to tell Shane, in that many words, that she wouldn't be able to function if Shane was going to say she wanted a break, she couldn't bare the words from Shane. Her words came out harsh and unfeeling, but whatever Shane was going to tell her, she wanted to be prepared for it, and right now wasn't the time for it.

"Fine… Go back to your fucking banquet… that's all you fucking care about anyway."

"That's not true and you know it."

"What do I know? I only know I'm a fucking idiot." Shane said, turning to the wall and unloaded her fist, along with her frustrations on the wall. Carmen glanced over at Shane at the other end of the room, the small room suddenly felt so big, the distance between them so threatening.

"Don't you have to work? You should go fucking work."

"Shane… don't be like that, we can talk about this after the banquet."

"Fuck the stupid banquet… fuck the stupid hotel… fuck everything." Shane shouted, she crossed the room and came in front of Carmen. "And fuck…."

Carmen stood up, unfazed by Shane's outburst, she rather Shane let out with her usual outburst, than remain silent and solemn. "What? Fuck me too?" Carmen said in a soft voice. "You are impossible Shane. We'll talk when you are calm enough."

She pushed pass Shane and walked towards the door. A pause. She turned back at Shane and said "I don't fucking care anymore, even if you don't give the speech, even if you don't fucking show up at all. Whatever. I am so sick of caring."

With that, she was gone… leaving Shane in the room alone, a hand holding her hip and another hand grabbing at her hair.

* * *

As soon as Carmen stepped back into the banquet, a swarm of her staff members with questions and problems surrounded her. She tried as best as she could to keep her mind on the work, but her mind wanders to Shane every other minute, and she caught herself looking over her shoulder at the kitchen. Kit, Alice, Lara, Jenny all ran in and out, but no sign of her girlfriend.

She sighed. 'Stop thinking about it Carmen,' Carmen thought, 'You were the one who refused to talk.' As much as Carmen wanted to put all the blame on Shane, she knew that she had a big part to play as well. Her pushing demands was causing a lot of stress on Shane, and she guess she didn't handle the situation as well as she could…

"Carmen! The sound crew are here. And the host too, you wanna meet them?" Dana pulled on her arm, effectively snapping her out of her daydream. She nodded at the cheerful woman in front of her and followed her towards the stage.

Shane walked through the kitchen, her crew avoided her eyes, the look of rage frightening to even her closest staff members. As soon as she reached the banquet hall, she saw Alice arranging the trays on the tables. She walked towards her assistant with an air she was hoping would pass off as nonchalance.

"Hey you." Alice said as Shane approached. "You feeling better?"

Shane just shrugged. She began to look around, making sure everything looks great. But Alice wasn't about to let it go.

"Why the glum face?" She slung her hand over Shane's shoulder and continued, "Whadayasay we head out for a drink after this banquet crap?"

Shane looked over her shoulder at Carmen, who was busy talking a butch-looking gal at the sound console. Alice followed her eyes and when she saw it was Carmen, she sniffed and turned back to Shane. "Hey, just ignore that bitch."

Just then Jenny came out of the kitchen and Alice called out to her. "Jen, come'ere…" When Jenny neared, she said, "Tell everyone drinks tonight. On Shane?" Alice lifted her eyebrows at Shane. Shane looked at Carmen again, and cringed a little when she saw Carmen laughing flirtatiously with the butch. She frowned and turned her attention back to her assistants, "Sure."

"Great…" Alice gave Shane a tug before the brightest idea hit her. "Hey, how 'bout we go to your place and drink till the sun comes up."

"No!" Shane said, a little too quickly, "I mean… er… it's not a good idea… cuz er…"

"Aw come'n Shane… It's time to introduce us to that girlfriend of yours." Alice tried to coo.

Jenny swallowed hard, "Shane has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah! See Shane, it's almost like she doesn't exist!" Alice nudged her boss, she turned to Jenny to explain, "Shane has been smitten with this girl… I don't even know her name. She went up to San Francisco every week for 2 years… Just to see her. Then the girlfriend moved in with Shane 5 months ago…"

"5 months ago?" Jenny said in a small voice. "That's when…"

"Yeap… when Shane decided to accept that promotion." Alice nudged her boss again when she saw that Shane had been ignoring them and arranging the plates on long table. "And we haven't been to her place ever since."

"Oh… I see." Jenny said, finally understanding why Shane rejected her the previous day.

Finally, Shane sighed. "Don't you both have things to do? Go supervise the kitchen Alice." She stole a glance over at Carmen, now talking to another gorgeous girl holding a microphone, then she freed herself from Alice's grip. "Jenny, go bring out the puffs, and tell the guys, drinks, the usual place, on me."

Jenny nodded and hurried back into the kitchen, afraid to incur the wrath of her boss, she saw the look of anger on Shane just an hour ago, and she didn't want to experience that first hand. Alice on the other hand, wasn't as scared, having known Shane for a long time. After Jenny walks off, she turned back to Shane and said seriously, "I've never seen you as angry before. Wanna share what happened?"

"It's nothing Alice," Shane sighed. "Just go back to work."

Some things were better left unsaid.

* * *

"And at 2pm, Miss Peabody is going to give a speech." Carmen informed Tera, the host of the event. Max, the sound engineer walked over and said, "You are not giving a speech Carmen?" When Carmen looked up at the butch, she winked, "Pity, you're the prettiest woman in the house."

"Oh stop," Carmen laughed embarrassed, swiping Max softly on her arm. She waved the tall butch away before turning back to Tera. She turned away again, a faint blush creeping up her cheek when she realized that Tera was staring at her flirtingly.

"It's true, you'know. You are the prettiest in the house." Tera said softly. Carmen cleared her throat awkwardly and pretended she didn't hear. Max's open friendly flirting she could handle, but she couldn't handle the kind of signals that Tera was sending her.

"After Miss Peabody's speech, she is going to introduce our head pastry chef…" Carmen suddenly remembered the whole conversation with Shane, she stole a glance over at Shane, who was concentrating hard on rearranging the plating of her pastries. "Wait, scratch that, I'll go talk to Miss Peabody. Our chef is not willing to do the speech. After that, it's free mingling time. So you work your charm."

After Carmen finish briefing Tera, she flashed the beautiful host a big smile, almost as if saying, ' sorry, I'm not interested' before excusing herself to leave. It was getting pretty uncomfortable for Carmen, when she noticed that Tera was looking like she wanted to bed Carmen, and had no qualms making it known.

She walked over to Dana and stopped her, "Dane, can you please inform Miss Peabody that Miss McCutheon is not going to do the speech?"

"About that…" Dana was about to tell Carmen that Shane changed her mind about the speech, but right at that moment, Jeremy caught Carmen's attention and the assistant manager went zipping away.

* * *

As Shane continued to arrange the pastries on the table, the gorgeous chick that was talking to Carmen walked over and leaned over the table, wowing over the wide variety of delicious pastries.

"These are fucking delicious…" The gorgeous woman said, "And you are fucking delicious too, hi, I'm Tera Benovici."

"I'm Shane McCutheon," Shane said, in her usual way when strange girls approach her. "And thank you."

"Oh so you are the Shane McCutheon, you are definitely as delicious as that Latina manager over there." Tera said flirtingly, licking her lips as her eyes took in the lanky chef in front of her. "She's not interested," and she leaned in closer to Shane, "…are you?"

Shane mimicked Tera's actions, "No… I'm not…" She said before she turned away to continue her work, leaving Tera staring after her, appalled that she, a very attractive woman and was rejected twice in a row.

As the people started filling in the banquet hall, both Carmen and Shane was too busy in their duties to worry too much about each other. They continued to sneak peeks and steal glances every once in a while.

* * *

Carmen was not happy whenever she noticed a group of women flocking near Shane on the pretense of asking questions, and was even more unhappy when she noticed that Shane was flirting right back. She decided that two can play the same game, and amped up her body language when talking to the different guests when she felt like Shane was looking at her.

And Shane noticed. Others would think that Carmen was being her usual professional cheerful self, tending to the guests filtering into the hall, showing them to their seats, and keeping them entertained while catering to their different needs. But Shane knew she was different, Carmen was being extra touchy-feely with the guests, whether male, female, young or old. She also leaned in more onto her guests, something she would normally not do, Shane knew Carmen valued her distance. Instead of being angry at this display by Carmen, Shane found herself being amused.

It was impossible not to notice the girls around herself, and the hungry looks on their faces, she was surprised that Carmen hadn't came over to gouge their eyes out yet. And Shane was contented just watching Carmen, knowing that Carmen was acting out of jealousy. 'At least she still cares.' Shane sighed as she answered another question about her puffs half-heartedly. 'As long as she doesn't step out of line.'

As soon as she thought that, a tall dashing man came up from behind Carmen and scooped her in his arms. She watched on, prepared to sock the guy if she had to. But Carmen, instead of being angry, just turned around and gave the guy a peck on the cheek. Shane snapped the plastic chopsticks in her hands with anger, and that shocked the ladies standing around her. She smiled apologetically and excused herself, needing to find a spot to calm down.

* * *

Carmen hugged Larry, a little too enthusiastically, knowing that Shane was watching her from the other end of the hall. She hid a smirk on her face, trust Larry to turn up at the right time. While chatting with her college buddy, Carmen's eyes travelled towards where the pastries where. A bolt of panic shot through her veins, because Shane was nowhere to be found. She turned awkwardly back to Larry as he introduced the chef from his hotel to her.

When finally Larry and the chef moved on, Carmen scanned the entire banquet hall for her girlfriend. Her eyes furrowed into an angry frown when she found Shane near the stage talking to the host. She knew what Tera was up to, seeing that she was employing all tactics of the date book to 'hook' Shane in. And Shane didn't seem to be resisting the woman.

On and off, Carmen's attention had to go back to her guests, but every time she had a moment to herself, her eyes wandered back to Shane. And there Shane was, still talking to Tera. Carmen didn't know how much longer she could ignore it before marching over there and chopping off those hands that were running so greedily along her girlfriend's body. And she wouldn't mind slapping her girlfriend up as well, for so openly flirting with that man-eating woman.

What was Shane trying to tell her?

* * *

Shane stood by the end of the stage, chatting casually, or so she hoped, with Tera Benovici. She knew Carmen was watching her every move, and felt empowered by that jealous feel she got from her girlfriend.

Helena Peabody stood on the stage giving her speech about the hotel and the hotel policies and stuff… and Shane wasn't interested at all… Just like she wasn't interested in what Tera Benovici had to say. All she could think about was the speech she was going to give as soon as Helena Peabody ended hers… And it was almost time for her speech, because she heard Helena Peabody say, "And so we here at Hotel Sovereign, hold you honorable guest in the highest esteem, and I hoped you have enjoyed the pastries that we have showcased for you. Now… we would like to invite Miss Shane McCutheon, our Head Pastry Chef, onstage to tell us a little about her life's work."

As the entire banquet hall burst into applause, Carmen looked frantically around for Dana, she finally found Dana a few tables away, and ran towards the girl. "Dana… I thought I told you to inform Miss Peabody that Shane is not giving the speech."

"Shane said she was…" Dana tried to explain, before she finished though, she stopped as she heard Shane take the stand. Carmen's eyes opened in wonder at the Pastry Chef on the stage, completely ignoring what Dana was going to say anymore.

"He… Hello… Hi…" Shane started, she cleared her throat as best as she could, clearly very uncomfortable on stage, "Hi… My name is Shane McCutheon." Shane took out a slip of paper from her pocket, and Carmen recognized that it was her stationery. Unconsciously, she took a step towards the stage, her attention zero-ed in totally on Shane.

"I am honored to be here today…." Shane started to read off the slip of paper, "And... I want to…"

Suddenly, she paused. She held her head low for a moment before looking up into the crowd, her eyes scanning the banquet hall for Carmen. When she found Carmen, their eyes locked, and Shane said, with a greater air of confidence. She was no longer going to read from the speech Carmen wrote, she was going to give a speech of her own.

 _"To me, pastries are love. You devote your entire life to love. I devote my entire life to pastries. Love needs to be nurtured, it isn't as simple as just click and be happy. There are a lot of good and bad, and ups and downs. That's true love. And that's the way my pastries are, sometimes they are really sweet, sometimes they are really bland, but as long as I put my heart into my pastries, they will show on the faces of anyone who eats them. They are most perfect when they are a little flawed, and I always put a little something of me in them."_

Shane never took her eyes off Carmen, _"I have been a pastry chef for 12 years now. I used to be someone without purpose in life, but pastries turned my life around. I don't care much for the fame, or the fortune, or moving up any corporate ladder. That's not what I live for. To me, baking, cooking, being in the kitchen, then watching the smiles of my customers as they take the first bite. That is what I live for. … I am a simple person, and it is reflected in my pastries. My only aspiration is to make someone happy when they bite into my sweets. And if they stay happy the entire day, that would be the greatest gift of all to me."_

Finally, as she paused, knowing that Carmen took in every word she said, she turned to the people around and said, "Thank you."

After that she just strolled off the stage, and headed straight into the kitchen, leaving the applausing crowd, and a very surprised Carmen staring after her.


	10. Chapter 10

Shane disappeared halfway through the banquet, only reemerging near the end. Carmen, bogged down with work, couldn't find the time to look for Shane. After that speech Shane gave, which she knew was targeted specifically at her, Carmen wanted very much to talk to her. But the streams of people refused to let her go, and she was bounced from one group to another. In the end, she had to call for a debriefing meeting, which was the right thing to do.

Shane would have to wait.

* * *

Shane walked towards the banquet hall from the lobby, hoping to run into Carmen. She wanted to see the reaction of her girlfriend in regards to her speech. It definitely affected Carmen, because she stared after her the entire time she walked towards the kitchen. As much as Shane didn't want to admit, her heart was pounding out of her chest; she hoped her speech wasn't too obvious, she didn't want to get anyone - specifically Carmen - in trouble, and yet, she wanted to let Carmen know how she felt.

Before she made it to the banquet hall though, she saw Tera and the butch sound engineer walk out of it. She spent a good part of the banquet talking to Tera – she didn't remember anything said, because it was just to pissed Carmen off – and now it would be rude if she ignored the girl. She gave Tera a faint smile, and a super fake smile as Tera introduced Max to her. Max was flirting openly with Carmen, and Shane regarded her as competition and therefore the enemy.

"So… Shane… We are going to head out for drinks after Max and gang finish loading their equipment. Do you want to come along?" Tera winked at Shane. "It would be really fun with you around." She said, in that low sultry voice that would have drove many crazy. But it didn't work with Shane, being very much pre-occupied by Carmen.

She shook her head, "I'm joining my crew for drinks."

Tera, not getting the hint at all, replied, "Oh, in that case, why don't we all go together."

Shane grimaced inwardly, she wasn't getting good vibes from Tera Benovici. Reluctantly, she gave Max and Tera the address to the bar they were going to before excusing herself, to continue in her search for Carmen.

Shane walked into the banquet hall, when she didn't see Carmen around, she made her way into the kitchen, her crew were cleaning up, and changing out of their work attire, so she headed to her locker to get rid of her uniform too.

"Yo boss, where have you been?" Alice nudged Shane on the arm.

"Just took a breather." Shane shrugged as she threw her uniform into her duffle bag.

"Ah… You okay right? The cow's not bothering you anymore right?"

"Alice. Quit calling Miss Morales a cow… If you say it one more time, I swear I'll smack you." Shane warned, holding a finger between Alice's eyes, making sure her message was loud and clear. "And thank you, I am fine."

"Okay… geez… you suck when you are irritable." Alice pouted, pissed that for some reason, the subject of Carmen Morales always managed to cause a rift between her best friend and her.

"Whatever. You ready to leave yet?" Shane asked, her other crew members had all gathered together and left, leaving only Jenny, Alice and her. Jenny looked expectantly at Shane and Alice, and knowing she wasn't wanted at the moment, excused herself to join the earlier group heading over to the bar.

"I'm gonna go look for Dana, and see if she wants to join us." Alice said coyly.

"Ah, okay." Shane said with a raised eyebrow. She was partially amused, but she didn't want to make Alice too shy or anything. And the fact that Alice was parting ways with her temporarily meant that she could go look for Carmen again.

"I'll meet you there then." Shane said as Alice made her way out of the locker room.

* * *

As soon as Alice made her way out of the kitchen, she saw Dana and the rest coming out of a small separate room in the banquet hall. Dana saw her immediately and waved, a faint blush on her face matching the one on Alice's exactly.

"Hey…" Alice said as she came up to Dana.

"Hey."

"Erm… what's up?"

"Oh… we just finished debriefing… and erm…" Dana flustered, shifting her heels from one side to the other. Before she could think of what to say though, Alice came out and said something that caused her to look up.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Immediately, Alice blushed a bright red and continued, "I mean… we're going for drinks and erm… I was wondering if you would like to join us."

Dana's face lit up, she really would love to spend time with Alice, knowing that every time she was near the chef, her day just felt so much brighter.

"Sure… I er…. I'm gonna ask Carmen to join us okay?" Dana said as she saw Carmen still in that small room, talking to a couple of the newer staff members.

"Geez, that cow?" Alice rolled her eyes. She really couldn't stand Carmen Morales.

"Hey, I really hope you don't call her names. I respect her a lot." Dana frowned. Alice caught the look of disapproval from Dana and stuck out her tongue. She made a mental note to stop calling the cow… oops, the assistant manager names; giving Dana a bad impression was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Sorry… Erm… okay… So…"

"So…."

"So…"

" I'll go ask Carmen, and then I gotta go get my stuff…" Dana said.

"Er… okay…" The two stared at each other awkwardly, knowing that they had to move, but both reluctant to leave. In the end, it was Carmen who emerged from the room that broke their awkward silence.

"Dana? Miss Piezsecki?" Carmen walked over.

Alice managed a small smile at the assistant manager and excused herself, "Miss Morales… Erm… so I'll wait for you at the lobby okay? See you, Miss Morales."

As Alice made her way towards the lobby, Carmen looked on with a sigh. She knew Alice Piezsecki hates her, but she didn't really understand why. She didn't have time to dwell on it though, because Dana caught her attention.

"Hey Carm, we are going for drinks. You wanna join us?"

"Er… no, I don't think so… Don't think Alice would like that." Carmen shook her head.

"… she don't know you, that's all…" Dana tried to pacify Carmen.

"It's okay Dane, I have stuff to do anyway." What Carmen wanted to do desperately was to find Shane and tell her how much she loved her. But she couldn't tell Dana that.

Dana shrugged, "Okay… see you on Monday then."

* * *

Carmen came out into the lobby and saw Alice pacing the lobby. She knew the assistant chef was waiting for Dana and decided to try to talk to the woman.

"Hey Miss Piezsecki." Carmen tapped Alice on her shoulder, causing Alice to turn with a start. "Sorry 'bout that, I was wondering if you have seen Miss McCutheon around?"

Alice hadn't really had much contact with Carmen, but she knew she didn't like the assistant manager much. Because her boss and best friend, Shane always seemed unhappy whenever Carmen was around or was mentioned. Right now though, Carmen was very nicely asking for Shane, and Alice had to decide what to tell Carmen.

"Erm… I think she left…" Alice said.

"Left?" Carmen frowned, Shane leaving without telling her, that was very uncalled for.

"Er yeah… She had a lot of things on her mind today, so she left right after the banquet." Alice lied, she was certain that Carmen wanted to talk to Shane about work, and Shane would not want to join them for drinks by the end of the day; So, by telling Carmen that Shane left, she would be spared of the wrath of this feisty Assistant Manager.

"Oh… okay…"

Alice could have swore she saw disappointment on Carmen's face, and suddenly a thought ran through her. 'Maybe Carmen Morales is hitting on Shane, causing Shane to feel pressured every time she is around. That would explain why Carmen is always hanging around the kitchen and trying to show her superiority.'

"Shane had some problems with her _girlfriend_ ," Alice lied again, not knowing that it was closer to the truth then she think. "So she went home to sort things out." She had no idea that Carmen was Shane's girlfriend, and wanted to inform Carmen that Shane had a _girlfriend_ ; just in case the assistant manager had an ulterior motive. She expected a different reaction from Carmen though, because Carmen's face lit up and broke into a slight grin.

"Really, I see… Thank you Miss Piezsecki." Carmen said as she walked off.

'Oh my god! She is happy because Shane has problems with her girlfriend. She is so goddamn evil!' Alice scowled as she watched the Latina walk off.

* * *

Carmen was jumping for joy – inwardly anyway – because Alice just told that Shane had rushed home. For her… just for her. The part about 'problems with her girlfriend' part was troubling, but at least it meant that they were going to be able to talk tonight, and maybe everything would turn out just fine.

She hurried towards the elevators, eager to get her stuff from the office and head home. She wanted to be there as soon as possible. And fall into her lover's safe arms as soon as she could.

The elevator door opened, and before Carmen could get in, a pair of hands grabbed her from inside and pushed her out.

"You are walking me out." Larry said.

At first shocked, Carmen slung an arm around her old friend when she realized it was Larry. "You are leaving already?" Carmen asked when she saw the suitcase Larry was carrying.

"Yeap, meeting at Continental remember?" Larry informed, striding towards the lobby with Carmen in hand.

"I wish you are staying…"

"Me too… I'll try to meet you for lunch before I leave L.A." Larry said as he gathered Carmen in his arms. Carmen hugged him back tightly, genuinely sad that Larry was leaving. She walked hand in hand with him towards the entrance of the hotel, passed a very curious Alice.

Alice stared after them, watching shamelessly as Carmen laughed and giggled with the tall dashing man; until Dana came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, watcha look'in at?" Dana asked, her eyes following to where Alice was staring.

"Looking at Miss Morales flirting with that guy." Alice said, her eyes never lifted away from Carmen. "Is that her boyfriend?"

"That's not her boyfriend…" Dana answered, she tapped Alice again, to get her attention, "Come on with me Alice, I gotta use the restroom."

They turned away and walked towards the restroom, near the banquet hall, and they both stopped abruptly as they saw Shane standing right at the exit. They could tell Shane was fuming mad, the murderous look she had in the morning had returned.

"Shane? Are you okay?" Alice asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Shane said through gritted teeth, completely unconvincing. As Dana did before, Alice followed Shane's gaze towards the entrance of the hotel, and saw Carmen planting a kiss on the tall man's face, holding his hand 'lovingly' as he boarded a cab.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked again, unsure of why Shane was so mad. "Why are you so obsessed with Carmen Morales anyway?"

Without answering Alice, Shane directed her question to Dana, "Who's that guy with Car… Miss Morales?"

Dana waved it off, "Oh, he's Carmen's old college buddy, he's hot, isn't he… Carmen should totally go for him."

" _IF_ she's not fucking him already." Alice rolled her eyes, "Maybe if she gets with him, she wouldn't be so uptight."

"Alice!" Dana said.

Alice looked apologetically at Dana, knowing that that was one more point down for her. She tried to change the topic instead, "Erm… so you… like hot guys huh?"

"I… no… I'm…" Dana flustered, not really sure what to say… she turned to Shane, hoping Shane would give her some help, but Shane just turned around and walked back into the banquet hall.

* * *

After seeing Larry off, Carmen turned back towards the lobby… feeling quite joyful; the more she thought about Shane and working out their problems, the more she felt confident that nothing was going to get in the way of their relationship.

Except the fact that Shane just walked out of the banquet hall with Tera Benovici.

Shane was carrying a couple of amplifiers walking – and laughing – beside Tera Benovici who was pushing a cart of sound equipment. Carmen immediately hid beside an artificial palm tree, watching and fuming as Shane seemed to be enjoying the company of that slutty host. Alice's words rang in her head,

 _Shane had some problems with her girlfriend, and she went home to sort things out._

"Bullshit." Carmen murmured under her breath, scooting behind the shadows as the two women passed her. Tera Benovici placed her arm around Shane, and Shane did not reject the slut. That made her mad… very mad… hopping mad…

"Well… You are going to get it from me at home." Carmen turned angrily and headed towards the office.

* * *

"Thanks for helping us Shane." Max flung the last of the sand bags into the van. "Do you wanna ride to the bar?"

Shane had stomped into the banquet hall, angry at the affections that Carmen was showering on… on… this guy. Shane was so jealous that she had to avoid the tables for fear that she would overturn anything that was in her way. Max came up to her and chatted with her a little, and Shane, to get her mind off her problems, offered to help Max with her equipment. She didn't expect Tera to be helping as well.

"No… it's okay… I've got my own car." Shane declined. "You guys go ahead."

"Okay… your call." Max shrugged.

Tera grabbed onto Max's arm, clearly moving onto her next target. "Okay then Shane. We'll see you at the bar."

With that, Tera, Max and the other members of the sound crew got into the van and drove off.

Shane sighed as she turned back towards the staff parking garage to grab her car.

* * *

Carmen had spent the last few hours staring at the television. She sat through a hare-brain movie, "Just your Luck" to a crappy re-run of a daytime soap, Carmen didn't care. Heck, she wasn't even watching. Instead, her ears were keenly seeking the sound of any car coming into the driveway, or footsteps coming up the stairs, or even the keys clanging around on the doorknob. She was trying to hear some signs… any signs at all… for Shane coming home.

But Shane never came home. From a brightly lit sky, to an orange-hued overcast, to pitch-blackness, Carmen waited… and waited.

And every minute she waited, her over-zealous imagination continued to feed itself, her anger growing. She kept on replaying that moment that Shane was walking out with Tera. That bitch. Even those moments during the banquet looked more and more suspicious after Carmen went into overdrive with her analysis. And like a movie, her mind started playing scenes that were not seen: Shane and the bitch kissing, Shane and the slut making out, Shane and the whore in bed…. Shane and the cunt… threesome!

Carmen started tearing a little. Screw Shane… screw her for all these feelings. And Carmen cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Carmen woke up with a start.

The door creaked open and the shuffling of feet on the parquet floor woke her. She was having a bad dream about Shane and Tera, and now that Shane was back, she was more than ready for war.

But Shane, who saw Carmen sitting at the couch, broke into a huge drunken grin and stumbled over. "Hi baby…" Shane tripped on the edge of the couch and fell forward, pinning her very pissed off girlfriend underneath her.

Carmen tried to push her away, but Shane grabbed onto her hard and kissed her cheeks. "I missed you so much… *hick* Miss you… I love you Carmen…" Carmen wanted to stay angry at the chef, but Shane was making it hard with her sweet little confessions.

"I love you so much, you have… *hick* no… no idea… *hick* Baby… I love… love…" Shane said as she scooted to a more comfortable position, still pinning Carmen.

Carmen couldn't help but wonder if Shane was actually saying what she was saying because she was drunk. Or if she had done something wrong during that few hours of absence. She knew it was pointless to confront Shane now… Because Shane was dead to the world. She stopped resisting as Shane continued to place kisses onto her face.

"I love you… I love you so much… *hick* I want nothing more than you being happy. If you are happy Baby… I am *hick* happy…"

Right now, Carmen wasn't very happy, and as she stroked her drunken lover's hair who was lying on her chest, she drifted off to sleep not knowing if she would be happy in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Hi, I'm Shane…"_

 _"Hey… You are from Hotel Sovereign, aren'tcha?"_

 _"Yeah… and… You are…"_

 _"Ooops… sorry… I'm Carmen."_

 _"I see…" Shane waited, just watching this very attractive young woman… but the girl just continued staring at a cake on the shelf._

 _"You know, if you want the cake, you can have it…"_

 _"Oh… Erm… no no… I can't take a display cake."_

 _"If you want, I have a couple of extra slices in the kitchen."_

 _"Extra slices? You… you made the cake?"_

 _"Yeah…"_

 _Carmen looked back at the cake, and her eyes came upon the tag, 'Blueberry Rum Cake – Shane McCutheon.' Her eyes grew as big as saucer plates and her mouth dropped open._

 _"You are Shane McCutheon?"_

 _"Yeap…" Shane shrugged, "Come along with me…"_

 _"Erm… Nah… It's okay."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Oh… I'm working right now…"_

 _"Work?" Shane looked at the Latina in front of her, very much interested in getting to know her._

 _"Yeah… Erm… I'm an intern in this exhibition… If Mr. Killiney sees me staring at the cake… He is going to have my ass… And I won't get my internship at The Westin St. Francis… and…" Suddenly, Carmen realized that she was rattling on and turned apologetically to Shane. "Sorry… I talk too much sometimes."_

 _Shane shrugged again. "No worries. I know how it is." She looked around, and seeing that no one was watching them, scooted nearer to Carmen, "Come on, no one's looking… You can eat the cake and be back at your station in 10mins."_

 _Carmen looked around… Mr. Killiney was lecturing Larry over at the other end of the room, and no one else – at least no one that mattered – was paying attention to her. She knew she shouldn't do it, her future career depended too much on this internship, but as she stole a glance at the pastry chef, she couldn't help but feel like she couldn't reject this woman. She looked again at the cake, then at Shane McCutheon, and then she turned towards the scary Mr. Killiney, finally she turned back to Shane and grinned, a shy grin that said she was going to do it._

 _Shane tipped her head towards the kitchen, and walked casually towards it, but she noticed Carmen looking around nervously, as if she had never broken rules ever. Shane grabbed Carmen's arm lightly and whispered into her ear, "Relax, the trick to cheating and slacking is to look like you are not doing anything wrong."_

 _"Right…" Carmen nodded and followed the lanky woman._

 _The moment the tall woman pushed the door open; a bright light rushed into the room, and blinded Carmen._

* * *

Carmen opened her eyes and realized the sun had seeped through the bathroom. The iris focused just as Shane walked out of it, dressed in her usual cargo pants and a tank, rubbing the towel vigorously through her hair.

"Morning baby…" Carmen smiled dreamily at Shane, rubbing the sleep in her eyes.

That caught Shane off-guard and she jumped as she turned to regard Carmen with cautious eyes. "Morning." She expected a confrontation, an angry exchange of words and was surprise to hear Carmen address her so affectionately.

And it showed on her face.

Suddenly, reality hit Carmen again. They were not at the stage of new courtship, where everything was giddily happy, they were angry at each other. She was angry at Shane… The woman did not come home the previous night till wee hours in the morning. She was supposed to be mad. And… and… wasn't she on the couch? Why was she on the bed now? The nerve of the woman, carrying her and moving her, knowing that she was a heavy sleeper.

Shane had to smile; she saw the realization flash across Carmen's face, and the scrawl that replaced the initial loving expression. She continued drying her hair off as she watched Carmen angrily throw the comforter off her, rested her feet heavily onto the floor, and stomped into the bathroom. In the end, after Carmen slammed the door shut, Shane shrugged and threw her towel onto the bed, and made her way to the kitchen.

Her head was pounding hard, even after 3 aspirins and the second mug of the strong Brazilian coffee a client gave Carmen, the man with the drill wouldn't go away. Shane half crawled towards the couch and flung herself on it, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels, waiting for Carmen to come out of the room. Even though she had been waiting for Carmen to emerge, she acted as if she didn't care when Carmen finally did.

* * *

Carmen walked out of the room, ignoring Shane laying on the couch, she made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a coffee. She sipped the hot caffeine-laced drink slowly as she regarded her girlfriend, wondering how she was going to broach their problem without it escalating into a shouting match immediately. But Shane, still flipping through television channels, sprawled out on the couch with one arm thrown over her head, looked as if she couldn't care less. The air of nonchalance was pissing Carmen off really bad. Finally, she finished her coffee, and was ready to start their long-awaited talk.

She took a seat on the arm chair adjacent to the couch, and stared at Shane; Stared until the chef felt uncomfortable and finally turned to look at her.

"What?" Shane asked, knowing full well what Carmen was thinking.

"Where were you last night?"

"I went out drinking with my crew." Shane said, and turned back to look at the TV. She knew Carmen wouldn't be satisfied with the answer, but she wanted to push the feisty woman's buttons.

"Why didn't you call me?" Carmen demanded to know.

Shane turned back at Carmen, lifting herself up on her elbows. "Why didn't _YOU_ call me?" Shane expected Carmen to call her or be concern about her… But Carmen never did. And Shane felt hurt at her girlfriend's indifference.

"Because I was waiting for you to call."

"And I was waiting for _you_ to call."

A stale-mate.

The two woman fell silent once again. Shane turned back to the television and laid back down. Carmen just watched her silently, hurt that Shane was ignoring her. When Shane laughed out at Lucille Ball dangling from a scaffolding, Carmen couldn't take it anymore and stomped to turn the television off.

She turned to a very stunned Shane and jabbed the air with her finger, "Fuck you," before turning and heading back into the room. Shane snapped herself out of her shock and followed Carmen into the room, now fully ready to fight.

"What!"

"Where were you really Shane?"

"I fucking told you, with my crew."

"Alice said you were coming home." Carmen shouted, completely unconvinced.

"Well… Alice was fucking lying."

"Oh yeah? Well… I think you are fucking lying… I saw you with Tera Benovici." Carmen finally said. She sat down on the bed as she waited for Shane to process her words.

Shane stared at her girlfriend, angry at her lack of trust. She leaned back onto a wall and crossed her arms defensively, regarding Carmen angrily.

Carmen looked straight in Shane's eye with defiance. "Well? Did you sleep with Tera Benovici?"

"That depends," Shane said with a nonchalant shrug.

"What?"

"Depends on whether you slept with that guy."

"What guy?" Carmen was confused.

"That fucking guy you threw yourself all over."

"What fucking guy…" Carmen started angrily, she stopped short as she finally realized who Shane was referring to. "…Larry."

"Oooh… so now Mr. Fantastic has a name." Shane said sarcastically.

"I can't believe you think I would sleep with Larry." Carmen shook her head in disgust.

"The same way you think I could sleep with Tera Benovici." Shane shrugged again.

"Well… you aren't exactly the saint when we first met." Carmen bit back.

Shane narrowed her eyes. She couldn't believe Carmen would use her past against her. Carmen should know that she had not once looked at any other person during the three years they were together.

"That was low." She said softly.

Lowering her head to the floor, Carmen remained silent. She knew she went too far with that last statement, but she was unwilling to apologize just yet. She decided to change the topic.

"Alice said you went home. Minutes later, I see you walking out hand in hand with Tera Benovici. What am I suppose to think?"

"For fuck's sake Carmen. I was at Pete's with my crew." Shane shouted, her arms animating what she had to say, "Dana was there too… go fucking ask her." Like a chess game, she turned from the defensive to the offensive. "And you haven't answered about Mr. Fantastic… who the fuck is he?"

Carmen looked at Shane, considering whether to answer, she decided that she did owe Shane an explanation about Larry.

"Larry is an old college buddy. He's the manager of Continental Seattle."

Shane snorted. "I see… Old boyfriend."

Carmen eyed Shane unbelievingly. Shane had her arms crossed, her look of nonchalance in place, but Carmen could tell that her girlfriend's bottom lip was trembling. Something seemed to click in Carmen's head.

 _Maybe she is jealous._

"I did not… and will not ever… Sleep with Larry." She said calmly.

And the truce seemed to work, because Shane said, "And I didn't sleep with Tera."

"I believe you…" Carmen said quietly, suddenly not so interested in fighting anymore.

Immediately, Shane dropped her arms and walked towards Carmen. At first, she hesitated, but after an initial pause, she sat down next to Carmen on the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

"And… I'm sorry I've been a bitch" Carmen lowered her head.

"You're not a bitch…"

"Yes I am… I've been a major ass to you…"

Shane sighed, not sure how to broach the subject. "You're not a bitch… you just… know what you want…"

Carmen looked up at Shane… her eyes teary. "But it's not what you want…"

Another sigh from Shane, "I understand what you want is the best for me… But… That's not me… I can't do that…"

"Yeah… so I've heard." Carmen grinned a little through her tears.

"Baby… you have ambition, and drive… and great with all that corporate mambo jumbo… But I'm not… I just want to be a pastry chef… I want to make people happy with my sweets… I want to make _you_ happy with my sweets."

"And I am… I just think… you have so much talent… There should be so much more recognition for you…"

Shane gathered Carmen's face in her hands, lifting it to face her. "Hey… I don't deserve recognition, but you do…you are going to be great…"

"No I'm not… Shane… you have a talent… you don't have to try and still you are one of the most sought-after pastry chef…" Carmen looked away, not able to look her in the eye. "Me… I'm the kid who has to try extra hard… do extra work just to be on par with others. And everyone hates me for it."

"I love you for it baby… I love you because you are driven, you work extra hard, you are dedicated." Shane comforted, "And you definitely don't break rules…"

"Are you saying I'm inflexible?" Carmen frowned.

"No… I'm saying that you don't break rules… Like the no dating policy…" Shane shrugged.

"Sigh… I realize it is difficult… But…"

"Honey… I am not asking you to tell everyone about it… "

Carmen lifted her eyes, "What are you saying Shane…" A new look of horror on her face, "Are you thinking of quitting?"

"No… No no…" Shane was quick to reassure, "I took that job…"

"I made you take it…"

"I took it… after careful consideration… I am not going to quit."

"Are you suggesting I quit then?" Carmen's frown deepened.

"No… Carmen… you know I'll never do that." Shane placed a kiss on Carmen's lips, "I just wanna tell some people… It… kills me to have to lie..."

"Oh…"

Shane continued, "…Especially Alice… She is my best friend… I keep taking it out on her every time we fight."

"I'm sorry…" Carmen sighed and lowered her head again.

"No… don't be… we agreed… Hell… I agreed… I wanted you to come out here so bad I was willing to agree to anything." Shane sighed, "but I didn't realize how hard it would be…"

"You sure Alice wouldn't blow our cover?" Carmen finally asked.

"Alice knows her limits." Shane assured her girlfriend. She got off the bed and knelt in front of Carmen, "I'm sorry for stressing you baby…"

"Yeah…" Carmen sniffed again. "Miss Kennard and Miss Peabody said that my promotion depended on the success of the banquet."

"Promotion?"

"Miss Peabody wants me to take over Miss Kennard's position."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shane asked.

"I wanted to… But there wasn't any chance." Carmen said quietly.

Shane didn't know what to say. She finally realized why Carmen was so pissed off at her for demanding talking time. Carmen, in her need to excel, could not afford to have so many things on her mind. She was upset at Carmen for not wanting to talk, for being more concern about her work. But never once had she bothered to ask why. Now she understood, that everything Carmen was working for, everything she had ever dreamed of, was riding on this one banquet.

"I know I've been acting like a spoiled brat… demanding time that you didn't have." Carmen looked down at Shane, her hand automatically came up to caress her cheek. She smiled appreciatively as Shane continued, "I'm also sorry for being so insensitive, only caring for myself. And I'm really really sorry for not appreciating the speech you wrote for me…"

"It'll never be as beautiful as what you had baby…" Carmen was quick to reassure. "You're right… I didn't respect you enough… I…"

"Hey… I'm doing the apologizing." Shane begrudged lightly. "Where was I? Oh… and I will never ever use Tera Benovici or any other girls to make you jealous… ever again."

Instead of saying anything more, Carmen leaned forward and kissed Shane. She was tired of talking, she wanted to stop talking, because she forgave Shane for whatever she had to apologize for; just like she knew that Shane would forgive her for whatever she did wrong.

Shane happily obliged her girlfriend, lifting herself off the floor and climbed over Carmen, pinning Carmen onto the bed. They exchanged an array of soft kisses, smiling lightly every time they came up for air. Shane continuously ran her hands into Carmen's hair, while Carmen fingered the contours of Shane's face. They were giddy, making out like teenagers, and just enjoying each other's company.

Now that the banquet was behind them, and they both understood what the other felt… There was nothing to stop them from connecting again. They shared stories about their jobs, exchanged stories about Alice and Dana, laughing at the silliness of the two assistants and talked about nothing in general. Shane told Carmen about how Jenny came on to her, but very proudly proclaimed that she 'fought' off all advances from her assistant. Carmen in turn, offered silly advice to Shane, like growing a moustache to 'fend off' her suitors.

At first they chatted quietly, just relishing in the reconnection they were feeling. But gradually, Carmen realized that Shane's hands were roaming over her body more and more boldly, she suppressed a grin and continued talking, wondering just how long it would take before Shane ask for sex.

"What?" Shane raised an eyebrow, the look of bemusement on Carmen's face not lost on her.

Carmen pretended, "Nothing…"

"You are laughing at me..."

"No I'm not…"

"Yes you are! What's so funny?" Shane demanded lightly, her hands not stopping.

Carmen used her hand to still Shane's, which rested right under Carmen's left boob. She lifted an eyebrow at Shane, stating exactly what she found so funny with just a look.

"What? Is it wrong to feel up my girlfriend?" Shane defended her actions.

"You have mud in your mind… you just want sex." Carmen laughed out.

"It's expected of us…" Shane wriggled her eyebrows. "After a bad fight comes the make-up sex."

Carmen laughed as she pretended to roll her eyes. "That wasn't a fight… You got off easy."

"It was a fight! My heart broke." Shane pouted.

"It's a long overdue talk…" Carmen's smile gave way to a serious look. "We needed to talk... I'm sor…"

"No more apologies Carmen…" Shane said seriously as well. "We are both at fault. But we are past that now. Right?"

"Yeah…" Carmen said meekly, she had always felt so safe with Shane, and no matter how assertive she was at work; at home, she was patty in the hands of her girlfriend.

"Now… about that make-up sex…" Shane smirked, her hand, still engulfed by Carmen's, moved up higher to the sumptuous breast.

But Carmen stilled her hand again. "I am going to pee." Before Shane could say anything more, Carmen pushed her off and ran to the bathroom.

Shane laughed, the kind of strangled frustrated but happy kinda laugh. She glanced at the bathroom door and then at her cell phone by the bed stand. Hoisting herself up, she picked up her phone and walked into the living room, to pour herself another coffee.

"Hello?"

"Hey Al…" Shane said as she was greeted by a groggy voice through the receiver.

"Shane… it's 1pm… on a Sunday… what is wrong with you…" The assistant mumbled, "If you are checking why I am not at work, I switched shift days with Lacey."

"I know… I'm not calling abo…" Shane let her voice trail off as she heard another voice through the receiver. Alice sshed the other person not too conspicuously, and Shane was amused.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"That? Who….Who? erm… no one…." Alice flustered, making it more obvious that she had went home with someone. The voice behind Alice started talking again, and it was much nearer to the receiver. It sounded very much like Dana Fairbanks, and Shane was even more amused.

"That… is Dana Fairbanks isn't it!" Now that her own problems were solved, she was more than willing to make fun of her best friend.

"No… erm… sigh… yeah yeah it is…" Alice whispered, she turned away from the receiver and mumbled something to Dana before turning back to Shane. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering…. If you… and Dana of course… are free for dinner tonight." Shane asked.

"I should be… Are you free tonight Dana?" Alice turned away once again and asked Dana. "Yes… she is free…"

"Good. I'm gonna introduce my girlfriend to you." Shane said proudly, she was sure Carmen would be agreeable, since they had talked about telling Alice earlier. She knew Carmen was the kind to want to get everything over and done with, and she wanted Carmen there when she told Alice anyway. The Dana part… well, she would try to talk Carmen into it.

"Wow… finally…" Alice exclaimed, and continued in a sing-song manner, "Lacey is going to be sooo jealous."

"Alice… Don't tell anyone else about this okay."

"Why?"

"Just don't… I'll let you know later."

The moment Shane hang up her phone, she felt Carmen jumped on her, planting deep kisses on her lips. She returned the kisses, but tried to still Carmen to tell her about Alice.

"We're gonna have dinner with…" Shane couldn't finish as Carmen invaded her with another round of kisses. Finally, she gave up trying and returned to kissing her girlfriend, who was removing her top, her breasts bounced for Shane to see.

Shane stared at the full luscious peaks in front of her, her mouth dropped open with amazement. No matter how many times she had seen them, or ravished them, she couldn't help feeling like it was the first time she saw something so perfect.

Carmen laughed, knowing well the effect her breasts were having on Shane. She pulled Shane's head and buried it in the middle of her chest, leaning down to kiss the top of Shane's head.

Shane breathed in hard, taking in that unique scent Carmen carried. Her hands rested on Carmen's hips, her fingers trying to pry into the tight waistband to try to feel up the soft ass.

Carmen tugged, not too lightly, at Shane's hair, lifting her head away to look into her eyes. The look of lust in those half-mast eyes was enough to invoke the beast inside, and Carmen devoured her lover's lips. Before Shane realized, Carmen ripped the tank off her lover, too impatient to lift it up and away.

"Hey… that's an expensive tank top…" Shane scolded lightly, grinning as the look of frustration grew on Carmen's face.

"I'll buy you another 300." Carmen whispered, her hands coming up to grab Shane's small breasts. "You feel so good…"

"These small things?" Shane rolled her eyes, "…" Her own hands came up to circle Carmen's, "Now these… these are godsend."

"Too much talking." Carmen scolded lightly. She lifted herself up to kneeling position so that her peaks were the same level as Shane's mouth. Immediately, Shane understood what Carmen wanted, and opened her mouth on one of the dark nipples.

Shane was a skilled lover, she knew exactly how to please her woman. She knew that circling the areola lightly, occasionally suckling and biting, would drive her woman crazy. And the way Carmen threw back her head in pleasure, Shane had every right to smirk. After ravishing both peaks until they turned a bright red, Shane kissed her way down to Carmen's naval. Carmen leaned back, looking as if she was going to topple over, if not for the fact that she was holding onto Shane tightly.

"Take off your pants Carm…" Shane said, her voice thick with lust. Carmen growled in frustration of having to lift herself off the couch to pull down the pants. When she realized that Shane was desperately pulling her cargos and briefs down as well, she couldn't help but grin.

Finally, when they are both naked, Carmen repositioned herself on top of Shane and pressed their bodies close together. "Now that you've got me naked… what do you want to do…" She whispered.

"I… want to…" Shane choked.

"Too much talking." Carmen said again and leaned down to capture her girlfriend's lips. She started to move on Shane, rubbing their breasts together, their stomachs together, and slowly, their centers gravitate towards each other and they started rocking together.

As they both started to pant, Shane drew her hand that was cupping her lover's butt to the front, down to the curls and finally right into her girlfriend's love hole. Carmen drew in a sharp breath, giving herself completely to Shane as Shane plunged her fingers in deeply.

With her own fingers, Carmen mimicked the actions of Shane and she too found her target, matching Shane's rhythm stroke for stroke.

Every time Shane felt like Carmen was about to go over the edge, she slowed her fingers, wanting to hold off the impending orgasm longer; she felt Carmen do the same for her, knowing that Carmen wanted the same thing. They matched every stroke, whether a frenzied rub, or a slow deep plunge, both tried to prolong as long as they could what they knew would be a powerful orgasm.

At last, Carmen couldn't take it anymore, her face squished up. She let out a strangled cry, her entire body going limp instantly and she started to jerk around, her free hand grabbed into Shane's hair violently. Shane, feeling Carmen's release, let herself go, and she too immersed herself in wave after waves of bliss.


	12. Chapter 12

"Shane… Stop…"

Carmen bent over a pot of curry, having busied herself for an hour or so in the kitchen. At first, she refused to allow Shane into the kitchen, but after Shane stared continuously at her from the doorway with puppy eyes, she laughed and beckoned her girlfriend, who immediately clamped onto her.

"Stop what…" Shane mumbled into Carmen's neck, her hands roaming all over Carmen's butt, hips, and thighs…

Every time Shane attempted to stick her hand into her waistband, Carmen bumped her butt on Shane to push her away…

"Stop… you're distracting me…"

Shane leaned in close to Carmen's ear, "Have I told you how delicious you are…"

"Mmmm…." Carmen, clearly not paying attention, scooped a mouthful of curry and brought it up to Shane. "Here, taste this…"

Shane shrugged and opened her mouth obediently, tasting her girlfriend's curry recipe she learned from school. "It's not bad…" Shane said, not interested in the curry at all. After licking her lips clean, she immediately replaced them onto Carmen's neck, the Latina much yummier than any delicacy in the world.

"You are not helping…" Carmen scolded lightly, she was definitely enjoying the attention Shane was giving her. "Do you think Alice and Dana would like... Shane!"

Shane managed to stick her hand into Carmen's pants when Carmen was worrying about her curry, causing her to jump.

The chef just smirked, knowing she had the upper hand now, but her smirk turned into a puppy pout when Carmen turned and looked at her angrily. "Either you help me, or you leave my kitchen."

"Alright, alright…" Shane held her hands up in the air, a look of mock hurt on her face. "I'll behave…"

Carmen's frown gave way to a smile, and she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, "Now lover girl… Tell me what you think of my curry."

Shane, assuming her chef persona, and playing up her snotty management role, took the spoon from Carmen's hand and scooped another mouthful of curry, she pretended to savor it seriously, and then shook her head at Carmen… "The curry is too bland, needs more salt, the texture is too diluted, the turmeric powder is overpowering the chili paste…"

The more Shane listed the things wrong with her dish, the more Carmen's face sank… She knew she wasn't great in cooking, but no matter what, she had gotten a B in cooking class. But, Shane was the expert here, and Carmen knew the chef was a perfectionist. She didn't have to be so blunt about it though.

Shane saw Carmen's face fall, and moments later, saw her stick her tongue out in protest at Shane's criticism. She had to laugh at this… "I'm kidding baby… It's great… It needs a little more salt, but that's about it…"

Carmen broke into a huge grin. "Really! Alice and Dana will like it?" Carmen asked, like a little girl seeking the approval of an adult.

Shane nodded her head vigorously; she too wanted to be in her girlfriend's good books. "They'll love it…"

"Great…" Carmen turned back to her curry and added salt, they repeated the process and finally, Shane gave her the okay sign. She stirred the sauce a couple more times before placing a lip over the pot, allowing it to simmer on low heat.

All this time, Shane, keeping her word on behaving, stood patiently by the corner, waiting for Carmen to finish up… She knew Carmen was stalling on purpose, moving her ass around for her sake, but she waited… waited for the right time. The moment Carmen was ready.

At last, Carmen turned to Shane and Shane, stretched out her hands for her girlfriend to walk into.

"So, have I told you how delicious you are?" Shane whispered into Carmen's hair.

"Mmm… No…" Carmen sighed, "But… I think you are more delicious…" To emphasize her point, she lifted Shane's shirt up and licked the middle of her chest. "So… de… li… cious…" Carmen said as she continued licking near Shane's boob.

"Carm… you stole… my line…" Shane said, immensely enjoying the sensations Carmen's tongue was invoking on her nipple.

"Ahuh… I did…" Carmen smirked as she continued to lick around the pinkish tip. Shane allowed Carmen to lick her a few more times; then suddenly, she grabbed Carmen at the waist and hoist the squeamish woman up.

"Why is it… every time we make love, you try to take control?" Shane asked, her lips an inch away from Carmen's. Carmen giggled as she tried to lean in to claim Shane's lips, but Shane kept her face just out of reach from Carmen.

"Are we making love now baby?" Carmen asked innocently.

Shane raised her eyebrow, "You prefer the word sex?" She gripped harder around Carmen's waist, "because at this moment, I much rather be making love to you…"

"Okay…" Carmen answered coyly, "I'll stop teasing you, if you do that wonderful thing you do…" She leaned in again, as if to kiss Shane again. Just as Shane moved her head forward, Carmen jabbed Shane at her side, and jumped out of her stunned lover's arms.

"If you can catch me…" Carmen teased, taking off into the bedroom.

Shane growled, and took off after her girlfriend, "You are going to get it!"

* * *

"So tell me again about the plan." Carmen said, her body turned away from Shane as she lathered herself up with body foam. Shane, with her face covered with suds from her shampoo, mumbled something unintelligible.

Not understanding a word, Carmen turned around and when she saw the amount of shampoo suds on Shane's face, laughed out, lovingly wiping the foam away from the pale face. "Say that again?"

"What plan?" Shane asked, clearly now.

"The plan to introduce me to Alice!" Carmen raised her voice up slightly, a little panicky with Shane's lack of understanding.

"Erm… how about just, hi Alice, you remember Carmen, she's my girlfriend." Shane teased lightly... When she saw Carmen not laughing along with her, she swallowed her laughter and said seriously. "Carm, it's going to be okay…" Shane pulled Carmen close to her, "Alice is a nice person… Just ignore her snide remarks… And you'll find that she is lovable…"

"She hates me…" Carmen whined, her pout firmly in place.

Shane rubbed her body into Carmen's, and scolded, "Stop saying that… nobody hates you… and if they know you…" Shane rubbed their chests together, "…like I know you… They will have wet dreams every minute of the day."

"Do you have wet dreams every minute of the day?"

"…Every second." Shane winked, her lips drawing closer and closer to Carmen's, her body pushing Carmen against the bathroom tiles.

"Shane… we just fucked twice in the bedroom… Isn't that enough…" Carmen laughed, knowing exactly where Shane was heading.

"Fucked… such a crude word…" Shane teased, her lips tracing a path on Carmen's neck, "…I still prefer making love…"

"Okay… we made love… twice, in the past hour." Carmen whined again. "I am so relax I think I am gonna fall asleep…"

"Ooooh… that's bad…" Shane whispered, her hands reached the center of her girlfriend, and she was slowly rubbing on the clit. "So… you really don't want… it…" Shane pressed hard, on the word 'it' to emphasize her point.

"I…" Carmen said, her face trembled in lust, her eyes back into that half-masted state, "I… want…"

"Too much talking." Shane smirked, using Carmen's trick back on her. She pushed two of her fingers into Carmen's cunt. She stopped her fingers deep in Carmen, and asked again, "Do you want this?"

"…Yes…" Carmen managed to say, lost in the world of sensations that Shane had created for her.

Shane moved, expertly and slowly, working Carmen into a steady frenzy. This time, Carmen allowed her to take the lead; the only thing she did was to grab a fistful of Shane's shampoo-filled hair and pulled her in closer, moving as Shane quicken the pace in her.

Finally, after she felt like she teased her girlfriend long enough. She curved her finger just, finding the spot she knew would drive Carmen over the edge and whispered into her ear, "Baby… come for me… now…"

Carmen's body tensed. Stilled. Started jerking violently, and finally, finally turned to jello and slide down the bathtub.

"How was that?" Shane said, sliding down beside Carmen.

Carmen rolled her eyes, "Do you even have to ask?" She linked her arms around Shane's neck, "Baby… You were fantastic…"

"Good." Shane smirked, but suddenly turned serious. "I love you Carmen. I love you more than life itself. I would do anything to make you happy."

"I'm happy because I'm with you." Carmen leaned her head on Shane's shoulder, "I cannot be without you."

"You didn't say it…"

"Say what?"

"Say those corny three words…"

"What corny three words?" Carmen grinned.

"Those… corny three words… those words I said to you…" Shane pouted, a little hurt.

Carmen raised her voice exaggeratedly, "Oooh… those words... you mean the…" Carmen whispered into Shane's ear. "I love you…" She continued whispering, even softer… "I love you so much I can't breathe sometimes… I love you so hard my heart stop beating… I love you, I love you… I love you…"

Shane grinned happily, giddy with love. She hugged Carmen tight, feeling like she could fly at any moment, causing Carmen to suppress a giggle.

Shane moved her lips onto Carmen's again, her hand immediately clamped onto Carmen's boob, trying to get one last fuck in before Alice arrived. Just as things were about to get interesting again, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of Alice and Dana.

"Oh shit… shit shit shit…." Carmen screamed, panicking as she picked herself off the bathtub floor. "What am I going to do? Oh god… oh god…"

Shane stood up after Carmen, stilling her panicky girlfriend. "Carm, relax… I'll go out first and break the news slowly to them… then you show yourself okay?"

"Okay… okay okay… that sounds like a good plan." Carmen said calming down. As Shane turned to step out of the bathtub, Carmen grabbed her arm and stilled her.

"Relax baby… it will be fine…" Shane reassured again.

"I know… but you need to wash the soap off…"

"Oh."

* * *

As soon as Shane opened the door, Alice yelled, "What took you so long… It is fucking hot out here." Alice walked pass Shane into the living room and Shane stuck her head out of the door, looking for Dana who was suppose to be with Alice.

"Where's Dana?" Shane asked as she confirmed that Dana was nowhere to be found.

"What took you so long?" Alice said, changing the topic altogether.

Shane shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, I was in the shower." She could tell that Alice was fuming mad, and upset, but just as she was about to ask, Alice asked again.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's in the shower." Shane shrugged again.

Alice's eyes shot wide open, and her mouth took the shape of an 'O'. "So that is why you took so long."

With a quick shy grin, Shane answered, "Yeah yeah… so what about you… what's wrong?"

"You are not my best friend for nothing." Alice sighed, "Dana ran out on me… she gave me a bunch of crap about not being gay… And that it was a mistake…"

"A mistake?" Shane asked.

"Yeah… can you believe that… that's not what she said when she fucked me hard last night." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's her first time and she is scared…"

"Whatever…" Alice said, clearly not over the matter. "Oh god, she was the best fuck I had ever had."

"You're falling hard for her."

Alice sighed again, before looking up at Shane. "You don't understand, Shane… I feel so happy when I am with her." Her shoulders slumped. "And now, it is over before it started."

"I'm sorry Al." Shane said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"So… I'm dying to see your girlfriend." Alice said, trying to peep into the bedroom.

Shane looked around, not actually knowing how to break the news to Alice. Finally she decided to take the easy route. "Erm… I heard from Miss Morales that you… said I went home when I went drinking with the crew."

"Can you believe that cow! Geez…"

"Al!"

"I have never seen someone as evil as she is… I bet she was looking to pile more work on you. God, I said you have problems with girlfriend, and immediately she looked like she was gloating." Alice continued, rattling on as she paced the room. Only after a few moments before she realized, "… How did you know about this?"

Guiltily, Shane looked everywhere except at Alice. The assistant narrowed her eyes at Shane, smelling something fishy, but not exactly sure what. "Did she call you and bug you?"

"Erm… No… Alice…" Shane started cautiously, "Take a seat first… and erm… I am sorry for keeping this a secret from you for so long…"

"Keep what a secret?" The question marks visible above Alice's head, "Whaddaya talk'in about."

"Alice… Carmen… is my… erm… girlfriend."

"Your what?"

"My girlfriend…" Shane walked into the bedroom and pulled out a very reluctant Carmen. And when finally they came face to face, Carmen smiled shyly at Alice. "Alice, meet Carmen, my girlfriend."

Alice was seeing, but she was not believing. The woman in front of her looked like Miss Cow Morales all right, but Miss Cow always wore a power suit, with her hair bun up, her nose always higher than her eyes, and there never was a smile. Not like this smile, this… shy little smile, on this shy little woman, dressed in a tee and cargo three-quarters, with her hair loosely held by a clip. This wasn't Miss Cow… this was… Miss Cow…

"Your what?"

"Hi Alice. I'm sorry about meeting under these circumstances."

"You are… Carmen Morales… right?" Alice shook her head, as if to clear her mind, "I am not hallucinating right?"

"No… I'm Carmen." Carmen smiled.

Alice stared at Carmen for a long time, before turning to Shane and stared at her…


	13. Chapter 13

"You are… Carmen Morales… right?" Alice shook her head, as if to clear her mind, "I am not hallucinating right?"

"No… I'm Carmen." Carmen smiled.

Alice stared at Carmen for a long time, before turning to Shane and stared at her…

"You really know how to drop a bomb."

"Alice…" Shane asked cautiously, not sure how her best friend was taking it.

Carmen watched Alice closely as well, not sure how to approach the girl. She knew that Alice didn't like her much at work, but she was hoping Alice would understand… and accept her as Shane's girlfriend. She wouldn't care if it was anyone else, but this was Shane's best friend, and more than anything, she wanted Shane to be happy.

"Erm… I just want to explain to you…" Carmen started, but she stopped when Alice suddenly turned to her.

"So erm Shane… You broke up with San Francisco?" Alice asked Shane, her eyes trained on Carmen still.

"Alice… Carmen is San Francisco." Shane explained, "She moved here 6 months ago."

"So erm… okay… So Carmen Morales is San Francisco… erm… and you have been with San… I mean Carmen… for 3 years right?"

"Yeah… met her in the Convention…"

"And erm… you travel up and down SF and LA because of… Her?"

"Yeah…"

Alice glanced at Shane before turning back at Carmen… "So… erm… you are the girl that stole Shane's heart."

Carmen nodded her head sheepishly, since Alice was still staring at her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable under the intense gaze of the confused girl, as if she was a product and Alice was not sure if she was the real deal. She unconsciously gravitated towards Shane, hoping Shane would shield her from Alice's stare. Shane immediately grabbed her hand, knowing exactly what she was feeling.

She wanted to ask Alice to stop staring, but before she said anything, Alice turned to her again. "So erm… every time I say something bad about Co… Carmen… You come home to tell her?"

"Alice…" Carmen started…

"Are you going to get me fired?"

Carmen turned to Shane, asking silently for her girlfriend's help, and Shane nodded at her girlfriend. "Alice, Carmen's not like that…"

"… I don't know what to think."

Shane looked apologetically… words didn't seem enough to say how sorry she was. She turned back at Carmen and lifted her eyebrows, at a lost with what to do. Carmen just retreated more behind Shane, she didn't know what to do if Alice wouldn't forgive Shane… because Shane valued friendship more than anything else. And she knew that Shane could never choose between them.

Alice blinked… This was technically the worst day in her life. Her best friend had lied to her for so long, the girl she had been crushing on, had sex with her and ran out. She felt bad… she felt horrible. She needed to clear her head….

"I've to go…"

Carmen reached out to still Alice, to keep her from leaving, "Alice, don't go… Shane didn't mean to lie to you… We… er… would like for you to stay."

"I… er… I have diarrhea..." Alice made the lamest excuse ever. She saw an approachable, cute, friendly young woman, not the snotty, egoistic Miss Morales from the hotel. And suddenly, on top of feeling horrible, she felt guilty. Guilty that she had been bad-mouthing her, guilty that she had been saying shit to Shane about Carmen Morales. 'Well, screw Shane… it's her fault for not telling me.'

Before either Shane or Carmen could get another word in, Alice turned and walked briskly towards the door, the couple hot behind her heels.

Her hand reached the doorknob, and by this time, Shane had grabbed hold of her. "Alice, please stay… I… we… really like to make it up to you."

"Er… I really need to go" Alice shook her head.

"Please… Don't go… It's not Shane's fault." Carmen pleaded. "And… I cooked curry for you."

"I really have diarrhea… er…" Alice scolded herself inwardly for such a lame excuse, but since she started with this… she had to stick to it.

With that, Alice opened the door.

And came face to face with Dana Fairbanks.

"Alice?" Dana stated, she was confused.

She was more than confused. After running out on Alice, she drove around aimlessly for many hours, trying to work things out in her mind. She was not gay… she's not… but… she felt so good around Alice. And the sex… it was better than with any guy she had ever dated. But… she wasn't gay… Gay was like Shane… when you looked at her, you would know immediately that she preferred girls over guys. She was feminine, not at all like Shane… But then, Alice wasn't like Shane either. Alice looked straight, she thought they were destined to be best friends. But they were not best friends… they gravitated to each other, kissed, went home together, and had the most amazing sex in the world. They were not friends… overnight, the first night they started talking… they had sex.

That's not right… on top of not being gay, she was not an easy person. She wouldn't sleep with a guy on the first night… let alone a girl. Dana was confused. Confused and afraid… Suddenly, she thought about Carmen, and the talk they had the night before. Carmen told her that if it happens, it happens… and it happened. Dana figured that Carmen seem to know what she was talking about, and she was probably the only person she could talk to now.

So the trusty phone book was whipped out, and Dana found the address of her boss. She was glad that work required her to have Carmen's address, and even though it was not ethical to just turn up, Dana knew that Carmen wouldn't mind as a friend.

But. The person who appeared at the door was not Carmen… it was… Alice.

"Dana?"

"This… what are you doing in Carmen's place?"

"She invited me."

"Invited you? … I thought… Shane…" Finally, Dana realized that both Shane and Carmen were standing behind Alice. "What's… going on…"

"Come on in Dana…" Shane said, gripping Alice's arm hard so that Alice wouldn't run off. "We'll explain it to you."

Before Dana could think of running away, Carmen moved past Alice and pushed Dana into the door, immediately locking all four of them in as they stirred the two confused women into the living room.

* * *

One living room.

Two couples.

Four pairs of fleeting eyes.

Shane and Carmen sat together on the couch, in between Alice on the recliner and Dana on the armchair. The couple stared at their assistants, who were stealing glances at each other, but neither one of them said anything.

With a hard nudge on the rib, Carmen signaled Shane to break the ice, but the chef couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. Instead she crinkled her nose at the assistant manager, signaling that she was smarter and should talk first.

In the end, their jabbing got so obvious that Alice couldn't help but say something, "Geez you two. Can you get any more obvious?"

Carmen stuck out her tongue at Shane and Shane smiled sheepishly, "So… is there something on your mind?"

"Besides the fact that I have been kept in the dark for so many months, and this turns out to be the worst day of my life… No." Alice said bitterly.

"Alice…" Dana finally said, but she didn't know how else to continue, and they all fell back into silence.

Carmen signaled Shane with her eyes and then said, "I'm gonna prepare dinner."

"I'll help you!" Shane immediately said, wanting to get away as well.

The couple made their way into the kitchen and pretended to busy themselves, leaving the two women to sort out their own problems.

* * *

"So… what were you doing here?" Alice asked, stealing a glance up at Dana.

"I… was looking for Carmen." Dana replied, "Erm… she's a good listener."

"What? Tell her about how you ran out on me? About how dumb I am?"

"That's not…"

Both sighed and fell back into silence.

"This sucks." Carmen whispered as she stirred her curry. Shane scooted nearer to her girlfriend and whispered back.

"I know… is there something we can do?"

"I think they have to settle this themselves."

They looked at each other and shrugged. Shane sneaked in a kiss before returning to scooping the rice out of the cooker.

"Isn't that sweet?" Dana suddenly smiled. Alice turned and saw Shane snaking her arms around Carmen and ravishing her neck.

"Yeah…"

"I finally understand what Carmen meant by, if you love someone, you wouldn't care what others say."

"You knew about them?"

"No… Carmen never said anything. But they look so perfect for each other."

"I think we are perfect together." Alice said quietly.

Dana looked up at the assistant chef, unsure of what to make out of the words. Instead she turned back to stare at Shane and Carmen.

* * *

The four sat around the dining table, Shane and Carmen desperately trying to make small talk. Every attempt fell flat as both Dana and Alice were in no mood to talk at all. After going through the difficult and strenuous dinner, both the assistants decided to call it a night and leave.

Shane and Carmen walked the two to the door. And stood there till the two made their way down the steps.

"Well… at least they left together…" Carmen finally said as she threw her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "That's a good sign right?"

Shane sighed, "I thought they'd never leave…"

Carmen raised her eyebrows at Shane before untangling herself from the woman and went to collect the dishes. "You asked them to come, and then want them to leave."

"It's not that… It was… uncomfortable… I didn't expect it to be that uncomfortable."

"You didn't expect Dana to freak out."

"Yeah… Hopefully they will work things out."

Carmen smiled at Shane as she loaded the dishwasher. She bent down to load the dishwashing liquid, and felt a smack on her butt cheeks.

"Shane!"

"Mmmm… another reason why I want them to leave."

Carmen closed the dishwasher and started it up, before turning to Shane and scolding. "All you have up there is sex, you're worst than most men."

"Aaah… but most men don't have the perfect body to ravish." Shane winked.

With an exaggerated roll of eyes, Carmen walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Shane who slobbered after her.

She flopped herself down onto the couch and switched the television on. Shane flopped right beside her and engulfed her into her arms, hoping she could change her mind about continuing what they left off in the bathroom.

"No sex." Carmen said firmly, when she saw the look of horror on Shane's face, she couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Shane, even new couples don't fuck like we do."

Shane pouted, resting her head on Carmen's shoulder, "There can never be enough of sex."

Not wanting the day to be just about sex, and wanted it to be about them connecting, Carmen turned a little and stroked Shane's cheek. "Honey… Let's watch a movie and cuddle."

Knowing there was no way to change Carmen's mind, Shane nodded and repositioned herself comfortably on the couch, before drawing Carmen to rest on her chest. Her arms circled Carmen, and they fitted snuggly together, molded into one.

Carmen started flipping the channels, both couldn't really agree on what to watch. Finally, they found a pay-per-view channel that was showing _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ , and settled on this movie.

As the movie played, Shane got more and more bold. At first she planted feather kisses onto the top of her girlfriend's head, then slowly, she worked her way down. Carmen obliged her, twisting around to enjoy the soft lips. But she stopped when she realized what Shane was up to.

Shane slung her arm over Carmen's shoulder and reached in front to grope a boob. When Carmen looked up at Shane questioningly, Shane just shrugged nonchalantly and pretended to be watching the movie. Carmen smiled, amused and her hand very naturally came up to rest on Shane's.

"I said no sex baby…"

"Today is Sunday, I should be allowed to do whatever I want." Shane pouted, realizing that she was busted.

"So what do you wanna do?" Carmen whispered.

"Mm…" Shane cocked her head to one side and thought about it, before leaning in and saying in that soft low voice. "How 'bout we start with licking?"

"Mm… How 'bout we leave that for tomorrow." Carmen smirked, she kissed Shane long and sensuously before turning back to the television screen.

Shane groan, but her arms tighten around Carmen. She realized that either she could sulk the whole night through, or enjoy the snuggling part of their relationship. She decided to do the latter and held Carmen close.

Slowly, and steadily, Carmen drifted to sleep, she turned and buried her head into Shane's embrace, placing a small kiss on her chest before settling back and closing her eyes.

Knowing that her girlfriend had fallen into a deep sleep, from the way her breathing had stabilized and deepen, Shane looked down and lovingly place a series of kisses on her forehead. "Goodnight, my sweet." Before turning back and watch Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie pit their wits against each other.


	14. Chapter 14

It is just another day in the office.

The receptionist Ella ignored Carmen as usual, dipping her head low pretending that she did not see the assistant manager walk in, the air still smells obnoxiously clean, Jeremy ran through the office like a headless chicken, trying to rectify whatever problem he had created. Eva grinned happily at her boyfriend's picture in between typing in her report.

Mr. Santorria crossed Carmen as she made her way to her office, and she could swear that she heard him snort "Bootlicker" at her. She decided that she should ignore one of the most senior, and definitely one of the most stressed out member of F&B.

Yeap… This was just another day in the office.

Or not?

She walked passed Dana's desk, but instead of greeting Carmen cheerily like every other day, Dana simply nodded and turned back to stare at her screen. Carmen wanted to say hi, and ask how she was, but the look on Dana's face told her everything she needed to know. And she really should stay out of it until Dana was ready to talk.

Carmen entered her office and sighed. After falling asleep on the couch last night, she woke up on the bed. Obviously, Shane had moved her. She wanted to at least kiss her goodbye this morning, having denied her girlfriend the previous night. But as usual, she slept, dead to the world. And Shane left in the morning before she woke up again, probably hours earlier.

Carmen made a mental note. Kiss girlfriend tonight.

* * *

The girlfriend wasn't having a good time either.

Shane, like everyone else in the kitchen, were trying to block out the huge mournful sighs emerging from the corner of the room.

From Alice, who with every stir to the dough mix, sighed, each sigh longer and more sorrowful than the one before. Shane, feeling somewhat responsible, and also as the head of the department, felt that she should go have a talk with Alice.

Again.

For the 4th time this morning.

"Can you please just talk to me?"

Sigh. All she got was a sigh.

"Alice… please… Do you need the day off?"

Alice looked up with tired eyes. And shook her head. With a sigh. "No… I'm fine Shane."

"No you're not. Not when sighing is synonymous with breathing. At least tell me what's troubling you?"

"Trust me… you don't want me to say it in front of everyone." Alice said seriously, and turned back to the dough mix in her hand.

"Oooookay." Shane backed away. As she walk passed Lacey, she leaned in and whispered. "Hey, can you take care of Alice for me? I'm heading to the meeting."

"No worries, boss." Lacey chirped. "Was gonna do that even if you didn't ask."

"Appreciated." Shane smiled, "And stop calling me boss."

"Okay Boss."

* * *

Carmen knocked softly on the door and entered the room cautiously.

"You sent for me, Miss Peabody?"

Helena Peabody's office was huge. A conference table for eight at one side of the room, a bar that looked like it have many expensive bottles and a huge table which Helena Peabody is currently occupying. Behind Helena Peabody was a beautiful painting that Carmen found familiar. And she couldn't help but stare at it.

Helena looked behind her to see what was holding Carmen's attention and smiled when she realized what it was.

"Is that Kandinsky's work?" Carmen asked, very interested in the painting.

"Yes, indeed it is…"

"I have never seen this work before… it's…?"

"Composition No. V. Or as I personally called it, Angels with Trumpets." Helena smiled again, seeming quite pleased at Carmen's appreciation for her taste in art.

"It's beautiful." Carmen swoon, her gaze still stuck on the painting.

Helena allowed Carmen a moment more to appreciate the painting before clearing her throat. "Ehem… While I love to discuss art with you, that is not the purpose of this meeting."

Carmen flustered and immediately took a seat in front of Helena Peabody's grand marble table. "Sorry…"

"It's okay dear. Now let's get to the order of business today."

* * *

"So the hotel has came up with Asian theme for october, and we need to decide on the menu for business in that entire week." Kit said, reading of a little memo that she was holding. "Tina mentioned that she wants it to be about 4 different countries, at least one country a week, and she has also proposed that we go with as diverse a menu as possible.

They were sitting at the open café adjacent to the lobby, two chefs in white sipping coffee in plain view.

"That sounds good." Shane nodded. She was taking notes as her mind was spinning with ideas. "Instead of a country, let's do a theme. Indian cuisine one week, Chinese cuisine one week, then Japanese and Korean the next, and Southeast Asian after that, I think that would be a lot more attractive."

"It's a good idea… I don't know if we can produce that kind of menu though." Kit pondered. "And we are also working with the other departments for the different themes."

"I see…"

"By the way, do you need any specialist chefs for the deserts?"

Shane thought about it, "I'm not sure, I've gotta research this a bit. Depending on the kind of…"

Shane stopped mid sentence as her eyes travelled to the lobby. A plump lady wobbled breathlessly across the grand space towards the concierge. Shane immediately ducked under the table, her eyes gleaming with fear and recognition.

"What's wrong Shane?"

"Nothing… nothing…" Shane whispered, as if afraid to be seen or heard. "Listen Kit. I'll go research on the deserts for the 4 countries chosen, and give you an answer about whether we need specialized chefs for them or not."

"Okay…" Kit raised an eyebrow, a little mystified by Shane's sudden sneakiness. She watched as Shane crept her way away from the lobby, not understanding who she was avoiding. She looked around at the lobby and couldn't see anyone worth avoiding.

* * *

"So Carmen, you are avoiding my question. Have you decided to accept the promotion yet?" Helena Peabody clapped her spread fingers lightly together. "I've gone through the terms of the contract and the salary raise. What else are you not satisfied with?"

"It's not… I…" Carmen was interrupted by her phone ringing.

Helena leaned back into her posh leather armchair and pressed her lips together, clearly annoyed. Carmen gave an embarrassed smile before reaching hastily into her pocket to try to silence the loud phone. The call was from Shane, and Carmen was irritated at Shane's ability to call at the most inappropriate of times.

As she was about to start talking again, her phone started to beep again. And Helena gave an exasperated sigh. "I'll let you think about it. You have three days to decide if you are going to accept the terms. But don't take too long. Because I cannot let this post stay open for too long."

"I understand. I'm sorry Miss Peabody."

"Go take your phone call. It sounds urgent."

Carmen apologized again before exiting the room.

"Damnit Carmen." Shane paced around in the kitchen, sparking the interest of her staff members, including the depressed Alice. She couldn't help but steal glances at the sliding door, fully expecting someone to burst through at any moment.

Finally snapping out of her own head, now that her nosy nature got the better of her, Alice came over and asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing…" Shane said, stealing another glance at the door.

"Okay… what else have you been keeping from me?"

"I…" Shane began to say, but glanced around the room at her crew. They were all pretending to be busy baking, but Shane could tell that they were trying to eavesdrop by the way their bodies were leaning to their sides, at Shane's direction. "I'll tell you later okay Alice…"

Alice glanced around the room as well, understanding Shane's apprehension. "Fine. That's the least you can do."

"Yeah yeah… Good to see you out of your misery."

Alice groaned. "Do you have to remind me? Besides, I'm not one to wallow."

"Really?" Shane raised an eyebrow, "I could have been fooled by the way you were sighing the entire morning."

That comment received a slap on the arm from Alice.

Carmen walked through the corridor towards her office, she was about to dial Shane's number when Jeremy called out to her.

"Hey Miss Morales. There's a lady looking for you, she's waiting at the lobby."

"Thanks Jeremy."

Carmen changed direction and headed towards the elevators. Shane would have to wait now. She decided, while waiting for the elevator, to send Shane a nice little text message.

 _Baby, I miss you too, but I cannot talk now… Someone's waiting for me at the lobby. Need to go settle that first. Love you._

With a loving grin, Carmen enters the lift and headed down.

The minute Shane read the text message, she groaned. That's not what I want to talk to you about, she thought. She quickly sent a text back, hoping to warn Carmen in time.

Carmen walked from the elevator to the lobby, her phone beeped as a message was received. She continued walking while checking her phone. The minute she read the message, her eyes widen.

But it was too late.

"Carmencita!"

"Mama."

Mercedes Morales stood up from her chair and wobbled towards Carmen and grabbed her in a bear hug.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mama. What are you doing here?" Carmen asked as she suffocated in her mother's embrace.

Mercedes hugged her daughter another moment longer before letting go. "Tía Marianna's hija is getting married remember? I'm here to help with the preparations."

"Oh…" Carmen forced a smile that resembled an awkward lift of the corner of her lips as her mother pinched her cheeks.

"Where's Shane… I made her 3 dresses. I want to see if she fits in them."

With a little shake and a little wobble, Mercedes started looking for the kitchen doorway. "Where is she, hija…"

Before Mercedes could come right out and shout Shane's name, Carmen managed to pull her aside. "Mama! So… where will you be staying tonight? Let me arrange a nice room in the hotel for you, okay?" Carmen said in rapid succession.

"Hotel? What's wrong with your place? And where's Shane… Ask her to come and meet me. I want to see my beautiful hija."

"Mama… Mama…" Carmen called out as Mercedes wobbled dangerously close to the restaurant where Shane's kitchen was. "Mama… There is no room in our apartment. It only has one bedroom. I'll get you a nice room here okay?"

Mercedes clucked her tongue and strutted back to the reception area. "Fine… you make sure you get me a nice room."

"Yes Mama…" Carmen heaved a sigh of relief… Immediately, she guides her mother to the front desk and asked the manager to get her a nice room before accompanying Mercedes to her room.

* * *

"Yes… She has been asking for you…"

Carmen sighed as she leaned into her leather chair. After dealing with her mother for a good hour, she finally returned to her office and immediately gave her girlfriend a call.

"Do I have to?" Shane groaned, "She is going to make me wear the dresses she made."

"How do you know she made you dresses?"

"Are you serious? She really made me dresses again? Oh god!"

"Baby… You have to go say hi to her, or she is going to burst into your kitchen and announce to the world about the dresses." Carmen giggled, the thought of Shane in a dress had always made her unusually happy.

"You are enjoying this…"

"Baby… Go up to her room… for me please…"

Shane lifted her head and stared at the ceiling. "Fine… I'll go up now."

After she hang up the phone, Shane beckoned Alice to come over. "Carmen's mother is staying in the hotel now… I gotta go say hello."

"Wait… what? You mean… now?" Alice asked, completely confused.

"Yes…"

"Boy, your life is full of events."

Shane rolled her eyes at Alice before throwing her apron down by her locker as she slowly made her way out of the kitchen.

* * *

Shane lifted her hand up to the door reluctantly, she contemplated on returning to the kitchen and lying to Carmen about visiting Mercedes. But it was almost as if Mercedes had some form of special powers when it came to Shane.

The door swung open just as Shane knocked and there stood the short plumpish woman with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Hija… Come in… I got present for you…"

Shane sighed. She paused at the door and Mercedes called out, "Why are you standing there come in."

There was nothing left to do but to follow the older lady into the room for her impending doom. Before she even shut the door, Mercedes loomed onto her with the ugliest yellow polka-dot sundress. "Here, try this on… You look so pretty in this. Maybe for Junita's wedding you wear this, yes?"

Shane cringed, she barely managed to grab hold of the yellow sundress before Mercedes slammed another dress on her shoulders. "How 'bout this one, yes? This one is Carmen's favorite cherries when she was little." Shane looked down on the dress and to her horror, this was worse than the last one. This sundress was pink with small cherries on a stem all over it. The amount of red and pink was enough to make Shane nauseous.

She held the dresses away from her like the plague as Mercedes ravaged through her suitcase for a last dress. In no time at all, Mercedes pulled out the last dress for Shane. This time, Shane thought, it might be something she could live with. It was a blue sundress that Shane could rock. On a day where all clothes in the world were burned. "Even then, I probably would rather go naked." She mumbled.

"What?" Mercedes asked absentmindedly as she fitted the dress on Shane's shoulder.

Shane shook her head vigorously, "Nothing… nothing at all."

Mercedes smiled at the lanky girl. "Now go put them on so I can see."

* * *

Carmen entered the house, tired from having to deal with her mother the entire night. She rotated her head to ease the tension from her shoulders as she made her way into the room.

There Shane laid asleep, slightly snoring in her peaceful slumber. She tucked the comforters all the way up her nose, burrowed up snugly, and judging by the form imprinted on the comforter, she must be curled up like a baby.

Carmen sighed. She did not get to see her girlfriend the entire day. On top of that, she had to deal with her mother. Life was unfair sometimes, hopefully she could get away from work soon, maybe even go for a holiday before her life takes on another hectic turn with the new post. IF she accepts the new post, Carmen corrected herself. She had yet to find the time to talk to Shane about it. To ask if she was okay with it; that she would now officially become her superior. She wondered if Shane would be okay with that.

Quietly, Carmen walked over to the bed and kneeled down in front of her sleeping girlfriend. Shane wrinkled her nose as she shifted in her sleep, and Carmen smiled. She pulled the covers back just below Shane's chin and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Once, twice… still it didn't seem enough. She leaned in again and captured Shane's lips, suckling them for a moment longer before she finally found the resolve to pull away.

As she lifted away from Shane's lips, Shane suddenly leaned forward and captured Carmen's lips again. Kissing her feverishly, Shane lifted herself up to a sitting position and pulled Carmen onto the bed.

"Welcome back." Shane said as she came up for air.

"Mmmm." Carmen sighed, resting her temple on Shane's for a moment before lifting herself away. She crossed the room to remove her jewelry. "Go back to bed baby."

"I wanna wait for you." Shane said, before stifling a yawn.

Carmen turned and flashed Shane a smile before turning back to remove her earrings.

"What time is it?" Shane rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Carmen glanced at her watch as she removed it and sighed, "Nearly midnight. I swear… my mother is out to torture me."

"Really?"

"She talked and talked for hours… I had to sneak out when she talked herself to sleep." Carmen ranted as she bent over to the bottom drawer to retrieve her pyjamas.

Shane chuckled as she stifled another yawn. Her gaze rested on that fine ass showing through the tight suit skirt. She swallowed hard. She would love to get her hands on that any day. Hell, if her hand was stuck on that ass, she wouldn't complain for the rest of her life. Carmen need to get into bed as soon as possible because she…

"Shane?"

Shane realized that she had fallen asleep, in her upright position on the bed, and Carmen had long gone to clean herself up.

"Baby… what are you doing… go back to sleep." Carmen cooed as she applied moisturizer on her face.

Shane yawned again. "You come to bed too."

Carmen turned and smiled at Shane again. She took her time to finish her nightly routine, and when she finally did, she slided in between the comforters. Shane had fallen asleep in her sitting position again and Carmen giggled. She grasped hold of Shane's shoulders and guided her back down onto the bed. Shane gladly complied, resting her head on Carmen's shoulder and snuggled in deep.

Just as Carmen closed her eyes and prepared to drift off to sleep, she felt Shane moved against her and her eyes shot open. She looked down just in time to see Shane's hand grabbed onto her breast, kneading and massaging it.

"Baby… sleep…" Carmen purred as she tried to still Shane's hand.

Shane lifted herself over Carmen and kissed her. "No… we need to have sex. Three times."

"You are tired baby… you can't even open your eyes." Carmen stroked Shane's face lovingly, then realization hit her. "Wait… why three times?"

"Because… your mum made me wear three dresses. One orgasm for every humiliating dress."

Carmen couldn't help but laugh. "How were the dresses? Did you bring them back? I wanna see them." Carmen made a move off the bed but Shane stilled her.

"They're there. But you're not going anywhere." Shane said, grabbing Carmen's cunt. That completely stilled Carmen. And she managed a weak "okay" before succumbing to Shane's expert hand.

With a grin, Shane kissed Carmen, happy that she had her where she wanted her.

Carmen cannot breathe, she gasped for air. Her body tensed up like a wound up rubberband, ready to snap at any moment. Shane was doing that wonderful thing she does with her fingers, rubbing on her clit hard and fast, at the exact angle for maximum effect. It was almost as if Shane knew exactly what to do with her. Carmen needed to cum, she wanted to cum… She managed to choke out, as she gasped, "Shane… I want…"

Without a word, without having to hear what Carmen want, Shane knew it. She inserted two fingers into her hole, and that knocked whatever wind left in Carmen chest. Carmen jerked, and her entire body went into a spasm.

And then it went cold. The tension disappeared and she stilled herself.

"What's that?" Carmen asked as Shane lifted her head from Carmen's shoulder with a look of confusion. She didn't understand why her girlfriend would suddenly go cold on her.

"What?" Shane asked in return, rubbing her thumb on Carmen's clit, in hopes of enticing her back into the moment.

"Sssh." Carmen commanded softly. "Someone's at the door."

Shane stilled her actions and rested her head back onto the bed, pissed that the moment was broken by Carmen's paranoia.

Then she heard it too.

The sound from outside the door seemed to be a suitcase being dragged up the metal stairway, accompanied by short bulky heels. Shane turned and looked at Carmen, the look of alarm mirrored in her face.

"I think that's my mother." Carmen whispered, fear paralyzing her.

Immediately, Shane pulled her hand out of her prize, afraid to be caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I think so too."

Knock. Knock knock knock knock.

A loud series of knocks punctuated the silence in the air. Then the doorbell rang loudly, resonating around the quiet apartment like an uninvited guest.

Then at last… the voice. "Carmencita… Shane… Open the door…"

Carmen and Shane stared at each other. "Oh no…"


	16. Chapter 16

"Car-Men! Carmencita!" Mercedes called out with a soaring pitch.

The two women scurried around like teenagers, throwing clothes on as fast as they could. Shane immediately went to the bathroom to wash her hands furiously, while Carmen sprayed on enough perfume to kill an army of bees.

"Carmencita! It's Mama, open up."

"Coming!" Carmen yelled as she tried to pulled the bed sheets off the bed.

Shane ran out of the bathroom and whispered harshly, "Leave the sheets, go… Go!"

Carmen quick stepped her way to the door, adjusting her clothes on her body and hoping to god that her mother was not going to notice that she just came out of an orgasm. She took a huge breath and cleared her throat before opening the door.

"Mama!" Carmen put on her best impersonation of a sleepy drawl. "What're you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Mercedes wobbled into the living room, and Carmen nearly closed the door behind her when she realized that her mother's suitcase was still outside the door. She reached out to pull it in quickly, sneaking a peek around to see if angry neighbors were going to stomp down the stairs.

"Nice place chica, is this Shane's apartment?" Carmen said, walking around as if she belonged in the house.

"Erm… yeah… She bought it a couple of years ago." Carmen shifted her feet, peeking to see if Shane is done cleaning up in the bedroom.

"Where's my Shane?"

"Here… was in the bathroom. Hi, Mami." Shane greeted Mercedes as she walked out of the room.

"Bonita…" Mercedes gave Shane a huge smile.

Carmen forced one of her own, "So Mama, you didn't say why you were here."

"The hotel is haunted. I keep hearing noises…" Mercedes shuddered as she sat on the couch.

Carmen and Shane shared a raised eyebrow before Shane turned to Mercedes and asked, "What kind of noises?"

"You know… the ghost kind… Wooo-wooo…." Mercedes made a poor impersonation of what would be a 'ghost sound' and both the younger women looked at each other.

Their inner voice must be saying the same things: _That must be an excuse to come barging here._

"So anyway. I think I will stay here. Why waste the money?" Mercedes went on saying as she inspected the house, flipping things around and looking behind photo frames, almost as if she was looking for evidence in a crime scene.

"Sure, Mama… You can stay here tonight." Carmen said, adding hopefully, "I'll ask James to get you a nicer room tomorrow."

Mercedes looked sternly at Carmen, narrowing her eyes. "A room? Why? I can stay here."

"Mama! I told you! We only have one room here and…" Carmen's voice raised in desperation.

"Carmen, I want to stay here for the week, cook for you and Shane." Mercedes crossed the room and grabbed onto both Shane and Carmen's arms, "Look at you two, skinny as bones."

With a inward roll of her eyes, Carmen murmured under her breath. "Paris Hilton is in now."

"What's that?" Mercedes asked, the tone of her voice stating that she heard exactly what Carmen said.

Shane, in a bid to ease the tension, stepped forward and clasped her hands over Mercedes', "Mami, Carmen and I would love for you to stay here. I hadn't eaten your great tasting food in a long time."

Carmen sighed, giving up the losing battle. She crinkled her nose at Shane the traitor and let out defeatedly, "Fine Mama. You can stay here for the week. I'll prepare the couch for you."

A sound of protest was about to escape Mercedes' throat when Shane cut in immediately, "It's okay Carmen. Mami can take the bed, the couch is not comfortable for older people."

"But how are we both going to squeeze on the couch!"

"You can sleep on the bed with your Mama." Shane smiled at Carmen. When she saw the murderous look on her girlfriend's face, she took a step back for fear of her life.

"Yes… Why? You cannot sleep with your Mama now, Carmencita?" Mercedes asked sacarstically. She turned back to Shane and smiled again. "Thank you hija, I wish you are my daughter and not this ungrateful child here."

Shane could only smile awkwardly. _Please the mother, anger the daughter_. Shane wondered if she had made the right decision.

* * *

"Baby…" Shane whispered softly at Carmen's ear.

The sleeping woman shifted slightly in her sleep and let out a small "Mmmm…"

"You have to wake up now, baby… Mami wants us to have breakfast together." Shane attempted again, her hands gripped both of Carmen's firmly, afraid that she was going to get slapped by the sleeping martial artist.

"Mmm… Five more minutes." Carmen murmured, and then rolled onto her other side.

Shane chuckled before leaning back. Quietly watching Carmen as she fell back into a deep slumber. It was 6.30am in the morning, and Mercedes had instructed Shane to wake Carmen up for breakfast. Shane tried to explain that Carmen didn't need to get to work till 10am, and could sleep in longer, but Mercedes was adamant that the three of them had breakfast together.

 _"Breakfast together as a family is important."_

Shane watched on a few moments more before leaning back in to attempt to wake Carmen again. "Carm, sweetheart, wake up."

Another moan escaped from Carmen's lips. Suddenly, she pulled Shane in for a kiss, and Shane struggled a little as she was caught off-guard. Before long, she realized that Carmen was kissing her in her sleep. 'That silly girl is having one of those erotic dreams I bet.'

A moment of mischief gave rise to a brilliant idea. She pulled away from Carmen's grip, as reluctantly as she might, and then said in her best impersonation of Mercedes' booming voice, "Carmencita, kissing your mother so erotically is not allowed."

Carmen shifted in her sleep. Then her eyes shot wide open. She lifted herself up as quickly as she could, and turned to look at the woman talking, any sleep left in her completely disappeared. When she realized that it was indeed her girlfriend, and not her mother, she pinched Shane hard on her arm and pouted.

"Oww! That hurts." Shane complained, rubbing the sore spot on her arm.

"Well, that's for making fun of me." Carmen said as she threw herself back onto the bed.

Shane smiled a huge smile as she watched Carmen stretched on the bed, like a feline purring lazily. She allowed herself the luxury of watching the body in motion before clearing her throat. "Okay, up… Before your mother comes in for you herself."

"Arrgh… Let me laze for five more minutes. Pleeeease…" Carmen stretched again.

Biting on her fingernail while contemplating on what Carmen said, Shane sneaked a peek at the door, and then glanced at Carmen. "Okay!" Shane exclaimed like a little kid, and jumped inside the comforters beside Carmen. She wrapped her arms around Carmen and snuggled in deep. Her lips pressed firmly on the warm and lovely cheeks.

Then, she placed another few kisses, before planting a kiss on Carmen's lips, too quick for Carmen to protest.

"Shane!" Carmen squeaked, surprised at the sudden attack. "I don't…"

"… Like kissing in the morning, I know." Shane said as she placed another kiss on Carmen's lips. "But you grabbed me just moments ago and gave me the kiss of my life."

"Yeah. I was asleep then."

"Nope, doesn't matter." Shane adamantly said.

"And I am still angry with you." Carmen pouted as she pinched Shane on her nose.

"Well, let me make it up to you then." Shane said before capturing Carmen's lips in her own again. Carmen struggled a little, but soon, she found herself returning every kiss with another kiss. Her hands grew bolder, her body inched closer, she never could resist Shane.

"You two. Stop it… breakfast." Mercedes' voice boomed.

Immediately, the two women jumped apart and were off the bed quicker than you can say 'One'.

Mercedes looked at one daughter, then the other. She wanted to laugh out, but held her angry mother stance. "I sent you in here to wake her up, not to join her."

Shane stuck her tongue out and grinned, and at the corner of her eye, she saw Carmen do the same.

"Five minutes. Both of you." Mercedes announced sternly before wobbling out of the room.

* * *

"I swear Shane! After you left, all she could talk about was how pretty Junita's dress looks, and how we should get dresses like that too."

Carmen called Shane the minute she got into her office and started complaining about her mother. She shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. Her mother was as bad, if not worse, than what she remembered. She loved her mother, and loved how understanding she was about her lifestyle. But sometimes her mother just drove her insane.

Shane chuckled on her end, before saying a few words to comfort her fuming girlfriend. "Babe, let her be, she would only be here for a week."

"How do you know that! She might stay here forever!" Carmen exclaimed, as she looked through the folders on her table.

"Even if she wants to stay here forever, Jose wouldn't agree to it too."

"You're right… You're right. I'm just freaking out. She will be here for a week, and she will go back to San Francisco." Carmen rambled, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

Shane replied, "Yeap, calm down okay. I'll personally ask her to leave if she stays more than the week."

Carmen laughed out, Shane was Mercedes' pet, ever since they met a year ago, "Right, like you would do that. You might as well marry my mother."

A knock on her door signaled the end of the conversation. "I'll talk to you later okay, baby? Bye." Carmen said before hanging up on Shane, then she sat up straight and called out, "Come in."

The door opened, and in walked Helena Peabody. "I have your appointment letter."


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as Shane entered the room, Alice pulled her aside and whispered – not that it is much help, since her voice still carried across the room – excitedly, "Why did Peabody call us all here?"

Shane looked around the room, almost the entire management were gathered around, except Helena Peabody, Tina Kennard and her girlfriend, Carmen Morales. As Shane walked up to an empty seat, she greeted Kit, the head chef of the restaurant and her assistant, Lara. Then she said hi to all the other department heads, most of whom she avoided or had no chance to meet anyway.

There was chatter in room, indicating that no one actually knew what they were there for. Speculations were flying all around, but nobody had the answer.

A joyful looking Helena Peabody entered the room, with Tina Kennard the F&B manager following close behind. Carmen Morales walked in last, tentative and almost sheepish. She glanced at Shane and she smiled awkwardly, as if she was apologetic about something.

Immediately, Shane understood. At least she felt like she did. Carmen mentioned it once before, but she had not said anything more about it. Wouldn't Carmen let her know, if she was going to accept or not. But… It seemed like…

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. From next week on, Miss Kennard will replace Mr. Higgins as Head of Hospitality after his retirement. And in turn, Miss Morales will take over Miss Kennard as head of F&B. Are there any questions?"

* * *

"Miss Porter? Miss McCutheon? Can I see you in my office? I would like to go through some things with you." Carmen smiled politely at the two Heads of Kitchen after the meeting ends. They nodded and followed Carmen back into her room.

As soon as they were all seated, Carmen started in her most professional voice. "I understand that I am young and inexperienced, so I hope to have your support and cooperation as I familiarize myself with the duties."

Carmen looked at Shane, and saw that she was slumped in her seat, in a nonchalant but defensive manner. She rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her girlfriend who was acting like a child.

"No worries Miss Morales. We have always worked well together." Kit replied. She too had noticed the defensive stance Shane had taken.

Carmen nodded at Kit, "Would I be able to look at your reports and roasters?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." Carmen nodded again. She then turned her attention to Shane, who had not said a word till now.

"Yeah…" Shane mumbled, "I'll bring you my reports later."

"Good. I'll also schedule a time tomorrow to speak with the kitchen crew. Can that be arranged?"

"Yes. I'll let the staff know."

"That's all for now. Thank you for your time." Carmen started to clear her table, clearly annoyed at the attitude Shane was taking.

Kit looked at Carmen, then she looked at Shane. "Okay, Miss Morales, since we have gotten the business end of things out of the way," Kit pointed at both Shane and Carmen, "Now take care of your personal affairs. You two talk."

Both the ladies stared at Kit, and with a satisfied smile, the older woman left the room. Immediately, Carmen whispered angrily. "Kit knows?"

Shane shrugged, "She knew for a long time."

Carmen rolled her eyes and filed away her folders angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shane enquired, nonchalance in her voice, but to Carmen's trained ear, she could hear the hurt in her voice. Her heart soften, and she wanted to apologize, but when she realized that Shane was playing with her cellphone, her anger built up again.

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She didn't know what to say, to either apologize or to scream at Shane for not being supportive.

In the end, she settled with a, "I didn't know myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Peabody came in today, and said that I cannot refuse any longer. She gave me an ultimatum, what am I suppose to do?"

Shane shrugged again.

"I thought you would be more supportive."

"I would be, if I wasn't the last to find out."

Carmen slammed herself back on her armchair. "I only accepted half an hour ago, how do you expect me to inform you?"

Shane rolled her eyes and leaned forward, "I don't know, a phone call or a text message maybe?"

"Would you have been happy if I informed you with just a text message?" Carmen raised her voice.

"Better than not knowing at all!" Shane matched the volume.

They stared at each other, at a stale mate again. Carmen wanted to cry, she didn't understand why they had to fight every other day. Instead, she took in a deep breath, "I have work to do, we'll talk about this tonight."

"Your mother's at home, remember?" Shane said sarcastically.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Carmen countered back.

"Please! Are you saying you would have thrown her out?" Shane stood up and leaned in threateningly at Carmen.

But Carmen sat up straighter, refusing to be intimidated by Shane. "I… I really don't have time for this. We'll talk later."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

With that, Shane strutted out of the room and acted like there was nothing wrong.

* * *

Shane reached the lobby of the hotel, and was surprised to see Alice and Dana whispering angrily at each other at a corner. Much like she and Carmen did moments ago.

'At least, Al wouldn't be bugging me about Carmen anymore.' And felt guilty for thinking that. She wanted to go mediate, because they were drawing attention to themselves, but in the end, Shane thought that it was a good thing that they were even communicating.

Dana stomped off, angrily, leaving Alice standing there alone. And moments later, Alice ran out of the hotel, sniffing, tears falling, but still trying to look dignified.

Shane wondered if Carmen was like that. Maybe she reacted too badly. Maybe Carmen really didn't know about the promotion beforehand. And Carmen did tell her about the promotion before, she should have been prepared for the inevitable. Her girlfriend was making it, she should be happy, why was she acting like a child?

Shane sighed.

* * *

Carmen came up the stairs. Tired, upset, frustrated. She wasn't sure how she was going to face Shane, or her constantly chattering mother. All she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and sleep, not thinking of anything. But that would be impossible.

She dragged her feet, like they weighed a ton, but still she arrived at her door, too soon. She fidget around with her keys, but couldn't bring herself to open the door.

So she stood outside, leaning on the railing, afraid of what she would find inside.

"Hey." The door opened, and out stepped a freshly showered Shane. "What are you doing out here?"

Carmen turned and looked at Shane. The soft tone that Shane was using, ignited all the tears that was building up inside.

She wanted to cry.

No. She was going to cry.

She wanted to step forward into Shane's arms, to tell her how sorry she was, to let her know, she hadn't meant to keep her promotion from her.

Yes. She wanted to do that very much.

And Shane could read her mind. She stretched out her arms, and took a step forward, engulfing Carmen in her arms. From the way Carmen was shaking in her arms, she knew Carmen didn't mean to keep it from her.

Before she could say words of comfort to her girlfriend though, Mercedes burst through the front door.

"Carmencita! Congratulations! Shane told me all about your promotion. We cooked up a feast for you!" Mercedes pulled Carmen out of Shane's arms and hugged her tightly. "What's this _hija_ , why are you crying?"

"Nothing Mama. Nothing at all."

"Really _hija_?" Mercedes enquired.

"Yes. I am just happy."

Indeed, Carmen looked at her mother, and at Shane. And knowing she had the support of the two most important people in her life – she was very happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Yawn. A huge yawn, a yawn that said she hadn't slept well in the last 4 days. A stretch that tried to ease all the knots and the kinks in her body, but it was futile.

The temporary comfort would have to do.

So she stretched, and she yawned, and she walked out of her room.

"Morning." She said.

Mercedes looked up from her delicately prepared breakfast, and smiled, "Ah, Carmencita, good morning!"

Carmen looked at the meal laid out on the table, and her jaw dropped, it was enough to feed an army, and immediately, her mind started to calculate the cost behind the uneaten food – after the three of them had stuffed themselves silly – that would be going into the dump. It would have been more than two weeks worth of food for just her and her girlfriend. Just when she was about to open her mouth to protest, Mercedes stopped stirring her soup and stuck her hand on her hip.

"Papi is coming for breakfast. And I bought all these food from my own money."

"I wasn't going to say…" Carmen weakly said, but the look on Mercedes' face told her that 'a mother knows best'. "It's just that… I don't think we can finish all that food, unless Ricky, Roddy and Anna are coming as well."

Mercedes looked at the table, and thought about it, "Well, maybe I cooked too much. But you and Shane can have it for lunch too."

Carmen laughed, at least her mother was willing to admit she went overboard with food. Then she realized. "Shane's still asleep?"

"Yes. She is usually awake at this time, no?" Mercedes said, and they both looked at the sleeping form on the couch. "You wake earlier than her?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, her disapproval of Carmen's bad waking habits clearly shown in her face.

Eager to get away from her mother's nagging, Carmen chirped, "I'll go wake her." And she skipped away towards the couch.

* * *

Shane wasn't sleeping.

Carmen knew it in her bones. She wasn't snoring like she always does, her breathing was taking on a rhythm that was the sign of panic, and her eyeballs were rolling around frantically behind the thin lids. Carmen giggled inwardly, she wasn't about to call Shane on her bluff, because that wouldn't be as fun. Instead, playing along and finding out why Shane was faking sleep, would be more fun, so much more fun.

First she ran her finger on Shane's eyebrow, smoothing out the crease that formed a frown. Then she pushed away the fringe that frequently hid the beautiful eyes, when she wasn't working that is. She traced that same finger down the side of the well-defined jawline, and secretly gushed at how such a jawline could look so good on a female.

Her path continued to the aesthetically pleasing chin, and inched up to the bottom lip. She wanted to laugh so bad when she saw the mouth opened slightly in anticipation, but she stopped herself, she was not done having fun yet.

"Carmencita! Is Shane awake yet?" Mercedes hollered from the kitchen.

"I'm trying Mama!" Carmen returned, knowing that she wasn't trying in the least.

She returned her attention to Shane, and traced an outline on the thin lips, so delectable in their slightly ajar position. And so she claimed it, lightly, softly, and pulled away quickly. Then she traced her finger down from the bridge of the shapely nose down to the tip. And she plants a kiss there too.

She leaned forward, her lips hovering close to Shane's ear. And she whispered, "I know you are awake. Why are you pretending to be sleeping." Then she giggled and pulled away.

Without opening her eyes, Shane grabbed Carmen's hand and jerked it to a corner of the living room, then she lifted her head slightly, just slightly so that Mercedes wouldn't see, and whispered back. "Your mother woke up early and ironed the 3 dresses she made for me."

Carmen laughed, she couldn't help herself. She stood up abruptly and Shane reached out to hold on to her, before retracting back into her comforter, afraid that Mercedes would have noticed she was awake.

" _Hija_ , Shane awake?" Mercedes called out.

"No Mama, but it's Saturday, I want to let her sleep in a little." Carmen called out as she walked over to the dresses and inspected them, trying hard – really hard – to hide the mirth in her voice, "I see you ironed the dresses?"

Mercedes entered the living room, wiping her hands off her apron, and grinning like a bobcat, "Yes. Today Junita's wedding, I'm going to make Shane so pretty today."

"… let's see." Carmen chirped mischievously, "Mama… this dress with Cherries, it's awful!"

"It's your favorite design when you are young hija!" Mercedes defended her dress. "Look I even made a little bow at the side."

"When I was five Mom!" Carmen laughed. At the corner of her eye, she could see Shane smile with triumph. But of course, Shane was Mercedes' pet, she wouldn't dare to tell her mother off, but Carmen was different, Carmen could say it as it is, she was afterall used to Mercedes and her funnies.

"And a yellow dress? Shane would be the laughing stock of the party." Carmen continued.

Mercedes lifted the dress and looked at it. Then with a wave of her hand, "It is pretty! She can wear it when she visits me in San Francisco."

Shane groaned, and the two women turned to look at her. She quickly pretended to turn in her sleep, adding a brush of her nose as a finishing touch.

Carmen and Mercedes looked at each other, and winked.

"What about this blue dress, _hija_?" Mercedes asked innocently.

"I think this dress will do Mama!" Carmen fingered the blue dress, "Maybe we need to give her some stockings."

"Yes! And make-up."

"Definitely MAKE-UP!" Carmen nodded, "And I think I'll get… some lacy bra."

"HEY HEY!" Shane immediately jumped up from the couch, and the two women started laughing. They knew talking about lace and stockings and make-up would definitely 'wake' a very terrified Shane.

Still laughing, Carmen crossed the living room and gave the shaking woman a hug. "Don't worry baby…" Carmen whispered, "It'll just be for a couple of hours."

Before Shane got to appeal her case though, the doorbell rang. Carmen almost pushed Shane out of her arms, in a haste to get to the door.

"Papi's here!"

Sigh.

Shane could only sigh. She looked at the ceiling, secretly asking god if she was doomed, if her girlfriend and her girlfriend's mother was going to decide her fate for today, a fate worse than death. A fate that involves lace bras, stockings, make-up and a blue dress. Shane shuddered. And sighed.

"Papi!" Carmen hugged her stepfather and pulled him into the living room. "You remember Shane?"

"Hello Shane." Jose Morales smiled awkwardly at Shane, still dressed in her sleeping clothes. He looked away and cleared his throat, embarrassed. And as Shane looked down at her own attire, she realized that her love for wife-beaters and nothing underneath had made the older gentleman uncomfortable. She quickly gathered her comforter and pillow and gave the older man an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Mr. Morales, I'll be right back."

"No problem Shane, you take your time." Jose offered Shane a pat on her shoulder as she scurried past him. He then turned his attention back to his beautiful stepdaughter. "So Carmencita, are you coming with us?"

Carmen shook her head. "No Papa. I have to go to work, I'll be there later."

Jose looked at the direction of the bedroom, "What about Shane?"

"I don't know." Carmen said, she turned and shouted into the bedroom, "Hey Shane, will you be going to the wedding with my parents?"

"Mmm-m-mmm-mmm…" Shane mumbled back, obviously in the midst of brushing her teeth.

"We'll ask her later, Jose. Come to the table and eat." Mercedes hollered from the kitchen.

As Shane scooped her food tentatively into her mouth, she looked on in wonder at the three Latinos talking almost non-stop, at the same time, and still managed to shovel the food into their mouths. It was almost like a gift they had, as the food miraculously dwindled from their plates. Her gazed lingered on Carmen. She hadn't seen Carmen that giggly in a while. Her father's appearance turned her into a child all over again. She bounced in her seat, raised her hand excitedly and waited to be called upon to speak, and like a kid who wanted approval from her father, told Jose about her work and her promotion excitedly.

Shane was almost jealous, almost. She knew that Carmen displayed a different kind of enthusiasm for everything, whether her enthusiasm for her work, or when she was with Shane. And that really made Shane proud of her girlfriend. Carmen's love for life, family, her job and mostly her love for Shane, made Shane so glad to be the one, and still couldn't really believe that she was the one. And because of Carmen, Shane had changed her philosophy in life. Why then had she been picking on Carmen about her job? Shane wondered…

"Shane?"

Shane looked up and realized that all three Latinos had stopped talking and were looking curiously at her.

"Shane, are you okay?" Carmen scooted nearer to the chef and whispered.

Shane nodded, a little too enthusiastically. "I'm fine… just enjoying the great breakfast Mami made."

"You are so sweet _hija_." Mercedes grasped Shane's hand. Shane grinned proudly at Mercedes, but when she turned to look at Carmen, she saw Carmen mouth the words, "Bootlicker."

She stuck her tongue out at Carmen and continued to take bites of the enchilada on her plate.

"Papi was just asking, will you be going to the wedding with them, or do you want to wait for me to get home?" Carmen asked.

"Erm… I'll wait for Carmen, if that's okay, Mr. Morales."

"Shane. You call Mercedes Mami, shouldn't you start calling me Papi too?" Jose chuckled.

Shane looked at Mercedes, who was beaming; then she looked at her girlfriend, who was beaming; then she turned back at Jose, who was also beaming and said, lightly and unsurely, testing the words as it came out. "Pa… Papi."

"Good!" Jose boomed, his grin as wide as a man who struck the lottery. "I guess we should get going now, Mama."

Shane blew out a breath of relief. At least that would be a few less hours she had to deal with the cumbersome dress.

* * *

"Shane! Honey? Are you there?" Carmen threw her keys onto the living room table and pulled her hair out of the bun.

"Here." Shane peeked out from the kitchen, where she had been squatting.

"What are you doing! Why are you not dressed yet!" Carmen exclaimed when she saw Shane still in her t-shirt, "We are going to be late!"

"We're not," Shane pouted as she turned back to squat, "We have at least two hours before the party."

"Yeah, well… I am using the bathroom first." Carmen said as she took off her restrictive jacket. "I cannot believe how much work a manager has."

She walked towards the kitchen. "What are you doing under there anyway?" She asked as she peeked in at Shane.

"This."

Shane pulled a pie out of the oven and placed it on the counter connecting the kitchen and the living room. "Try it."

"Oh baby!" Carmen grinned excitedly. She skipped into the kitchen and threw herself onto Shane, kissing her fully on her lips. "Tell me what it is… Wait! Don't tell me." She lifted her hand up to Shane's lips and silenced her as she began to speak. "I want to guess!"

Shane grinned as Carmen leaned back on her, into a spooning position, before cutting a piece of pie up and placing it into her mouth. She moaned in satisfaction. "It's soooo good!"

She took another two bites before leaning back on Shane again, end of fork perched on her temple, contemplating, "A hint of zest, so probably orange, ummm…" She took another bite. "And… passionfruit?"

Shane nodded into Carmen's shoulder, "You like it?"

Like a small child who got As in her report card, Carmen jumped on the spot, "I got it right?"

"Yeap."

"Oh god! This is delicious! Baby… You are a genius!" Carmen chirped, before turning her attention back to the pie. After another few mouthful, Carmen set her fork down and turned in the arms of Shane. "You have to be properly rewarded."

With that, she proceeded to kiss the life out of Shane, with zest, with tang and with almost desperate need.

"I missed you so much."

"Mmm…" Shane answered as she licked her lips.

"I cannot sleep properly, Mama keep turning in her sleep. And she takes up like the entire bed." Carmen continued to complain. "And I just cannot sleep without you holding me."

Shane hugged Carmen closer, "I missed you too. We should…" She leaned in and whispered in Carmen's ear, making the Latina giggle.

"We shouldn't…" Carmen moaned as Shane bit on her ear. She looked at her watch and then at Shane, who leant down and tugged on her lips.

"Okay!"

Carmen pulled Shane by her hand and sprinted to the room.


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay okay… stop pulling at it…"

"It's…"

"It's painful, that's what it is…"

"But…"

"Baby… You are a chef… not a hairstylist." Carmen squirmed out of her seat as Shane tried to put the finishing touches to the hair.

"Hey. I am a pastry chef, I am nimble with my fingers." Shane shrugged, she took over the mirror and tried to style her hair as well as she can.

"Yes… You are definitely nimble with your hands." Carmen ran her hand down Shane's front and moaned. Before Shane could grab her, she stepped out of Shane's reach.

Shane and Carmen were in their apartment, getting ready for the wedding. It was the moment of certain death, as Shane eyed the dress spread out on the bed. Either she could come up with some lame excuse and wiggled out of the wedding, or she could suck it in and bear it.

She was still undecided. So she stalled for time.

Carmen undressed, stripping down to her birthday suit as she pulled out a fresh set of undergarments. And Shane admired her girlfriend's godsend body through the mirror.

"You know… we could just stay here… And…" Shane suggested, turning around and walking towards Carmen in an almost predatory way.

"No." Carmen held up her finger, "We are going to be so late to the wedding."

"Yes. We can skip the wedding."

"No. Junita's mom and my mom are best friends, and I have known Junita for years."

"Yes, so…?"

"So… either you accompany me to this wedding, and get rewarded dutifully later on, or you don't go and incur the wrath of my loud Latina mother!" Carmen tapped her finger on Shane's nose, before turning around and dressing in her black slinky dress.

Shane sighed. The second option was definitely not for her. She rather parade around in the dress like a clown, then to have Mercedes breathing down her throat for the rest of the time. "Fine… fine fine FINE."

She picked up the dress from the bed, held it up with her two fingers, as far away from her as possible, and looked at it as if it was some kind of virus.

Carmen laughed at the terrified expression on Shane's face. By now, she was done dressing, and much as she shouldn't, was enjoying the fact that Shane was tortured.

"You are enjoying this too much." Shane complained. "I should consider a girlfriend that would treat me nicer."

Carmen gave out a fake gasp, with her hand on her chest for added dramatic effect. "Okay okay… You big baby." She walked over to the pouting Shane. "Let me help you."

Carmen ran her fingers down the sides of the lanky chef, before hooking her fingers on Shane's wife-beater and pulled it upwards. Slowly, sensually, the soft cotton inched its way up Shane's torso, and it hits her deep in her centre.

"Okay okay… stop. Stop…"

"Why… You feel so…"

"Yes… but I am… getting wet."

The moment Shane said it, Carmen straightened up, she felt the same condition as Shane. It was probably not a good idea to tease Shane, knowing that it would backfire on her. "Okay baby… I am giving you two minutes to put on your dress."

With that, Carmen practically ran out of the room, eager to get away and calm herself down.

Carmen gorged down a slice of the passionfruit cake that Shane baked. She contemplated a little before cutting another slice of cake. A bite. And she moaned her satisfaction. It was almost as divine as having sex. Comforting… Carmen could almost feel the tension of being in charge melt away. Another bite, and she felt like she could take on the world. A third bite… and she feels almost like an org…. she moaned.

"Why are you moaning out here by yourself?"

Carmen spun around, and moaned again, just for the benefit of Shane. She licked the fork she was using, and moaned. But then she started giggling. The sight of Shane in that little number her mother made was just precious.

"Stop it." Shane soothed the creases on the front of her dress.

"Stop what? The moaning or the giggling?"

"You know… you've been using sex against me. Now's my turn."

Carmen batted her eyelids innocently, "Whadayamean?"

"If you don't stop teasing me… Let's just say you might think about becoming a nun for Lent."

"HEY!" Carmen gasped, this time a genuine reaction. "I don't even celebrate Lent!"

* * *

"Carmencita! Shane! You are late!" Mercedes took them both and almost dragged them along with her. "Come. Say hello to Junita and Karl."

Carmen looked around the party, and all she saw were the faces of people who smelt of tradition. Hispanics in all shapes and forms that had an invisible tattoo on their foreheads that said 'homophobic'. Sure, they were in Los Angeles, the lesbian capital of the world, but this was not West LA. This was Latino town, where 'don't ask, don't tell' rings truer than in the military.

She leaned towards Shane and whispered, "I think we shouldn't say we are a couple."

"Are you shitting me?" Shane turned and breathed at Carmen.

"Please Shane… I don't want my mother to look bad." Carmen lifted her chin around the room, "Look at all the potential bigots."

Shane looked around the room. She did not say anything. Exactly what 'Don't ask, don't tell' wanted you to do.

"Hi! You guys completely missed the service." Junita hugged Carmen, then shook Shane's hand.

"This is my friend, Shane." Carmen introduced, but Junita winked. And Carmen nodded. A whole exchange took place without words.

"Hi Shane… so nice to finally meet you." Junita winked.

"Er… Hi. Nice to meet you too…" Shane smiled.

"I can see why…" Junita nudged Carmen. And Carmen… blushed. Shane was amused. That whole 'nudge and wink' thing was not something she expected from her girlfriend and the bride.

Junita led the two to the refreshments area, before excusing herself when a group of older women beckoned.

Shane made sure there was no one around before whispering, "What went on just now?"

"Nothing," Carmen shrugged as she glanced around too. "Junita knows."

"Really?"

"I used to lust after her." Carmen grinned. She threw Shane a mischievous look before looking around the room.

Shane stared at Carmen. Carmen rarely talked about her previous girlfriends, or crushes. And since they were mainly in San Francisco, Shane figured it was out of sight and out of mind. It felt unreal to actually come face to face with one of the girls Carmen had pined for. She turned and stared at the bride. Sure, Junita was gorgeous, a Latin Gisele if you would, but Shane bitterly thought, 'she is not Carmen's type.'

As if on cue, Junita came running back. "You will not believe this!" She leaned in too close to Carmen for Shane's liking. She liked it even less when Carmen shared a grin with Junita, seemingly absorbed in her conversation, and Shane felt left out… and jealous.

"I am so jealous now."

"What?" Shane looked at Carmen baffled. Did Carmen read her mind?

"Junita just informed me that Karl's buddy has his eyes set on you." Carmen smiled. The look on Shane's face was priceless. Confusion. Realization. Horror. Eager to witness the priceless scene of Shane, in a dress, dancing with a man, Carmen exclaimed in excitement, "Go dance with the smitten boy."

"You are kidding right? You want me to dance with…"

"Baby… Please do it for me… Derek is Karl's best friend. He is really shy, and this is the first time he has plucked up the courage to ask a girl to dance."

"Why me?" Shane took a step back.

"Course…" Carmen leaned in, "You are beautiful."

"Have you no heart. What happened to _step off buster, this girl's mine_."

Carmen grinned, that was all she could do. She couldn't place her hand on Shane's face, nor could she kiss her in this militant environment. So she grinned. "You're mine. I don't need to tell anyone that." She grinned somemore, "Besides, I'm not afraid of my girl falling in love with some dude."

A quick glance at the man in question and Shane leaned in, "Don't be too quick to say that." She grinned her own grin.

* * *

"Hi… I'm Derek."

"Hi Derek, I'm Carmen, and this is Shane."

Carmen kept her smile on the big, burly but good-looking man, even though she could feel Shane shrivel behind her.

"Hope I am not interrupting anything."

"No… not at all."

"I was wondering, erm… if I could ask this nice lady for a dance." Derek straight out his hand to Shane and dipped his head.

Carmen saw the _please don't make me do this_ looks that Shane was shooting her. But she was having too much fun with this to back down now. She remained silent and lifted her eyebrow. Her lips widen till it stretches from side to side.

With no choice, no help and no place to hide, Shane accepted Derek's hand and he led her to the dance floor. Carmen sipped her punch slowly, and watched as her girlfriend swayed to the music with her dance partner.

It felt strange, watching Shane with another person. Carmen felt like it was an exposition, like an out of body experience. As if watching herself dance with Shane. Her Shane.

Carmen swayed to the music, matching every movement Shane made. She felt the blood surge through her. Right to her neck, up to her face. She felt flushed. Carmen cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably.

Then she saw Shane throw her head back and laugh. And for the first time, suddenly felt… jealousy. Shane wasn't suppose to have fun… with a man. She wanted very much to cut in and say, "Step off, she's my bitch," but wasn't this her idea to begin with?

Carmen took another sip of her punch, and swallowed hard.

"She's good at this pretending-to-be-straight game."

Carmen turned and realized that Junita was standing beside her. "Yeah… too good."

"Don't worry, she's not going anywhere."

"I hope."

"By the way, the stuff you ask me to bring you from England."

Carmen's face lit up. "You have them?"

"Yeap… come with me."

"Awesome." She exclaims as she followed Juanita to the back room.

* * *

"So you play pro-football?"

"I used to… Been coaching for a couple of years now." Derek replied bashfully.

Shane smiled, "That's great."

They swayed along in silence, before Derek spoke again. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

"I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Shane threw her head back and laughed, albeit uncomfortably, "I'm sure there are more beautiful girls out there."

"No serious! You are the perfect woman for me. When I set eyes on you, in your beautiful sundress. I knew you will be the perfect wife for me."

"I'm…"

"Please let me finish… I always wanted a wife, who could cook and bake. And you tell me you are a pastry chef. I think we are meant for each other."

Shane tried to step back but Derek tighten his grip on her waist, holding her captive. "Derek, you are a nice guy… But I don't think I am the one for…" Shane's eyes travelled to the refreshments table, hoping that she could signal to Carmen to rescue her.

But Carmen wasn't there… Carmen… was making her way to the back room… with Junita. Shane felt jealous, the thought of Carmen pining after that beautiful bride was too much for her to bear. Her brows creased, and she barely heard what Derek was saying… until…

"… Yes you are… you… the beautiful blue dress."

"Listen listen… You are just seeing what you want. This isn't the real me… Hell, I don't even wear dresses usually."

"You should, you look beautiful in this dress." Derek hugs Shane closer to her. His hand wanders dangerously down, close to her butt.

Shane pushed on him as hard as she could, "I'm sorry, I… I have to use the ladies."

This was all Carmen's fault. Carmen made her wear this terrible dress. Carmen left her to dance with this obnoxious dude. Then Carmen ran off… with the girl she had been lusting after for a long time. How could she just leave her in the ditch like that. Shane retreated into a corner, and stayed under the shadow of the canopy, in case Derek decided to look for her again.

Before Shane had time to dwell on things, her cell rang.

"Alice? Calm down… stop crying… Look I'll be right over."

Her eyes scanned for Carmen, and she saw her. Coming out of the backroom laughing, giggling with Ju]anita was her girlfriend Carmen. Shane's hand squeezed hard on her cellphone. She stepped forward, intent on informing Carmen that she was leaving. But Carmen turned around again and followed Junita back into the backroom.

At this point, Shane's blood had about reached boiling point. She pressed her lips together. And made a decision.

"Hi… erm… Mercedes, can I speak with you?" Shane interjected herself in a group of middle-aged ladies.

"Sure sure… excuse me ladies." Mercedes guided Shane to the side, "What is it _hija_?"

"Mami, I have to go, my friend is in trouble."

"Alright Shane… have you told Carmen?"

"No… can you please let her know if you see her?" Shane didn't want to tell Mercedes of what she was afraid she would see if she followed Carmen into the back room.

Shane left the party.


	20. Chapter 20

So here she was, somewhere she knew she wouldn't have drama… Well, drama of her own anyway. "Where is the trust?" She asked herself many many times. She did trust. Do… Do trust. But she wanted God to cut her a break here, after all, she was pretty new at this relationship thing. Okay… not so new, 3 years new at least.

Shane looked up at the sky, wondering where God was in this whole cosmology. Maybe he could answer her question. She took a puff of a cigarette and her face scrunched up from the stink of the smoke. Why she went out and bought a pack, she didn't understand. She hadn't smoked since she started being serious about her job.

Shane counted her fingers… five… six… years?

Shane looked at the sky again.

And shuddered.

Shane shuddered at the prospect of one very angry Latina. She shuddered again. Why she got herself a Latina girlfriend, she didn't know. Why her Latina girlfriend was so mean, and WHY was she asking so many questions in her head?

"At least I am not talking to myself." Shane said. And realized that she JUST did.

She shuddered again.

Shane looked at the pack of cigarettes she held in her hands, and decided that she really didn't want to smoke, she was just trying to play the brooding lesbian. And realized that wasn't for her for… three years now.

Shane sighed, at least now she could put her own troubles on hold, and deal with her best friend's problems.

Shane slung the bag of stuff she picked up along with her cigarettes over her shoulder and rang the bell of Alice's apartment.

* * *

Shane had done it again. The moment Carmen realized that her girlfriend had disappeared from the party, she knew that Shane had probably got jealous or mad about something and decided to bail on her. She should be angry. She knew she should be super pissed off. But somehow, this time around, she had a sneaking sneaking suspicion that Shane had a right to be mad.

Carmen looked around the party. Her mom had proudly introduced her to the many friends that she had, Carmen wondered where Mercedes found all these friends six hours away from where she live. 'I guessed anything could happen in three hours of socializing.' Carmen thought.

She glanced over to Junita, who was currently sucking face with her new husband. She remembered a time where she would get jealous if Junita so much as smiled at some dude who walked past in high school, and she smiled at that.

Those days were gone now. Now she was interested in the white lanky kind, preferably a pastry chef. No… no no… not Alice. She was interested in the one and only Shane McCutheon.

She sighed.

Why… why oh why did she fall in love with the unattainable. Well, not so unattainable. But it wasn't the easiest ride in the world. Shane… Shane Shane… Carmen and Shane worked. They knew they worked, SHE knew they worked. But goddamnit, why was it so difficult. She wasn't angry at all, she wasn't angry for Shane to walk out on her.

But she shuddered anyway. She was so afraid of what Shane would be like when she get home later, if Shane was even home at all.

She should call, should call or text Shane, and apologize or something. But… somehow, that would be too difficult for her to do. She was after all, a stubborn stupid Latina.

"Hey Carmencita, come over here!" Jose called out to Carmen.

"Okay Papito!" Carmen sighed. Shane would have to wait again.

* * *

"Hey. Thought I'll bring over guilty food." Shane held up the bag of goodies.

Alice, in PJs, her eyes swollen red from crying, snorted a laugh. "What… on top of being a loveless hag, you want me to a fat loveless hag."

"Oh come now, you are not loveless."

Shane entered the apartment and thought that they have entered the twilight zone.

"Why the hell are you in a dress?" Alice laughed-snorted-laughed, in the most unattractive way.

"God Al! How did you managed to trash your apartment like that." Shane pulled away a dirty sock to sit on the couch.

"Shut up."

"So what's the problem…" Her hands made her head comfortable.

"Let's see… Dana… my washer's not working…" Alice threw a stack of dirty laundry onto the floor and plop down beside Shane. "… Dana… I haven't eaten or slept since last night… Dana… did I mention Dana?"

A fresh set of tears fell from the scrunched up face.

"Oh Al…"

"I just don't get it… why is it so difficult." Alice sniffed, "I mean… she comes over, we have the most fucking amazing sex in the world… Then when I asked her what we are… she withdraws and runs away."

"Erm… well…"

"How did the Co… I mean Carmen tame your wild inaccessible heart?"

"Well… She kinda left me alone… We have sex and all that, and she just pretty much went on with her life. Then I started wanting more… and more…" Shane shrugged, "And each step of the way, she just went along… and allowed me to get more and more comfortable in being in a relationship."

"Oooh… sounds easy."

"It wasn't though… At least it wasn't easy for me. I never dreamt of monogamy."

"… Carmen handled you like she handled all her business…" Alice spat as she munched on the chips Shane brought.

Shane kicked Alice on her thigh. "No she didn't… She… I don't know… She told me that her commitment level would be the same as mine."

"Ah, meaning if you snooped someone else, she would bang someone else too."

Shane chuckled, "Yeah something like that. The word commitment scared me shitless! I went out and fucked every girl I could when I got back from that convention."

"And she did the same?"

"At first she said she did, but later on, I found out that she spent that time crying."

"How did she know you fucked those girls?"

"She didn't… I told her I wasn't going to see her anymore." Shane grabbed the bag of chips from Alice.

"You fucker."

"Damn straight."

They had a good laugh.

* * *

"And Shane just took off…"

"Yes…"

"You do know that it was your fault right?"

"Yes..."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Carmen shrugged as she took a huge gulp of her drink. She was getting kinda tipsy, and was leaning on Junita.

"I don't know…"

"Carmen… sometimes you are so clueless… She hates being in a dress, she doesn't want to dance with a dude, she suffers this bigoted party, and yet… all you did was laugh at her and enjoyed her humiliation." Juanita held onto Carmen when she stumbled.

"I know I know… but… it was really… cute though. And I wasn't trying *hick* to *hick* humiliate her. I just think... she is *hick* so cute I want to fuck her!" Carmen raised her voice up high enough for several people in the party to turn.

"Quiet down, you are fucking drunk."

"I am not."

"Yes you are." Junita said, "Oh Carmen, why do you do this…"

"Tell me what I should do then… You should know… you are a _married woman_ now." Carmen tried to take another gulp of her drink, but Junita managed to pry it away from her.

"You need to apologize to her, and stop treating her so badly."

"I do not!"

"No… but girl, you ain't sensitive 'nuff to her." Junita twirled Carmen around, "Come… You need to get home, and Tío Jose will bring you."

* * *

Shane slapped Alice's lap, "Hey fucker! Stop cheating!"

"I am not cheating… You just suck at tekken!"

"Well, I wouldn't suck if you tell me how I can do all those crazy maneuvers."

Alice and Shane started playing Tekken III, and Alice was definitely kicking Shane's ass with it. Alice did another drop kick with her sexy female character on Shane's old man.

"Hey!" Shane said as she tried to do a counter-attack maneuver. "You know, you should stop pressurizing Dana, let her get comfortable with you."

"Yeah?" Alice said, giving another drop kick on Shane's character.

"Yeah. She obviously likes you. She just needs to grow. Stop doing that!"

GAME OVER. Alice beat Shane 3-0 in a best of 5 games match. Shane threw her control down and sucked a breath between her teeth.

"I win! Fucking A!"

"Yeah yeah…"

"I guess I shouldn't pressurize Dana… But I love her so much you know…" Alice leaned back on the couch.

"Yes… I think I know what you mean."


	21. Chapter 21

It was night. Late at night, 2am to be exact, and 8 hours since Shane had spoken to Carmen. It was late. It was very late.

Shane tip-toed into the apartment, shut the door with deliberate care, navigated quietly through the hallway into the living room. Thank goodness the floor parquet on concrete, clearly a genius on the part of the building architect, she did not have to worry at all about creaking floorboards… Woooh! Shane grabbed the Chinese vase by the hallway before it decided to kiss the floor. "Stupid vase…" Shane murmured, much in regrets of buying the vase on her trip to Shanghai.

She avoided another crystal ornament from Paris, and twirled around to avoid Carmen's favorite teak sculpture, the only thing Carmen brought along with her from San Francisco. 'Not a good idea to mess that one up now.' Shane thought.

She glanced around the living room, scanning for more obstacles in the way, a little alcohol sure made easy navigation an impossible task.

Then she stopped.

In the middle of the living room, wedged between the couch and the table, slumped on a huge pile of folders and papers, and sleeping like a little baby, was the love of her life. Shane sighed, contemplating on whether to wake Carmen up. On one hand, her heart told her that Carmen must be uncomfortable, and that she should go ahead and carry her back to bed, on the other hand, her head told her that she must be crazy to try and move Carmen now. Carmen should be mad, fuming mad, insatiably mad, and it would be the dumbest thing to wake her up. She was tired too, she was not in the mood to fight.

So Shane did the next best thing, she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Almost by instinct, since she did not turn any lights on, Shane bee-lined for the fridge. She bend over, scrutinizing the fridge, and as usual, her hand perched on the counter.

But it wasn't usual. She brushed her hand on a box, and eyed it out of curiosity. It wasn't a very big box, maybe about the size of a really small toaster, wrapped in elegant black shimmery paper. With the little light illuminating from the fridge, Shane saw a little card perched on top of it. She glanced around at Carmen, as if a little kid about to do something wrong, before tentatively disentangling the card from the mess of ribbon.

 _"To my baby,_  
 _Happy Anniversary._

 _Love,_  
 _Carmen._

 _P/S: I am sorry."_

Shane stared at the card. The fridge door shut slowly, eliminating any light left, and engulfed Shane in darkness again. She didn't move, except only to open the fridge again, relying on that little light to re-read the card.

What anniversary?

Shane's mind started galloping around. They have been together for more than 3 years, and had celebrated that anniversary. She had no idea what Carmen was talking about.

Maybe Carmen was screwing with her head?

No.

There wasn't any other anniversaries around? Shane was pretty sure about that. She didn't want to be one of those fucked up girlfriends who couldn't remember any anniversaries or birthdays, and secretly applauded herself for doing a magnificent job keeping up, considering this was her first official relationship.

Official!

That was the word wasn't it?

* * *

"Baby… baby… stop stop stop." Carmen panted.

Shane peeked out from underneath the sheets and snaked her way up to kiss Carmen on the lips. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. But I cannot keep feeling good the entire night. I got an exam first thing in the morning."

"Screw the exam." Shane growled. She was about to return to her position beneath the sheets when Carmen stilled her.

"I cannot afford to fail this exam. It's a matter of life and death!"

"Life and death?"

"Yes… An A or a B… I cannot afford the B now, not when my internship is on the line." Carmen, with the last of her restrains, pushed Shane off her and flung her legs off the bed.

"Come on… It's not that important…"

"Of course it is. Don't you have any ambitions at all?"

"Nope. I like where I am now. Making a living, making cakes, making love…" Shane pranced on Carmen and pulled her back on the bed.

Like a sly little fox, Carmen allowed Shane to grab hold of her. But immediately, Carmen jabbed her fingers into Shane's sides. Shane yelled out, more of pain than anything, and scooted away from Carmen.

"I wish my life is as simple as yours."

"What's different?" Shane quipped.

"Because. I have a family, younger siblings to support, my parents are getting on in years and I want them to be able to retire."

Carmen dressed and plopped herself down at her desk, the big book of Hospitality and Management mysteriously opened in front of her.

"I'll support you."

Carmen turned, surprise written all over her face. Once she overcame her shock though, she just smiled at Shane and returned to her book.

"What?"

"That's nice, Shane."

"That's all you are going to say?"

Carmen placed her book back on the table and turned to face Shane once again. "Shane, you cannot even support yourself."

Shane made a move to defend herself, but Carmen's attention was back on her book. She murmured under her breath, "And I'm nobody to you anyway."

It was soft, Carmen's words, but Shane heard it anyway. "What do you mean nobody? If you haven't noticed, I'm here in San Francisco every week. For YOU."

"Yes… here. We fuck. That's all. You don't do relationships." Carmen didn't turn this time, her words soft.

"Carmen… I…"

"It's okay, I understand. I don't expect anything anyway."

Shane threw the duvet over her naked body, suddenly self-conscious that she was exposed. "I thought that it was clear that we ARE in a relationship."

"Are we?"

"Since that time you introduced me as your girlfriend to your mother."

"Are we?" Carmen repeated softly.

"I didn't know you didn't think so." Shane's voice matched Carmen's.

"I needed to come out, you agreed to play my girlfriend."

"I agreed to BE your girlfriend."

Carmen turned, "You cannot agree to BE, Shane. If it is not what you want, there isn't a point."

"I didn't think a relationship was going to be that bothersome." Shane started to dress.

"I'm sorry, but it is." Carmen sighed.

"Then I'm glad I'm not into it." Shane stretched.

To Shane, these words didn't mean anything, it didn't mean that she didn't like Carmen, it didn't mean that she didn't like being in a relationship with Carmen. But to Carmen, it was like lightning striking deep in her heart. Shane had just proven that she didn't think she was in a relationship with Carmen, and it had confirmed Carmen's greatest fear, that she was just the fling of the moment.

"I think you should leave."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sick… and tired… of being your fling. Someone you fuck every weekend." Carmen turned back to her book for the last time. "I need to study."

"Fine. I don't get what the big deal is. We have a great time, we have fun, we never had a problem with all that official label crap."

Shane did not get a response from Carmen, and so she slammed the door behind her.

Carmen heard the door, and tried hard to concentrate on the words on her book. For a year now, she fought all the insecurities and uncertainties surrounding Shane McCutheon. Shane, one very elusive player. From the very beginning, Shane had set the rules. No relationships, no attachments. And Carmen thought it was enough. Carmen felt selfish for wanting more, she should feel happy that she had monopolized Shane every weekend, should be proud because no other woman had achieved what she had achieved. But still, Carmen was not happy.

Maybe… just maybe… She had fallen in love.

A soft knock on the door.

Carmen's heart jumped. She hoped against hope…

"Hi." Shane leaned on the doorframe as Carmen opened the door.

"Hi." Carmen whispered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

If there was one thing certain in the relationship, it's that everything can be solved.

Carmen lifted the box from Shane's hand, and shook the chef softly. "Shane…"

Shane stirred, being one who was easily awoken. She was still sitting on the floor of the kitchen, leaning on the refrigerator. "Hey…"

"Hey… Go lay on the bed…" Carmen said, and she made a move to stand. A hand held onto her own, and she turned to look at Shane.

"What anniversary did I miss?" Shane asked.

Carmen grinned. She applied pressure on Shane's arm and pulled the woman up to a standing position. Then, without a word, she turned to leave again.

"No. Not until you tell me."

"It's not really an anniversary. It's just—"

"—the day I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Shane finished.

Carmen grinned again. The corner of Shane's lips lifted up into a smile, and she was about to protest when Carmen silence her with her finger.

"I know… I know we agreed that the official date is when we went and meet my mother. But… I really feel, you know… that…"

"Yes. I know…" Shane said quietly. She picked up the box again and lifted the lid. "I love this. Thank you."

In the box, was a set of silver baking tools, each individually engraved with the word, 'SHANE'.

"When did you get this?"

Carmen replied, shyly, "I got Junita to get it from England for me."

"Thank you."

They looked at each other, and without a word , stepped into each other's arms, and hugged.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

Two cellphones rang simultaneously, forcing the couple apart. Shane scrawled, as if ready to kill whoever was on the phone. But Carmen just disentangled herself from Shane's grasp and walked to her phone. Shane tagging behind begrudgingly.

"Hello?"

"Yeah."

They answered the phone. After a moment of listening, Carmen looked at Shane, and saw the look of horror that she was sure was a mirror of her own.

"I'll be right there."

"Give me 10minutes."

Something big had just hit the roof.


	22. Chapter 22

As Carmen stepped out of her car, she noticed a huge group of reporters camping outside the main lobby. She decided it was best to avoid them all by using the service entrance, but that wasn't the right move.

"Miss Miss! Can you please tell us who you are and how you are related to this incident?" A reporter and her cameraman ran up to her.

"I'm sorry, I do not know what the situation is." Carmen shook her head and tried to side-step the reporter. But the reporter refused to accept that answer. "What do you have to say about the mass food-poisoning that had occurred? Is it negligence or hygiene issues?"

"No comment." Carmen answered determinedly. Out the corner of her eye, she saw the other reporters running towards her, and she panicked. "Please, I have to go in now."

Carmen ran into the service alley as fast as her heels could take her. Cluck cluck cluck. The reporter gave up on the chase, Carmen turned out of curiosity, only to find that the onslaught of reporters are now hounding the newly arrived Shane McCutheon.

"Miss McCutheon, can you please comment on this incident." "Please give an explanation." "Is it negligence on your part?" "Can you name us the chef responsible for this accident?"

Someone in the onslaught of reporters must have known Shane McCutheon, or had seen her picture somewhere. It wasn't surprising, since Shane had graced many F&B magazines with her excellent pastries.

Shane wasn't about to entertain the reporters. With as much brute force she could muster, she pushed through the microphones and the offensive reporters into the service alley. A security guard ran out and fend off the reporters, allowing Shane her momentary escape.

She found Carmen standing at the start of the service alley, being briefed by Dana on what had happened. As she approached them, they nodded their acknowledgement grimly.

"… pastries today that were served during lunch were contaminated and caused mass food-poisoning amongst all the patrons. Amongst them was John Stanson…"

"The father of George Stanson? Founder of Stanson Industries?"

Dana nodded. "Family friends with the Peabodys." When Carmen signaled her to go on, Dana continued, "Mr Stanson went into a cardiac arrest after vomiting violently in the restroom. And is sent to LA General, along with 30 other patrons."

Shane widened her eyes in horror. "Thirty! What was the cause?"

"Health Officers are still investigating, but it is most likely the truffle cakes."

Shane ran into the kitchen, and was greeted by almost everyone in the restaurant crew. "Kit!"

Kit Porter nodded at Shane, and beckoned her over. "The truffles, they were not cooked at the proper temperature. Probably the eggs."

"Who was…"

"Jenny."

Shane turned and looked at her young assistant standing in a corner, her tears flowing like two rivers. She advanced upon Jenny, but Jenny just shrunk further into the wall.

"I'm not going to bite you. I just need to know what happened."

"I'm… I'm sorry Shane. I'm so sorry… I pre-heated the oven at 450 degrees, so the truffles rise before the insides were cooked. I…"

Carmen and Dana walked into the kitchen, just in time to hear Jenny's confession.

"Your name is Jenny Schecter?"

"Ye… Yes Miss Morales." Jenny squeaked.

"Car… Miss Morales…" Shane tried to say. But Carmen turned to Kit, "Miss Porter, who is handling the Health Officials now?"

"Alice is handling the situation outside now. I think Jeremy from F&B is there with her."

Carmen nodded her thanks to Kit and turned to Dana, "Has Miss Peabody been informed? Please arrange for a meeting in half hour. Miss Peabody, the two heads of kitchen, marketing and business and hospitality should all be there. I'll go outside and talk to the reporters now."

* * *

"Can anyone give me an explanation?" Helena Peabody stared around the table.

The mood was glum, and most of the head of departments were nervously squirming in their seats. Shane slummed especially low in her seat today, Kit at of her sides and Carmen on the other. Carmen was expectedly calm and collected, her attitude professional and unrelenting.

Carmen raised her hand and stood up, her voice somber and matter-of-fact, "Investigations had revealed that the truffles served during lunch were contaminated and was the cause of the outbreak. Mr. Stanson had been rushed to the hospital, along with 30 of the other affected patrons. He is in stable condition as of now."

"How could this have happened! Shane! I want an explanation!" Helena pointed at Shane angrily.

Shane raised to her full height, "I'm sorry, Miss Peabody, it was negligence on my part."

With a quick glance over, Carmen saw the look of determination on Shane. Her heart sank. Because she was sure Shane was going to claim responsibility for everything. That would mean her entire career down the drain. Carmen couldn't allow that. It was everything to Shane. She had been with the hotel for over a decade and had worked her way up, creating the best pastries in the world. Carmen wasn't going to allow Shane to give that all up.

For what? For a moment of loyalty?

"Miss Peabody, Miss McCutheon was not around at the time of the incident, nor did she bake the batch of contaminated pastries. At the moment, we need to find a way to savage the situation."

Helena sat down, her fingers pressed against each other, "What do you suggest, Miss Morales? How should we appease the media?"

"The truth. We tell the truth, apologize sincerely for it, and repent. Front page apology, acknowledgement of grievances by family and friends of the affected patrons…. The restaurant affected has to be closed for a month. We will compensate each and every…"

* * *

The view by the swimming pool was beautiful. It was peaceful, calming. Away from the hustle and bustle, away from the countless people to deal with, away from everything. Not that it was this quiet in the afternoons, but during the whistle of the night, it was a very peaceful place. She had never really sat here before, her work area rarely covers this part of the pool, but she took note to come here more often in the future.

"Hey."

Carmen turned and smiled at the arrival of her girlfriend. "Hey you."

Shane strutted over and sat down next to Carmen, taking care not to sit too close. "How are you doing?"

"Tired. What a day… what a fucking day." Carmen chuckled, she kicked off her heels and leaned back on the sun chair. "And to think, I was ready to spend a lazy afternoon with you."

Shane kicked off her sneakers and leaned back as well, staring up at the stars alongside Carmen. "Me too, I expected a day lounging on a sun chair, kinda like this one, sipping a pina coloda, applying sunblock on my girl's back… and bottom.. and…"

"Didn't we just make up this morning? You planned all this already?" Carmen glanced at Shane from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, but I fantasize a lot." Shane smacked her lips together.

Carmen laughed. She glanced around to make sure no one was looking, before taking Shane's hand in her own. "I'm glad we made up this morning. I wouldn't be able to handle this without you." She leaned over and plant a light kiss on Shane's cheek.

Shane grinned at her, and tugged Carmen's hand closer to her body, "Thank you."

"Mm?"

"Thank you for sticking up for me. Thank you for not ratting Jenny out. Thank you for handling the situation so well. Thank you for being the strong wonderful woman you are."

"Mm."

"I am so glad you are you. And you belong to me." Shane leaned over and sealed her statement with a firm kiss on Carmen's lips.

Unknown to them, someone was watching from a few floors up.

* * *

Alice Pieszecki knocked on the wooden door before walking into the huge conference room of the Hotel Sovereign. Seated at the far end was Dana Fairbanks, head covered in a clear folder.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, daring herself to walk nearer to her one true love. She stepped closer, but Dana didn't stir, so she took a few more steps closer. "Dana?"

Her face was inches away from Dana's, and she couldn't help but inch it nearer. And nearer. And… two huge blue eyes stared right into her, causing her to jump back in fright.

"I'm sorry, I know I was supposed to be giving you some space. I was just here to…"

Before Alice could finish, Dana had stumbled too far back on her chair and had fallen over. "Alice! You're here!"

Alice helped the struggling Dana to her feet, and the two women stood awkwardly facing everywhere but each other. Alice cleared her throat first and finally broke the ice, "I guess I'd be going home now, just wanted to…"

"Don't go!" Dana yelled, a little too loudly into Alice's ear, "I mean, I was wondering…"

"Yes… whatever the question yes…"

"… if… you know… where Shane is…"

"Oh… I thought… I don't know where Shane is… must have left." Alice, embarrassed by her unwitting proclamation, turned to run out of the conference room.

But Dana grabbed her arm before she could escape. "What I mean to say is… would you stay and accompany me. I could use some."

Alice stared wide-eyed at Dana, words failed her in that moment. It was only when Dana probed her by whispering her name that she leaned forward and kissed Dana. The need suppressing all thought and reason.

They kissed, and for once, it felt right.


	23. Chapter 23

_"It is fairly simple, really. Fire Jenny Schecter, and all our problems are solved."_

Carmen gazed out of her office window, distracted. She had promised Shane she would be back for the scrumptious dinner Shane was preparing. But it was already 9pm. Her cell buzzed and vibrated on her desk, but she ignored it, it was Shane asking where she was.

She didn't think she could face Shane. Not when she knew what the inevitable conclusion was. A direct order from Helena Peabody, and a daunting task that rested on her shoulders, because, as Helena put it, "Darling, you're in charge of that department."

How was she going to make Shane understand, that it was beyond her capabilities to persuade Helena Peabody otherwise? Shane would never have understood that 'work is work' and that the decision was all business. Shane believed in sticking out for her people, believed in putting herself on the line for her people. And just as Shane would want to protect her people, Carmen wanted to protect Shane. If Shane knew Carmen was going to fire Jenny, she would resign herself in protest. Worst still, Shane would blame Carmen for not trying to help her people, Shane wouldn't understand. Shane would, Carmen was sure of it, break up with her.

She did. She really did try! But Carmen knew the reasons that she had given Helena were weak and lame. Because deep down, Carmen knew that Jenny had done an unforgivable deed. In the food and beverage industry, the most dangerous thing was to poison the people who consumed your food. That alone, was reason enough for Carmen.

But would Shane understand?

"Hey, what are you doing in the dark?"

Carmen spun around, not expecting the occupant of her mind. Shane.

"Hi, I was just taking a moment." She lied.

"I called you. And I got worried, y'know, with all that's happening." Shane sat a bag onto the chair and took off her jacket. "Can you hit the lights?"

Carmen tapped the remote on her desk and forced a smile onto her face. "So..."

Shane raised her eyebrow at Carmen, and with a sly smile on her face, pulled out a plate with foil around it. "Voila!" She cried out in triumph as she placed the plate above a pile of papers Carmen was working on. Before Carmen could give a yelp, Shane lifted the plate again in a snap. "Opps, sorry, you wanna get those papers?"

After clearing out a spot for the plate, and discovering that there was a beautifully cooked cod, still piping hot, Carmen and her stomach sighed in unison. She gave Shane a genuine smile now, but because of the smirk she noted on Shane's face, bit back her proclamation of thanks.

Shane watched in silence as she saw Carmen devour the food, groaning in appreciation with each and every mouth she took. And as Carmen spooned another broccoli into her mouth again, she couldn't keep her silence anymore.

"So, I am still waiting for that apology."

Carmen chewed slowly, and lifted her eyes to Shane. "What?" She purred.

"I waited at home for 3 hours, with candlelight and all. I think I deserve one." Shane chirped, not a trace of anger in her voice.

Carmen spooned another bit of cod, and chewed on it languishly, before addressing her girlfriend. "You're not supposed to be here. What if someone sees you?"

"It's dark out there, there's no one. And you are changing the subject."

Carmen grinned. "Yes I am."

Shane stood up dramatically, "Oooh! Woe is me... said the poor country chef who is unappreciated by her girlfriend."

"Alright alright..." Carmen laughed. "I'm really sorry I didn't make it home, baby. What with the endless meetings, the press conferences, all that paperwork to settle..."

"I know... I'm sorry you have to go through that." Shane came around the huge desk and massaged Carmen's shoulders.

"I wished I have a vacation too." Carmen sighed into Shane's arms.

Shane frowned. "You make it sound like I have a choice."

"I'm just saying..."

"I know... I am kidding again."

Carmen slapped Shane's hand, before tilting her head up for a kiss. But Shane didn't oblige. "You have fishy breath."

"Thanks to you. Now kiss me before I decide that work is more important right now."

Shane obliged immediately.

If it was any other time, if it was even a day ago, Carmen would have been touched, and contented that she had an amazing girlfriend. But it wasn't a day ago, it was today, after Helena Peabody had told her to do her job. To do what Shane would think unforgivable. She looked at Shane, and knew deep down that this bliss would not last. Not after Shane knows the truth.

Selfish, and extremely fearful, Carmen decided that she would withhold the information from Shane for as long as she could. And as she ranted on about the bitchy reporter who was pushy, or that she would die if she heard from another lawyer of a victim again, she buried her fear deep in her heart.

* * *

Alice pushed the heavy doors roughly and announced in a whimsical fashion.

"IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK AT WORK!"

The crew, who had all just arrived, and putting on their work clothes and aprons, greeted her with enthusiasm that matched her own.

Alice jogged past Shane, and squeezed her on the shoulders before moving on to her locker. "Hello Boss, how's it going?"

"Dandy." Shane answered, a little less enthusiastically as Alice wished for.

"Come on, Boss. First day back, good long holiday… No one died, no one suffered, life's good."

"Life's good for you, I had to come back every other day for meetings and stuff."

"Well… Life's good for me then." Alice scooted close to Shane and whispered into Shane's ear. "Dana and I took a trip up to San Francisco."

Shane pushed Alice. "The real reason for the chirpiness."

With a wink, Alice went off into the changing room. Shane glanced around the kitchen for Jenny, wondering how the young assistant was. She spoke to Jenny several times within the past month, but each time, the young assistant seemed depressed and solemn. Shane wanted to make sure that everyone was in the right state of mind before the start of work.

* * *

"You asked for me, Miss Morales?"

Carmen tore her eyes away from her computer screen to gaze at the young assistant standing at the door. Her tired eyes soften into a motherly smile as she waved for the young assistant to take a seat.

She did, tentatively, and waited, with an air of uncertainty, and a sense of dread, for the Manager of Food and Beverage to speak. Jenny Schecter knew that the inevitable that was going to happen, had happened.

"How long have you been with us, Miss Schecter?" Asked Carmen, in a tone of voice that was reserved for a nun to an orphan.

"Six months."

Carmen looked at her computer screen again, and Jenny realised that Carmen was looking at a resume and a performance chart titled, Jenny Schecter, Assistant Pastry Chef.

"And you passed probation with flying colors, I see."

"Yes... Miss McCutheon was very kind to give me a good grade."

Carmen leaned back into her armchair, her hand held a pen that she bit into. "Miss Schecter, Jenny... You understand why you are here, don't you?"

Jenny swallowed. "Yes."

"We didn't want it to come to this. But it was the decision of the management..." Carmen's voice trailed off, a little ashamed at her tone of non-chalance.

"I... understand." Jenny said softly, though tears were appearing around her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"But this will not be considered a dismissal. We will compensate you with 3 month's pay, and if you would write us a letter of resignation, we will let you go with honor."

When Carmen got no reply from Jenny, she leaned in, and said in a softer voice. "I'm really sorry, Jenny, I cannot overturn the decision of the board, I can only do what I can to..."

"But... I'll never get a job ever again! I... I like pastries, Miss Morales! What Sha... Miss McCutheon said about pastries at the banquet... I can relate completely! Please... please don't send me away."

What could she do? What could she have done? Did she even care? She cared, but was it because of how Shane would react, or how this poor girl had suffered? Carmen's mind was clouded thick by these unanswered questions.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do."

* * *

Shane patrolled the dining area, already filled with guests eating breakfast. She searched the kitchens and the locker rooms, but there wasn't any sign of Jenny. As she meandered around, greeting guests and customers who greeted her in her smart uniform, a striking figure came up to her – like a shark that honed in on her prey – and introduced herself to Shane.

"Hi. I'm Bette Porter."

"Hello, Miss Porter." Shane said, unsure of what this woman wanted.

Bette Porter stuck out her hand confidently, and Shane shook it.

"If you have a few minutes, Miss McCutheon, I would like to have a word with you."

"With me? Erm… sure…" Shane looked around for an empty table.

Bette halted her as she made her way to a table at the corner of the room. "I'm sorry, Miss McCutheon, I would prefer it if we went outside of the hotel."

Shane was taken aback, but acted calmly, "Sure… if you would give me a few moments, I'll change out of my work clothes."

She was unsure of how she knew Bette might prefer that, but a look of what closely resembled appreciation and approval on Bette's face told her that she made the right decision.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'll get straight to the point, Miss McCutheon. I'm a head hunter. And I have been requested by the Casa Del Mar in Santa Monica to invite you to join their staff."

Shane stared at Bette Porter with disbelief; she studied the face of this stranger, her tapping finger betraying the facade of calmness. "Excuse me?"

"Miss McCutheon, we understand that you are a valuable asset to your hotel, and from what we had found out, you are much respected by your staff, and your customers.

"I'm honored, Miss… Porter is it? I'm honored at the level of confidence you have in me, but…"

"Let's face it, Miss McCutheon, you have great talent, and frankly, the prospects in this establishment is limited." Bette said with an air of finality.

"Hm." Shane said simply, still trying to assess how much she liked this lady, or how much she could trust her.

Bette took out a folder and handed it to Shane. "The Casa Del Mar is very sincere about their offer, if you would like to bring your crew over, we can make arrangements for that as well."

"Hold on a sec…" Shane stuttered, as she realized that the folder between her fingers was a contract. "I don't think…"

"I tasted your pastries." Bette Porter said quietly, completely different from her businesslike voice a moment ago, Shane had to look up, to be sure that it was still the same woman talking. "I really love them, and I believe that you can go places."

-You can go places-

Wasn't that what Carmen always told her? Carmen would be so proud if she knew that she was offered a contract from Casa Del Mar, for—Shane looked down at the terms of the folder—three times as much pay as she was making now. It was also stated that Shane had the liberty to make any decisions she wanted, and that Casa Del Mar was looking to add a Specialty Pastry Parlor just for Shane.

Yes. Carmen would be so proud.

Shane tapped her finger frantically on her lap, confusion creeping up into her mind. Was she tempted? She doubt it… but she couldn't say no, not when she knew that Carmen would love this new prospect very much. And there's that part about not having to hide around anymore, where she could openly have Carmen in her arms, and not be afraid of someone finding out. Yes…. That would be incentive enough.

But was it enough?

* * *

Carmen, from the moment she entered the kitchen, gave an air of gloom and death. Everyone stared at her, and they all shuddered. She advanced towards Alice, and Alice shuddered one more time.

"Miss Pieszecki, is everyone from the Pastry department here?" Carmen asked coldly, politely.

"Is there a problem, Miss Morales?" Alice asked, equally coldly.

Carmen smiled curdly, "No, but seeing that this is the first day back for staff, I would like to have a word with everyone."

"My boss stepped out. She'll be back in a bit."

"In that case, would you send word up to me when she gets back, I would like to speak to everyone at the same time."

Alice nodded and excused herself, and before she turned, she gave Carmen the smallest hint of a wink. And Carmen acknowledged it and exited the kitchen.

Before she was far from the kitchen however, she was stopped by Kit.

"Miss Morales."

"Miss Porter." Carmen returned.

Looking around to see if anyone was within earshot, and satisfied that there isn't, she said, "You have fired Jennifer Schecter, haven't you?"

Carmen took a deep breath in. She ran a hand through her neat, pulled back hair – as she usually does when she was nervous – and answered, "Miss Porter, it's not my decision, you understand right?"

Kit waved a hand impatiently, and beckoned Carmen to take a seat at one of the dining tables. "Yes yes… I know. But you knew about this for a long time, why didn't you inform Shane before?"

"How do you know all this?" Carmen narrowed her eyes.

"Nevermind that. Tell me you will inform Shane as soon as possible. I'm sure you know her better than I do."

Carmen sighed, and leaned in near to Kit, "I'm afraid of what she might do when she does know."

Kit smiled, and petted Carmen's hand, the one that was smoothing out the tablecloth. "You are still young, I can understand why it is difficult. Take my advice, child, tell Shane before she finds out from someone else."

Carmen nodded with an air of defeat, "I will…"

"There is always a solution to things."

After thanking Kit, Carmen left her presence and returned to her office.

She was surprised, therefore, to find Helena Peabody sitting in a chair in her office.

"I think you have handled the situation well, Carmen." Helena started saying, "But I am displeased with your compensation to Miss Schecter."

Carmen took a seat in her own leather chair. "Please elaborate, Miss Peabody."

"I applaud how you have let Miss Schecter go with honor, but three months compensation? She is responsible for the hospitalization of our guests."

"I understand Miss Peabody, but dismissing her after such a media affair, she's not going to get any jobs for a while." Carmen defended.

Helena Peabody straightened up in her seat, and stared straight into Carmen's eyes, "That is not my concern is it?"

"Miss Peabody. It is my job to take care of the welfare of the employees. And Jennifer Schecter was an employee until her termination today."

Helena looked at Carmen for a while longer, as if assessing her, wondering if the decision to promote her was right. Then she said, "I have no objection in taking care of the welfare of our employees, but George Stanson has contacted me and told me that unless satisfactory action is taken on the employee responsible, he is going to sue the hotel."

She stopped, so that Carmen can take the information in, and then continued, "George is a dear friend of mine, and I do not want to lose him as a friend, and a business partner. Someone needs to take a fall for this incident. And who better to do so than the employee responsible."

Carmen stood up, "In that case, to give Mr. Stanson an apology befitting of Mr. John Stanson, I will quit in protest."

Helena immediately waved her off, "Don't be silly. I am not going to let my new manager go."

"Well then, Miss Peabody, then you have to trust my judgement and allow me to do my job." Carmen stated as firmly as she could without sounding pompous.

Helena, satisfied, stood up to leave, "I guess we will have to take things one step at a time, I'll update you again."

* * *

Shane headed back towards the Hotel after that long talk with Bette Porter. She promised to give her an answer in a week. But as she walked back slowly, she wondered if she should tell Carmen about it now.

Maybe she should only say something after she could wrap her head around the idea.

In a distance, she saw Jenny walking out of the front lobby with a stuffed duffle bag, definitely not on her way to work. She jogged up to Jenny.

"Hey Jenny…. Wait up."

Jenny stopped, and as she faced Shane, Shane gasped. The look of weary, and fear written all over her face. "What happened?"

"I was… let go." Jenny whispered.

"What! When?"

"This morning… when I came in for work. Erm… Miss Morales explained it all to me."

Shane balled her fist up, "Damnit… I swear to God… I am…"

"Shane… it's all my fault. I saw this coming… really… please don't be angry with her."

"Fuck!" Shane started pacing around. "I'll get your job back… I'll help you get it back."

Jenny shook her head vigorously, "It's no use."

"I'll do it. I swear I will." Shane said, and ran back into the hotel.


	25. Chapter 25

When your whole life felt like it was falling apart, you could feel it. You could feel it in your bones. That tingling feeling that ran up your spine and landed in your heart in a shiver. You knew it, and your heart would start beating as if it wouldn't see tomorrow. There wasn't a comforting thing you could do in the world, whether it was brushing your hair, or tapping your fingers on the table; even if you tried that breathing technique reserved for pregnant women in delivery classes, it didn't work. You tried to think about something, like apple cakes, and it immediately reverted back to nonsense like "You deserved it. YOU deserved it." It's no use at all.

Carmen felt useless, for once in her life, useless because there was nothing she could do in her situation. She could only wait, and brushed her hair back into her neat bun.

"Miss Morales, the Head Pastry Chef is back in the kitchen. Would you like me to tell them you are on your way?" The intercom sounded.

"Thanks, Ella." Carmen said as professionally as she could. She gathered her things, and stood up, that tingling shiver ran up her spine again. Carmen shuddered, but headed towards the kitchen anyway.

"Why are you pacing… Can you stop pacing…"

Alice was weary of the way Shane paced up and down the length of the kitchen, and frankly, she was sick of how easily Shane loses her temper these days. Shane turned at Alice, and looked as if she was going to unleash her wrath on her assistant. But she decided against it, and started pacing again.

Before long, a hike in murmurs signaled the arrival of someone 'important', and Shane knew, she just knew it, that it was the al-mighty Manager of F&B.

"Good afternoon, and welcome back." Carmen said to all the crew of the Pastry department. Everyone gave her a half-hearted applause, and Carmen bit back a hint of disdain. Now it's official, the entire world hates her. And soon Shane would hate her too.

And Carmen wasn't imagining things. Shane sat down immediately after she arrived, and all the time she gave the crew the brief and the prep-talk, Shane remained on her seat, her eyes glued to the baking scale in the back corner. If Shane was already acting this way, imagine how she would act when she found out what she had done.

Carmen finished her address to the kitchen crew, and stole a look at Kit. Kit looked grim, as grim as Shane in the other corner. The older woman gave Carmen a slight nod of approval, and Carmen felt empowered. She turned back to address Shane. "Miss McCutheon, I would like to speak to you privately, if that is okay with you?"

"And what would it be about, Miss Morales?" Shane snarled.

"I believe it is a matter to be discussed in private."

"Discussed? Is there anything to be discussed?" Shane stood up, and started a ponderous walk. "Wait, let me guess, is this about, let's see, Jenny?"

Shane felt a surge of satisfaction as she saw the startled look on Carmen's face.

"It is about Miss Jennifer Schecter, yes. And I would like…"

"How long have you known this, Carmen? How long! And I thought you would have the decency to inform me before you go off firing my crew!"

A general murmur rose amongst the kitchen staff, and Carmen felt downright humiliated. She was the Manager of the Food & Beverage department, damnit! How could Shane speak to her like that?

"Miss McCutheon, I do not think this is the place to speak of this matter. If you would step into my office, I'll be able to explain everything to you."

"I don't think there is a need to. I'm the head chef, I have a right to know this, Carmen." Shane shouted.

Kit, watching from the sidelines, could not hold it in any longer. She walked up to between Shane and Carmen, and pointed at Shane, "Enough, you are out of line here."

"I am out of line? Kit, I have put up with this shit for so long. I am not a child."

"Shane. Honey… please let me explain." Carmen reached out to touch Shane, but drew back when Shane flinched.

"You are acting like a child now. Alice, get her out of here to calm down." Kit ordered.

Shane turned in horror, and stared at Kit, before she could say anything, Kit continued, "You are making a scene, either you go calm down, or I'll make you calm down."

Alice led – yanked, more like – Shane out of the kitchen. Lacey, standing closest to the kitchen door leading to the café, reported back that they had left the hotel through the lobby.

"And the rest of you, no one say anything about this. Do you hear me?" Kit looked around, and saw grave nods from most of the crew members. Satisfied, she held Carmen by the elbow, and discovered she was shaking and unsteady, and led her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Alice and Shane sat in Pete's, Pete's being the one place Hotel employees go to. And Shane snapped her fingers at Pete, said owner of the bar and signaled for the half dozen special. It arrived in a bucket, half dozen Stellas. Shane grabbed the first bottle, and downed it like it was an energy drink and she just came from a 10mile marathon. Alice halfheartedly tried to grab the bottle from her boss, but Shane merely moved out of reach of Alice.

"Stop it Shane." Alice said, as Shane grabbed the second bottle.

"She fucking fired my assistant. MY assistant! Can you believe that?"

Alice sucked on her teeth and hummed, and Shane turned sharply at her assistant.

"I can." Alice murmured. Shane opened her mouth to scream at Alice, but bit back her words as she emptied the second bottle of beer.

"Look, I don't like Carmen at work. I think she is a hard-ass for no reason. But Jenny fucked up. Objectively, if I was in her shoes, I would HAVE TO fire her too."

Shane slammed the bottle onto the table, "How can you fucking say that? Jenny made a mistake, but everyone make mistakes."

Alice sighed dramatically, and patiently – as she tears the napkin she was holding into shreds – asked her boss, "Yeah, but what's the first rule of the kitchen?"

Shane remained silent, knowing exactly what the first rule was. Even in her drunkard sluggish state, she knew that Jenny had done the most terrible thing that a kitchen staff could do. "I should BE the one who lets Jenny go, not her!"

Alice sighed again, "Would you? Seriously Shane, I think Carmen did you the favor by playing the bad guy here. And you didn't even give her a chance to explain."

"What's there to explain? She fired Jenny, it's as simple as that."

"Shane, shut up and listen for once. You are being irrational." Alice pulled the bottle away from Shane as she tipped it to her lips, but Shane just swiped off her hand and took a full gulp. "I don't believe it is that simple. Did you think that maybe Carmen had no choice in the matter?"

"Yeah. Whatever." Shane pushed away from the table and signaled for Pete to bring another half-dozen.

* * *

Carmen shook, and could not stop her hands from shaking as she accepted the cup from Kit. Kit noticed, but said nothing, for the young manager was trying her best to act like nothing had happened. But something happened, and it was big. And with tears rolling around in her eyes threatening to fall at any moment, Kit knew that it was maybe more than the young woman could handle.

"Have a cup of tea, it'll calm your nerves." Kit emptied the pot of Earl Grey tea into Carmen's porcelain cup.

Carmen smiled, though it didn't quite meet her eyes, "Thanks."

"It'll be okay Carmen, Shane will calm down and…"

"I'm tired, Kit, I'm so tired of her lashing out at me every time things don't go her way." Carmen gripped her cup tight. "At work…"

She looked up at Kit, and with that reassuring tip of Kit's head, continued, "At home… She doesn't see that line. The line that crosses work and personal life."

"I know… I know it is hard. Shane had never had to deal with issues like that before."

Carmen took in a deep breath, "Kit, I try so hard, I know I should have told her earlier… but I was afraid of how she would act. I just didn't imagine that she would do it in front of 50 people."

A young waitress sneaked up on the table behind Carmen, in a pretense of changing the cloth of the dining table, but the threatening look on Kit's face informed her that it was not unnoticed, she hurriedly scampered away.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here." She took a small sip of her tea and leaned back into her seat, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I just wanted to see her every single day, be with her, I thought working in the same hotel would be such a breeze. Working hand in hand, growing hand in hand…"

Kit laughed, and patted Carmen's hand, "Whoever says a relationship is easy? Friction happens with any kind of relationship. You just have a dual relationship, double the friction."

"Friction? With Shane, it's too intense. She's so talented, and I want everyone to know how talented she is! But she rather remained at the bottom. It drives me crazy!" Carmen brushed her hair back.

"When she's nice, she really nice, you know?" Carmen twirled the cup around. "She's sweet, and so charming... But when her temper rises…" She gave a mirthless laugh.

"Baby girl… let me tell you something. I've never seen Shane more alive than she has been since she's been with you." Kit leaned forward and stared at the defeated Latina. "You are a godsend to her."

"Yeah? I don't feel that way at the moment." A tear threatened to make its way down the flawless cheek, but Carmen wiped it away defiantly. She was still in the hotel, and she didn't want anyone to accuse her of being unprofessional.

"Take some time off, you had a long day." Kit advised, but Carmen shook her head vehemently.

"I can't do this anymore. We cannot work together, or stay together."

"What are you talking about?" Kit tried to hold Carmen's hand, but Carmen pulled it away to wipe her nametag on her jacket.

"What I need is to clear my head, to re-evaluate our relationship. With Shane, there isn't a proper definition between colleague and lover. I think it has to be either or."

"Why has it have to be either or? You just have to trust and to communicate."

"That's the problem, isn't it? It's not the jobs, so I guess…"

"Girl! Shane loves you, and I know you love her. Don't throw it away."

"Sometimes Kit, I'm not sure love is enough." Carmen drew up, straighten her skirt, and pat down her hair, "I have work to do. Miss Porter, please ensure that the episode today does not leak out, it would do much damage to Miss McCutheon's reputation, especially since she just established herself as a talented pastry chef."


	26. Chapter 26

On this beautiful summer day, a black Brabus jeep pulled up into the parking lot along Sunset Blvd in San Francisco. The Driver honked once, and honked again for good measure. Shane looked through her viewing glass and checked if her girlfriend had heard her, and just to be sure, honked again.

Carmen, in white khaki pants and an oversized grey pullover came onto her balcony and leaned her weight on the railing. She smiled widely and gave a small wave, and Shane, through her opened side window, waved back shyly.

"Come on in… I'll buzz you."

Shane waved again, and put her jeep into park. She adjusted her beanie and as she stepped out of the vehicle, the chill in the air engulfed her, causing her to pull her jacket closer.

She climbed the stairs of the old Victorian house and snuffed out at the moldy carpet smell. "Baby?" She called out as she entered the apartment at the top of the stairs.

"In here!" Carmen shouted from the kitchen.

Shane treaded tentatively towards the kitchen, and stopped short at the dining table. Her breath caught, and she placed a hand on the cabinet beside her to steady herself.

Laid out in front of her was a candlelight dinner, complete with 3 white candles and white trimmings around the porcelain. Shane made her way towards the table, and picked up the wine off from the table.

"Hun, a 2004 Matanzas… Wow… are we having fish tonight?" Shane chuckled as she heard Carmen groaned in the kitchen.

She replaced the wine back onto the rack and headed towards the kitchen, and nearly collided with Carmen holding two plates of cod fillets.

"Shoo stay out of my kitchen. You're early and completely ruined my surprise." Carmen bummed Shane out of the way with her hip and set the plates on the table. She produced a lighter from her pocket and light the candles, "Can you kill the lights, baby?"

Shane shrugged, "Sure." And made her way to the hallway and turned out the lights. When she returned, her breath caught again. Because this time, Carmen stood in front of the table, and said in a small meek voice, "Surprise."

She stood there, staring at Carmen, until the Latina placed her hand on her hip and tapped her foot, "Come over here and kiss me!"

Her wish was fulfilled, because Shane stepped into her arms immediately and kissed the life out of her.

"Babe. Baby… The food is getting cold." Carmen panted as Shane made her way lower down her neck.

"I… don't… care." Shane gripped Carmen tighter.

Carmen pushed on Shane hard. "Shane McCutcheon! Are you saying that I slogged in the kitchen for two hours for nothing?"

Shane immediately let go of her girlfriend, and joined her hands behind her back, "Okay… Feed me!"

"Come over here and sit," Carmen said in a sing-song manner, "and try my cod, I learned this from the kitchen." She pulled Shane into a chair and guided her hands to the cutleries. Shane cut a piece of her fish and placed it into her mouth.

Her face scrunched up and she fought with every bone in her body not to pick up the table napkin and spit it out. She swallowed. And as she turned to face her girlfriend, she tried her its-really-good-look. Carmen took one look at her and popped a piece of fish into her own mouth.

"Okay! Don't eat that…" Carmen yelled and immediately grabbed the plates. "Do you want Chinese? Maybe Thai? Could go well with the wine."

With the same quick reflexes, Shane grabbed Carmen's arm and pulled her into her lap. Carmen sighed, and rested her head on Shane's as she set the plates down again. "I'm sorry baby… I wanted to surprise you and cook you something good."

Shane chuckled, "There's a reason why I'm the chef, and you are not." She avoided a smack from Carmen and continued, "It's really not that bad…."

Carmen smacked Shane hard on the arm, so hard the chef gave a loud yelp. "It tasted like ass. I don't get it, I followed the recipe completely, and Rassi showed me how to cook it twice!"

Shane hugged Carmen close, "It's the lemon juice, beautiful, that's what makes all the difference." Shane chuckled again as Carmen's eyes widen in realization. "What's the occasion anyway?"

The pout on Carmen's face completely disappeared, it turned from a huge smile to a look of seriousness. "Okay… I have news, baby. Good news and bad news."

She held Shane's face in both her hands, "Which would you want to hear first?"

Shane held up her hands and shrugged, "I dunnoe… er… the bad news first, I guess."

Carmen stood up and started pacing around, "Erm… The bad news is… You cannot come up here anymore."

Shane jumped from her chair too, "What! Are you breaking up with me?" She was about to explode when she saw the raised eyebrow Carmen gave her.

"Do you want to hear the good news or not?"

Shane held her hands up in surrender, and nodded for Carmen to continue. "Now. The good news is, I have accepted a job down in L.A."

It took Shane a moment to register what Carmen said, then another two seconds before she realized what that meant. It took her another few to whoop and woohoo, before she finally engulfed Carmen into a huge hug, lifting her off the ground into a swirl. "Is that good news?"

"Are you fucking kidding me! This is fucking great news! The best news!" Shane was going to seal her good fortune with a kiss, and she managed one, before Carmen pushed her away.

"Baby… before you get all excited. I have to tell you who head-hunted me."

"Who?"

"Helena Peabody."

Shane let go of Carmen and stared at her, "My boss? How's that…?"

"I don't know. But I accepted the job, so that I can be close to you. Are you mad?" Carmen bit on her bottom lip.

Shane pulled Carmen close again, their hips touched lightly. "Why would I be mad? I am so happy!" Shane squeezed Carmen hard, "We are not going out this weekend!"

"Oh yes, we are." Carmen sighed on Shane's arms. "We have to visit my mother."

"Spoilsport. I am so excited right now!" Shane's hands travelled under Carmen's shirt, "Let's CELEBRATE!"

"Wait wait wait… we have to establish some rules though. No one can know about us."

"What? Why?" Shane's hand stopped moving.

Carmen pushed on Shane and walked towards her living room, "Shane, there is a no-dating policy in your hotel."

"Oh right." Shane said, as a goofy smile appeared on her face. "Anything you want Carmen. But let's talk 'bout it later… please…"

"No Shane… we talk about it now."

Carmen pointed to the couch opposite her and raised her eyebrow, and finally, Shane saw that she could not win this argument. She sat down obediently, and Carmen flashed her a huge grin. "Now… The first rule..."

* * *

Shane and Carmen sat opposite each other. One on the couch, one in the armchair. This was in their apartment in West Hollywood, their little love nest… the one they called home for more than half a year. For Carmen anyway.

The long willowy hand was gripped in a tight ball, with the veins almost popping through. And the shorter, meatier fingers, inches yet a lifetime away, picked at the stitching on the pants, in a jittery, antagonized fashion.

"Rules! Fucking rules!"

"This is not working out… We should have known this would never had worked out."

"Carmen… I'm really sorry about my outburst… Please. Give me a chance."

"Come'n Shane… I think we need time. And space."

"Carm… baby… please… we can do this… we really can do this."

Carmen stood up, and picked up her bag, "I'll be at the hotel…"

The slumping Shane jumped up and grabbed Carmen on the arm, "Don't go… don't go… we can work this out!"

"I'm sorry."

Carmen pushed on Shane lightly, but Shane grabbed her even tighter. She was afraid, she was desperate, she yanked the bag out of Carmen's hand and with all her might, flung the bag across the room. Carmen pushed again, but she was unable to escape Shane's iron grip.

With one last desperate attempt, Shane captured Carmen's lips in her own. Shane was never one with words, she poured all her emotions into that one kiss. No matter how much Carmen struggled, trashing her head from side to side to avoid her lips, Shane pressed on. She wanted Carmen to know… so bad, that she loved her, she was sorry, she needed her to stay.

"Stop it!" Carmen finally said, mustering up enough strength to shove Shane away. "Stop it!"

Shane backed away, the shock in her face heartbreaking. She saw, she saw the hard look on Carmen's face. And she knew it.

She had lost her.

The moment of finality had arrived, Shane stepped back, trying hard not to break down, she gripped her hair hard, as if the pain could stop her tears from falling. It cannot be true… it cannot be.

Carmen, holding back her own tears, crossed the room to pick her bag up. She walked up to Shane, and cupped her face. "Maybe with this time apart… maybe it would allow us to really understand what we want."

Her hand slide lifelessly down to Shane's chest, and she applied a little pressure, lingering above Shane's heart for a moment longer, as if feeling the broken heart… beat. Her lips came close to Shane's ear, and she whispered, "I love you."

Then, for the last time, she pressed a chaste kiss on Shane's quivering lips…

Carmen walked out of the door.

The woman left in the apartment supported herself on whatever was behind her. Her legs felt like jello, her head hung, and her tears fell. Her tears fell freely onto the parquet floor.

Shane rushed out of the house, not above begging one. Final. Time…. But she was too late, Carmen had driven off….

* * *

As soon as she turned the corner, Carmen pulled the car over…

And finally, finally succumbed to the tears. The tears, the cry wedged in her throat, and that agonizing, agonizing pain in her chest.

Finally… she cried.


	27. Chapter 27

It has been a whirlwind time for Carmen.

She had moved to a little suite in the hotel, her responsibilities had been piling up on her, she had to go all out of her way to avoid Shane in her working place, and avoiding the gossips that came with it. On top of all of that, Carmen sighed, she had been having troubles sleeping.

She blamed it on the mattress in the hotel – it was too springy, so unlike the soft bed padding she got for a small fortune and the duvet that she brought over from San Francisco, the one she had for 5 years; she blamed it on the bleached white walls, so unlike the shades of grey that covered the modern apartment she had been living in for more than 6 months; She even blamed it on the lighting – the chandeliers causes a prism effect that tires her eyes from having a good night rest. What she does not blame, and refuses to acknowledge was that it was because a certain someone was not there with her.

It was hell enough not to go crazy, when the Head Pastry Chef's name was mentioned to her at every hour of her working life. Miss McCutcheon this, Miss McCutcheon that.

Enough already!

Okay, so it wasn't anyone's fault, she was after all the F&B manager, and her girl – ex-girlfriend – was after all her working companion. It should be easy, it should be, except it wasn't. It should have been easy if the line between professional and personal was drawn.

But it wasn't.

On that first day after she left, she went into the kitchen as usual, trying to keep up pretenses of normalcy. But Shane didn't understand that, she refused to speak to Carmen, refused to even look her in the eye. And with the poor impression that Carmen already had in the kitchen, it seemed everyone there couldn't wait for her to get out. The weird thing was, well… Alice. The one person who openly hated her, gave her a small lift of her lip in way of encouragement.

So she stayed away, she sent Dana into the kitchen nowadays to do what she should do. Not that Dana minds much, she was in a place where Carmen was a few months ago, just stealing glances at her love. And good ol' Dana was giving Carmen a way out from the rut she was in. Gave her time to clear her head.

But what's there to clear? This wasn't working at all.

Six months ago, she had both love and career. Now, she had no love, and her career was suffering because of it.

And not all the fault was on her.

"Did you know Miss McCutcheon and Miss Morales…"

"Miss Morales was living with Miss McCutcheon!"

"Miss Morales moved into the hotel after breaking up with Miss McCutcheon."

"Are you serious! You didn't know that Miss Morales is gay?"

She shouldn't be surprise. All the rumors, all that gossip swirling around in the hotel, was part of the everyday affair of hotel politics.

But Carmen had never been at the brunt of it, she had always held herself in the highest conduct, and though unpopular, had never caused enough buzz to be pantry talk.

"It will blow over," Dana had said.

But it hadn't… it went on longer than expected. And it was mainly because Shane was giving them so much to talk about.

She stopped smiling, she had been blowing up at her employees, even the menu she had put up for the past week lacked zest and enthusiasm. And Shane was not shy to make it known that Carmen was part of, if not all the cause of it.

Carmen was annoyed, Carmen was mad. Why can't Shane act like a grown-up about this? Granted, she asked for the separation. It was best for both of them, wasn't it? But Shane had no right to act out at work. It was a different issue altogether.

Carmen sighed. She leaned back on her chair. The situation had escalated to a point where the board had sent out a memo to her.

 _"Solve this problem, or else."_

Or words to that effect.

So now Carmen had arranged a meeting with the Head Pastry Chef. And waiting quietly in her office for her.

The knock on her door broke her train of thoughts. And through her sliding blinds, she could see Shane standing outside. Her face dark with anger.

"Come in please."

* * *

With a defiant stride, Shane slipped into the room and sank into the leather chair across of Carmen. Her arms crossed over her chest, as if shielding her heart away from the woman who broke her heart.

She hadn't said a word. And she was waiting… waiting for Carmen to make her first move. This was the first time in 5 days since she saw Carmen. And the burn in her heart told her how much she missed her girlfriend again. But Shane was adamant not to let Carmen know. She was not the one who walked out on the relationship, it was Carmen.

* * *

"Miss McCutcheon… Shane…" Carmen started, but she didn't really know what to say. The trouble was, she knew exactly what the problem was, but how to begin… "How are you?"

"Miss Morales, cut to the chase here." Shane slurred lazily.

That stabbed Carmen in her heart, what did she really expect from Shane? This was the first time Shane had ever called her 'Miss Morales' when it was just the two of them. And it felt uncomfortable.

"Right. Let's do that. I have received certain…" Carmen tried to find the right word.

Shane tilted her head up sluggishly, "complaints?" She supplied.

Some things were so familiar, and yet so astonishing. Carmen could tell, by the way Shane slurred, that she had a couple of drinks. And it was only two in the afternoon.

"If you call it that."

Shane snorted a laugh.

"Shane… Please. Don't make this personal." Carmen pleaded, the diluted pupils and the redden whites told Carmen that Shane had more than just a couple of drinks, and it tugged painfully at her insides.

"Well… I don't see a difference." Shane laughed again. In a flippant sorta way.

"This is about your work, your passion, your sweets."

Shane leaned forward, "My passion is you. My whole life is about you."

"Shane…" Touched, Carmen had to grip the arms of her chair hard, willing herself not to jump out of her chair and into Shane's arms. "We agreed…"

"No. You decided. Like always… I didn't agree." Shane raised her voice, aided by the intoxication. "I miss you so much…"

Carmen stared into the green eyes, she saw so much love and so much hurt in them. And for the first time, she looked, really looked at Shane. Her cheeks were sunken, the bags under her eyes were dark and overbearing, she looked haggard and tired.

She could only reply honestly, "I missed you too."

"Then come home… come back, we can fix this."

The tone was heartbreaking, the plea in the voice unmistakable. But Carmen shook her head slowly. She tilted her head up, the tears blurring her vision. "We can't… not until we know…"

"We can, we can, Carm." Shane reached over the table and took Carmen's hands in her own. "We can fix this… Casa Del Mar made an offer to me… I can leave. We can move on from this."

Shane tugged at Carmen's hand, and feeling no resistance, pulled it closer to her, "Carmen, let's put this behind us… if working together is killing us, then let's move pass that…"

Carmen saw the hope flickered in Shane's eyes, saw the glimmer of determination in her eyes. Something stirred inside her, something shouted for her to take the leap of faith. But Carmen had always been overly analytical, unlike her very catholic family, she never took that leap of faith. And sadly, she was not going to start now.

"Shane, our problems go beyond that." Carmen whispered. "We both love our jobs. You love your job. You have been here for 13 years… Taking over at Casa Del Mar means more responsibility, it means moving further away from just baking… You have to think about this rationally."

Shane drew herself out of her chair and leaned over the table, her face came close to Carmen's, "I don't care, if it means I can be with you. I really don't care!"

Carmen held her breath, she knew if she just leaned forward an inch, their lips would be touching. But she didn't allow herself to take that step, instead, she pulled back, and leaned into her chair. "I care. You are going to resent me. I'm going to resent me. I cannot let you lose your job."

She saw it. The hurt that flashed across Shane's face when she pulled back, and hurt was replaced by the resentment she had feared.

"You don't get it, do you? My job is not my life. YOU are my life. I don't care if I am selling buns in some crap shack. As long as I have you." Shane sank back into her chair. The distance between them drawing further apart.

"I don't want you to leave your job because of me. I want you to leave your job because you found a better prospect…"

"… and I have!"

"That's not the point. I want you to love your job… your career. I want you to be proud of your achievements, your goals, your standing in life. You have so much to offer, and I am holding you back."

Carmen closed her eyes, for just a second, and she could almost hear the short burst of breath that Shane exhaled.

"You don't love me, that's all there is to it."

"Shane. You are missing the point. I do lo…"

"Don't say it. Don't say it when you don't mean it." Shane rose to her feet. "There's nothing more to say. If that is all, Miss Morales, I'll be returning to my station. And I assure you, I will not be causing any more troubles for you. I know your job is too important to you."

With that final note, Shane turned, and exited the office. Carmen stared after her.


	28. Chapter 28

"Shane…?" Alice walked up to her boss and waves her hand in front of Shane's face, when she got no reaction, she started to panic, "Shane! Boss! IS someone in there?"

Shane jolted up, coming back out of her daze. "Stop yelling, Al. My head can't take it."

"Then stop drinking at 10am in the morning." Alice shook her head and picks up the silver spatula and studied it, the big and bold "SHANE" staring back at her.

"Give that back." Shane snatched the spatula from Alice and threw it into her drawer.

Alice looked at Shane, the look of defeat mirrored in the face before her. "You gotta stop doing this."

Shane shrugged. She avoided Alice's stare as she pretended to look at the roaster she was making before her daydream.

"You have a meeting late afternoon." Alice informed Shane. "Please make sure you clean up by then. I can only cover so much for you."

Alice took one last look at Shane, and left the room.

There was nothing she could say or do that could help the pastry chef. Only Shane could help herself now.

* * *

Carmen took a bite into the sandwich she ordered from the hotel café, and grimaced. It was not done to her liking, too much mayo, too little pepper. It was not made by Shane.

Lately, Carmen took to having her meals in her office, burying all her energy into her work. She had avoided the kitchen so long, she probably didn't know how to make her way there anymore. It had been days since she even stepped out of the hotel. Everyday, she left her hotel room and took the elevator to the office, and after the day ended – well into the night – she took the same elevator back up to her room.

Many a time, Carmen hoped for a glimpse of Shane. She had never felt as unsure of herself as she had now. What if she had got it all wrong? What if she was making the biggest mistake of her life? Carmen didn't dare to think of it, she couldn't think of it. She couldn't bare the probability of her pain being in vain. It was all for the good of everyone. For her, for Shane. Wasn't it?

With a regretful sigh, she finished off the unappetizing sandwich and threw the wrapper into her trash. This wasn't the time to think about her own problems. As she turned back to her paper, her surroundings started swimming, and she rested her head on her arm to steady herself. She blamed it on the lack of sugar, she hadn't had any dessert or pastry since she left the apartment.

She opened the folder in front of her. And was confronted by the an abstract drawing of a kitchen. Helena Peabody had hired an architect to design a new café and restaurant. 'The change would be good for the image of the hotel,' she had said, and this job had naturally fallen into Carmen's lap, because she was the head of F&B after all.

Carmen had a meeting with the designer late into the afternoon, and she had to study the plan carefully before she met with him. She wanted to rest her eyes, she desperately needed to rest her eyes. Her sleep through the nights had been peppered with jolts of nightmare, and disturbed sleep and Carmen did not go well together. But Carmen couldn't afford the sleep now, and she sure as hell couldn't afford time for her personal affairs.

* * *

Shane sauntered out into the kitchen. Her head finally cleared and the driller had decided to start work at the back of her head.

"Alice…" Shane called out to her assistant. "What's that appointment you were talking about?"

Alice looked up from a tray of cupcakes, and placed the icing tube onto the countertop.

"The kitchen is going to be renovated, and the…" Alice was careful not to mention the name that would get Shane riled up, "…F&B manager would like to ask the division heads their opinions on the new plan.

Shane, in the midst of scratching her head, stopped and stared, "Why haven't I heard anything about this?"

Alice, her voice gritty from weariness, replied, "because you are too busy wallowing."

"Fuck off, Alice."

Hanging on dearly to the last of her restraints, Alice returned to her task at hand. Refusing to give Shane the pleasure of a fight.

* * *

"This is Mr. Goifer Gilleon. He is the head architect of the project, and this is Ms. Jenna Klibenny, his partner and interior designer of the project."

Carmen calmly introduced the division heads to the two guests, careful that her voice did not flutter when she introduced Shane. She only managed, briefly, to glance at Shane, and was horrified to see the hollows of her face set in deep, dark lines. Carmen choked, and it took all there was in her to not cry out with concern.

Shane and Carmen did an amusing dance. It would have been amusing if it wasn't so painful to watch. When Carmen spoke, Shane looked everywhere but at Carmen, and when it was Shane's turn to give suggestions, Carmen would listen attentively, but not a squeak would escape her lips.  
Carmen stole glances at Shane, taking note of the extra lines on her face, and silently worry about the extra definition of her jawline. She didn't know that Shane was doing the same.

For all of Carmen's outward calmness, Shane noticed that Carmen had dropped more than a few pounds. She did not fill up her clothes as she used to, and what used to be happy, dancing eyes were now laced with a kind of sadness that Shane couldn't put a finger on.

Then she realized it was the same sadness that was gripping her own heart.

Nearing the end of the meeting, when Carmen could no longer avoid Shane any longer, she turned to the pastry chef and asked, "Miss McCutcheon, the wishes of Miss Peabody is to add a bakery, and completely revamp the Desserts department. I will let Miss Klibenny discuss the plans with you."

* * *

"I'll be in my room." Carmen pinched the bridge of her nose, the weariness of the day finally caught up with her. Seeing Shane again after these many weeks had tired her more than the most difficult exam she had in her school. And ever since the end of the meeting, she had been struggling to keep a professional front, at least until the official off-work time.

Reluctantly leaving behind the piles of unfinished work, and the report she had to type up for Helena Peabody, she informed her assistant manager, Dana Fairbanks, that she was to rest in her room, and made a mental note to return to it after she had rested.

As she stood up, her vision blurred, and she nearly fell back onto her chair. It did not escape the cautious eyes of Dana, and she all but herded Carmen out of the room, pausing only long enough for her to grab her blazer from the rack.

"Don't come back tonight. I'll finish up here and see you in the morning."

Carmen nodded, and headed out towards the elevator.

* * *

To say Shane was relieved at the end of that meeting with Ms. Klibenny was to say that fish thrives in the water. Shane couldn't wait to get out of there, she didn't need to know that the new counter top would be stainless steel and would be 14 feet in total. All she needed to know was that she would have a countertop to work on.

She loved to bake. To knead, to whip and to decorate. She loved all to do with sweets. Her hour with Jenna Klibenny made her realize how much she had missed being in the kitchen, somewhere she had not been since the breakup.

That was Carmen's point wasn't it? She loved being in the kitchen. Not doing paperwork, not taking care of the itty gritty stuff that wasn't about baking. If she was complaining about the work in Hotel Sovereign, how could she have thought she would survive in Casa Del Mar? She would began to resent Carmen, like she did all the times Carmen tried to talk to her about being a head.

Lectured more like.

It didn't matter anymore. They were no longer together. They were no longer the tight couple they had been for three years.

Right now, she wanted only to return to the kitchen, her comfort zone, the only place she could forget all her troubles.

She made her way out of the meeting room towards the elevators.

* * *

She saw her immediately. The form she was so familiar with.

Standing before her was the one person Shane knew could ease all her worries, and also the person who was the cause of all her troubles.

Standing before her was Carmen Morales.

But Carmen didn't know she was there. Carmen had her head rested on the frame from the elevator entrance. Her eyes were closed, willing her head to stop spinning.

A 'ding' sounded, signifying the arrival of an elevator. And Carmen pried her eyes open to see which one it was.

As soon as her eyes opened, she was greeted by the image of Shane projected in the reflective elevator doors. And she nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked at the reflection again, and found herself staring straight into the eyes of her ex-lover. The intense gaze of Shane overwhelmed her, and her eyes blurred.

And she fell backwards.

"Carmen." Shane called out as she reached out just in time to prevent her from heeling over.

Carmen blinked at Shane, unsure if she was really in the most comfortable arms in the world. "Shane?"

"Let's get you back to your room." Shane soothed.

Carmen nodded, and let her eyelids dropped. "1452."

Silently, Shane guided Carmen towards the opened elevator door and pressed the button with a big gold '14' embossed on it.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Shane gripped Carmen's shoulders and hauled her to her room, grateful that '1452' was near the elevator lobby.

Carefully leaning Carmen by the wall, she rampaged through Carmen's purse and found the keycard. When she got the door opened, she hesitantly guided Carmen into the room.

Shane helped Carmen out of her shoes. After a moment's contemplation, she helped Carmen shrug off her blazer and jacket. Shane daren't undress Carmen completely, and left her in her shirt and knickers, as deposited her on the bed. Shane tugged the quilt loose from the bed and covered Carmen snugly with it.

As she turned to leave, Carmen grabbed her hand.

"Please. Don't go…" She whimpered a little, behind droopy eyes.

Shane stood by the bed, frozen to her spot. And she attempted a glance at Carmen. She was shocked to see that Carmen's face had scrunched up in quiet sobs. She slipped into the bed and drew the sobbing Carmen into her arms.

"Sssh… I'm not going anywhere."


	29. Chapter 29

"I know you are awake."

Carmen opened her eyes reluctantly. If time could stand still, she loved to be in this moment forever.

Her head tugged securely on Shane's chest, the warm strong arms engulfed around her. She wanted this moment to last forever, because once the moment was over, she would have to face the reality of things.

The reality of broken hearts. Shane's broken heart. Her own broken heart. The thought made her uncomfortable. And she shifted.

The person she was laying on. Her true love, her best love, her only love, knew her well, and knew she had awoken.

"Carm…"

She shifted again. And pulled away. She had to. Carmen wrapped a layer of bedding around her and sat at the cushions by the window. Never once did she glance at Shane. Guilt prevented her from saying anything.

"Carmen… what does this mean? Do you want me to go?" Shane tried again, and when she didn't get a reply from Carmen, she swung her legs off the bed and prepared to leave.

"Stay." A soft whisper from the end of the room. "…please."

Shane paused a moment, before sitting back down on the bed.

"What time is it?" Carmen asked.

Shane looked at the clock by the bedside. It was Carmen's irritating shrieking clock. It brought back memories, and a tear to her eye. "It's 3am."

Carmen nodded, and turned back to the window. The stillness of the night troubling, yet comforting.

"Shane. These past few weeks, I have been giving things a lot of thought. About work, about you…"

Carmen turned to Shane, the softness in her eyes accompanied by tears, "…about us."

Shane leaned on the headboard, her eyes staring at the chandeliers. "The chandeliers are really bothersome… aren't they?"

The Latina giggled, "you would think so…"

"I've been thinking about us too." Shane laughed, bitter and dry, "I try not to. But I can't help it."

"Shane… I love you."

Shane jerked her head towards Carmen, the words surprised her.

Carmen shrugged. "When I saw you yesterday… it's as if…"

"Why now? Why tell me this now… Don't you think it's a little too late?"

With a smile edged into her face, Carmen said, "I guess it is."

Shane got to her feet, "Stop messing with my head."

"It's only too late, if you think it is too late. I love you Shane, if you would have me…"

The words that Shane had been dying to hear. And yet, she found no comfort in them. "What about your job? Your career… Aren't you afraid of people finding out?"

"I still am… and I still am me… I am not going to change…"

"And I won't change either… I will still be the way I am."

Carmen nodded. "I know…"

After a long pause, Shane closed the distance between them and knelt in front of Carmen. "Love, are you saying..." Carmen turned to look at Shane, "Are you saying… to try again? That you will come back to me?"

"Yes."

They stared in each other's eyes, both unwilling to move, to even breathe… They were afraid. Afraid that it was only a dream. Just a dream.

Their lips slowly gravitated towards the other, and at last, they kissed. For the first since forever ago, they kissed.

They kissed, and kissed… And they couldn't stop kissing. Their lips fused together, and neither were in a hurry to relinquish this newfound passion. Their kisses spoke of love, spoke of a deeper love than before. A promise that even the most passionate sex could not compare to.

And yet, they were headed that way, the hands could not keep apart any longer. And as they had many times before, their hands naturally traced the path they knew so well. The swell of a breast, the hollow of the thighs, all so familiar, all so missed. Every curve, every surface explored, examined.

"I missed you." Shane murmured against Carmen's lips, reluctant to pull away even for a moment.

Carmen flipped Shane onto the couch and saddled her. "Let's never miss each other again."

And they kissed.

* * *

"Carmen, I have heard of troubling rumors."

"What sort of rumors?"

Carmen stared at Helena Peabody. They remained silent, until Helena spoke again.

"I know you are in a relationship." Helena started, taking satisfaction in the horrified look on the face before her. "It is my business to know."

"And I know that your partner is our head pastry chef, Shane McCutcheon. You have directly defied one of the only rules of this Hotel."

Carmen leaned up from her seat. "Miss Peabody."

"I'm disappointed, Carmen. I thought you are smart enough to cover yourself." Helena shook her head, "First the banquet, then the food poisoning incident. I cannot let the rumors go on. If my top management are breaking rules, how can I expect my other staff to follow rules."

"Miss Peabody, I assume you knew even before you head-hunted me." Carmen concluded.

"Of course I did. But since the rumors are rampant, we need to savage the situation."

Carmen looked down into her palms, they were sweaty and raw. The Kandinsky behind Helena seemed to mock her in dance, the strokes of beautiful color ritualistic in taunt. "Miss Peabody, let's not beat around the bush anymore."

Helena Peabody reached out over the table, and held Carmen's hand. It took Carmen off-guard, and as she glanced into Helena's eyes, she realized where this was going.

"You have two options, break up with Shane…" Her voice dipped suggestively, "…Or accept the consequences. As it is, we still need to give the Stansons a formal apology."

Carmen rose from her chair, "You'll have my letter of resignation in the morning. Good Evening."

She walked out of the room with her head held high.

* * *

The heels dragged across the cobbled street, and it clunked up the heavy metal steps. In the middle landing, Carmen stopped, and she sat. Her career, her entire life, whatever she had worked so hard for. She had given it all up.

Carmen saw her life flashed across her face. Her dream of being someone important, her lifelong ambition to work in the hotel industry, it was all gone in a flash. Her siblings, Roddy and Anna, the ones she promised her Mama and Papi she would help support. And what would her parents say, her parents who so lovingly raised her – to follow rules, to succeed in life, by the proper way.

But was it all worth it? The answer was 'Yes.'

Because she had Shane, she had the most important person in her life. The world would be empty if Shane was not in it. She had tested that the past few weeks. She couldn't live that life any longer. Her career was not as important as Shane.

But everything she had worked for… what would she do now?

Carmen rested her head in her lap, a few more steps up and she would be in the arms of her love. But would Shane understand? After all the crap she gave to Shane about cherishing her job, Shane would not understand, Shane would give up her career in a heartbeat to protect her own career.

She knew Shane too well. Just like Shane would know her.

The door behind her opened, and Shane, carrying a big trash bag exited the apartment.

She was surprise to find Carmen sitting on the landing, a sense of sorrow around her. She stepped forward, and sat right beside Carmen. So caught in her thoughts, Carmen did not realize that Shane had sat down beside her.

"Babe…" Shane whispered, "What's wrong?"

Carmen peeped at Shane from her arm, and smiled. "Nothing… Just tired."

"You sure?"

"Yes. It's been a long day."

"Okay." Shane stretched and rested her arms behind Carmen, barely touching, yet so very comforting to Carmen.

"What are you doing out here?" Carmen asked.

Shane tilted her head at the bag, "Trash day." Shane turned back at Carmen and flashed her a huge goofy grin.

Her heart swelled in an instance. All her troubles faded away. As long as Shane flashed this beautiful smile at her, everything would be perfect. Carmen leaned in and placed a kiss softly on her girl's lips. A kiss that would overcome all.

"Baby…" A frown edged on Shane's face.

Carmen shook her head and smiled, "I just thought… why did I give this all up before?"

Shane smirked. "So you'll know what you are missing out on." She punctuated her statement with a kiss. "Let's get back inside?"

"Yes."

"Give me a second." Shane grabbed the trash bag, and raced down the steps to the dumpster. As she headed back up, she scooped Carmen up into a bear hug, crushing her close. "You know… if you have any problems… to let me know right?"

Carmen hugged her back, possessively. "Let's go."

* * *

After dinner, after Shane had cleared away the dishes, Carmen set her laptop on the dining table and pulled out folders from her bag.

Shane leaned on the chair beside her, and chided, "No working at home."

Carmen forced a smile onto her face. She couldn't tell Shane that she needed to first delegate her work, and to write a resignation letter befitting of an apology. She couldn't – wouldn't – tell Shane that. So she smiled, and shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry baby… I just need to finish some stuff… then I'm all yours."

"Yes, you're mine. Don't you forget that." Shane winked playfully, and leaned in to peck Carmen on her cheek. Then she threw herself onto the couch and immersed herself into the world of television.

"Hun…"

"?" Shane turned to Carmen. "What is it?"

"I…" She shouldn't keep it from Shane, knowing just how Shane would be furious if she knew it from someone else. "Promise me… no matter what happen, you will not be angry with me."

Shane stared at Carmen almost suspiciously. She switched the television off, "Why would I be angry with you?"

"Just promise me." Carmen pleaded.

"Okay. You know I'll never stay angry with you for long."

That satisfied Carmen, and she returned to her paperwork, seemingly submerged in her own world. But as soon as Shane turn on the television again, Carmen stole a glance at her and sighed.

* * *

The show had long ended, and Shane realized she had fallen asleep during the midst of it. She decided to head to bed, and found Carmen perched on the table, comatose. Shane had to smile. Carmen was the most beautiful when she was in slumber. She knew it was useless to wake her, so she picked the Latina up gingerly and trotted her to the bedroom.

She tugged her in, as she always did, and whispered the words, "Love you," before placing a kiss on her forehead. Shane returned to the living room, solely intent on packing up for Carmen and turning off all the lights.

She wondered if Carmen had saved all her documents, and stooped down to the notebook to check. There was only one word document open, and with Carmen slumped over the keypad, there were a bunch of random letters typed into the document. Shane chuckled, she could save the document as it was, and then she could tease Carmen about it. Or she could be the perfect girlfriend, and clean up Carmen's document for her.

She realized it was a letter that Carmen was writing. "To Miss Helena Peabody." As Shane continued to read, unable to look away, her eyes grew wider and wider, the frown edged deeper and deeper, and she bit her lip.

"To Miss Peabody, the purpose of this letter is to inform Hotel Sovereign of my resignation…"

Shane clammed her fist on the table, for fear of smashing the notebook in. Now she understood Carmen's tense discomfort.

Why didn't Carmen tell her? But as she asked that question, she knew the answer to it. Because she would have blew her top without hearing explanations. Carmen pleaded with her not to be angry no matter what happens. This time Shane was determined not to get angry. Determined to find out what exactly happened.

She replaced the top of the notebook, and tidied Carmen's things before heading back into the bedroom. Slowly, gently, she climbed under the duvet and wrapped her arms around Carmen.

"I promise you, nothing will tear us apart."

With one last kiss on the back of Carmen's neck, Shane settled in to sleep for the night.


	30. Chapter 30

Carmen sat rigid on the sofa.

It was terribly cold in the office, but she did not want to move for fear of arousing attention. George Stanson and Helena Peabody were deep in conversation on the opposite end of the room. Stanson was satisfied that a top executive was resigning as a form of apology for his father's distress, but Helena was not going to hear any of it.

"Helena, your executive offered to quit."

"That's not the point. She's…."

" This is perfect, isn't it? I can answer to my board and my family, and you'll benefit if I drop the lawsuit."

"Yes but…"

"No buts." Stanson waved his hand dismissively. "I don't want to see our relationship sour because of small matters like these…"

Helena heaved a sigh. "Fine… I'll inform you of the press conference."

George Stanson nodded his approval and left the room. Helena turned her attention back to Carmen, and stared daggers at her.

"I said break up with Shane… I didn't say quit. You could have broken up with her openly, and continued your relationship underground. Like you did before…" Helena tilted her head up and counted the number of crystals in the chandelier. "And why in the world would you inform George Stanson about this?"

"Miss Peabody, I've informed you of my impending resignation, and I would like resolve this issue before I relinquish my position." Carmen smiled, "You told me to bear the consequences, so I did."

Helena blinked at Carmen. "You rather give up your career, a bright future in my chain of hotels, for Shane?"

"Jobs are plentiful. Even if I have to wait at a truck stop, I would. But Shane… there's only one of her."

Helena sighed, "Even I cannot compare?"

Carmen shook her head, her smile still in place. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt, out of habit and stated, "Miss Peabody, I'll make sure that my projects on hand are taken care of, and will be glad to stay till my position is filled out. If you rather I leave straightaway after the press conference, I recommend Dana Fairbanks for the job I have vacated."

With a curt nod, Carmen strutted out of the door.

* * *

"You're planning something... I know you are planning something." Alice nudged Shane on her shoulder. "Whatever you are planning, I want in on it."

Alice positioned herself between Shane, and the scale Shane was trying to work. "I deserve it, for putting up with your crap."

Shane ignored Alice, dropping on all fours, wondering if a wire might be loose underneath the scale.

"For crying out loud!" Alice stepped forward and pushed a button at the side of the scale. Immediately, the machine roared and purred, and the numbers flashed on the digital screen.

"Fucking A! How much would a scale like that cost, you think?" Shane hang a finger on her bottom lip, deep in thought.

"Focus... Jeez." Alice eyed Shane suspiciously, "You're not drinking again, are you?"

Shane looked up at Alice in bewilderment, "Why would I? I've got a happy love life now."

"Yeah yeah... we all know you are happy... Jeez... you haven't answered my question. What are you planning?"

Shane shrugged... She started counting the number of shelves around, taking note of every detail in the kitchen, as if taking inventory.

"I give up... I fucking give up."

* * *

Carmen strolled up to the front of the hotel, staring at the big metallic words: Hotel Sovereign.

The sun was edging its way up, and Carmen was amazed at how beautiful the name looked. She tested the words on her lips, probably one of the last times she would say it.

Today was the press conference. Today was the day she was to announce to the world: Her apology and her acceptance of responsibility for the food poisoning incident.

It wasn't her fault. But at this point, it did not matter whose fault it was. All that matters was, her Shane would be protected from it all.

She still had not informed Shane of her resignation... maybe she shouldn't have kept it from Shane... With all the buzz going around about the press conference... She was surprised Shane had not confronted her about it yet.

Carmen entered the hotel, and waved at the night staff, aware that they were not as familiar with her. She pulled her nametag out from her blazer pocket and pinned it on.

Carmen Morales: F&B Manager

She made her way towards the kitchen taking in every sight along the way, marvelling at the magnificence of it all, and wondering why... she had never taken a good look around her before.

As she passed the empty dining tables in the cafe, she stroked the table cloth, relishing in the feel of freshly laundered cotton on her fingers.

Carmen knew... this was probably the last time she would do this.

Entering the kitchen was not easy. She half expected to see Shane kneading dough on the countertop, dressed in her smart overalls. But the kitchen was quiet. Every pot and every pan tucked away in their appropriate place. Carmen couldn't help but sigh. This was her favourite place in the world... This was where her Shane was at her finest... And she would never see that again.

Of course, she could always come back to visit. Carmen smiled. But she would no longer be part of the team. She would be a stranger. Carmen chuckled to herself. She was never part of the team anyway. She was the hard-ass that nobody liked. Not even Shane. Shane did not like 'professional Carmen'.

Carmen went through the back door of the kitchen, and turned towards the loading bay. She strolled slowly on, and stopped in front of a door - The door that led to their haven, the one with happy, and not so happy memories.

She entered it, having a key for the place was convenient, Shane need never know that she was there. She immediately bee-lined to the bed, and for the first time, looked around the room.

There was something vintage about the place. Filled with stuff people threw out. Wine crates stacked haphazardly acted as shelves. A piece of ply-wood held by a milk crate became the table. Carmen laughed, she had never noticed this before. Her eyes went back to the shelves, and in one of them, a dozen books filed nicely away. Carmen picked one out of the shelf, and sighed.

'The Secrets to Perfecting your Art: Desserts"

Trust Shane to read something like that... Carmen leaned back against the wall, and flipped through the illustrated book... before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Baby?" Shane shook Carmen softly. Carmen stirred, and open her eyes immediately, obviously in an uneasy sleep.

"What are you doing here?"

Carmen sat up, rubbing her eyes, hair stood out from her perfect bun, so Shane reached over and smoothed it out.

"I woke up and you were gone..." Shane continued as she stroked Carmen softly, "Do you know how worried I was?"

"I just came..." Carmen whispered, "Shane, I have to tell you something..." She looked away, and Shane drew her into arms.

"Tell me anything, baby. I promise I wouldn't get angry." Shane turned into Carmen's hair and placed a kiss there. "I will never get angry with you ever again."

"I've resigned..." Carmen waited, waited for Shane to react. She waited for signs of despair, exasperation, annoyance or even just plain surprise. But none of it came. "Shane?"

Shane chuckled. "I know silly, how can I be working in this hotel and not know."

"But..." It was Carmen who was surprised.

"I promised not to get angry... and I don't intend to." Shane said, her hand came up to stroke Carmen's back. "But I am not staying in this hotel without you..."

"What are you saying?" Carmen started in protest. Breaking away from the embrace.

Shane shot her a look, and Carmen immediately fell silent. "Carm, you made your decision, and I've made mine."

"Okay..." Carmen sighed, " But if you are jobless, and I am jobless... how are we gonna survive?"

"Always the practical," Shane rolled her eyes in jest, "Who says I'm jobless?"

Carmen narrowed her eyes at Shane, Shane with her smirk and a glint in her eye, "What are you keeping from me?"

"Do you trust me?" Shane asked in seriousness. Carmen nodded, not trusting her voice.

Maybe for once... If Shane was in control... Things might just get better.

* * *

The banquet hall was filled to the brim with reporters. It seemed right, for Carmen's exit to be in the banquet hall. George Stanson and Helena Peabody were sitting in the front panel, speaking with reporters about how this masquerade of an 'investigation' was to their satisfaction.

As they wrapped up their assurance to the media of mended relationships and upheld reputations, Carmen waited at the sidelines, waiting for her turn on the operating table, waiting for her turn to be dissected and studied by the media vultures and eager gloaters.

But she wasn't alone.

Shane held her hand, blissfully unaware at the stares they garnered from employees around them. Shane held her hand tight, and Carmen tried painfully to block out the murmurs and the whispers. She was going to be gone in an hour after all, what's a few more rumours? 'Consider it a souvenir.' Carmen chuckled to herself...

Shane raised her eyebrows at Carmen, as if sharing her amusement, and Carmen squeezed her girlfriend's hand in acknowledgement, thankful of her warmth and support.

The moment had arrived. Helena Peabody finally invited Carmen Morales onto the podium to give her final speech and exit. Carmen tried to disentangle her hand from Shane's, bracing herself for what she knew was coming.

But Shane held on.

Instead, Shane tugged Carmen along, jumping onto the podium first, before helping Carmen up onto it. The media went into a frenzy. 'Acclaimed Pastry Chef makes confession!', their minds went into overdrive.

As she waited for the media to settle back into their chairs, Shane could see Helena Peabody panicking at the side, shouting at her PR people to rectify the situation... But the only thing she couldn't do was drag Shane off the podium.

Shane stepped back and allowed Carmen to come forth. Carmen gave her well-prepared speech, the one that she had prepared for 3 nights now. By the time she ended her speech, she knew the reporters were bored out of their wits. She smiled to herself, and said, "Above all, above all my responsibilities, above all my ambitions, and my sense of intergrity... Above it all, is my love for my partner, Shane McCutcheon, and I cherish it. Thank you Shane, for all the support you have given me."

She turned around and planted a kiss on Shane. Sealing their relationship in front of the world.

That sent the media into another frenzy

The media settled, and Shane took one look at Carmen, who gave her a nod of encouragement, and said, "My name is Shane McCutcheon, and I'm the Head Pastry Chef of Hotel Sovereign. My partner, Miss Carmen Morales, is the Manager of the Food and Beverage Department.. I am hereby resigning, in protest of the unfair treatment Carmen have gotten from Miss Peabody and Mr. Stanson. Thank you!"

Shane strutted off the stage, pulling a stunned Carmen, and ignoring the trail of excited reporters and astonished employees...

Shane McCutcheon and Carmen Morales will go down in history in the Hotel Sovereign.

"I like your speech way better. Simple, short and sweet." Carmen informed Shane.

"Didn't want to be there a moment longer."

"Where are we going?" Carmen turned and asked Dana, the one ushering her along.

"I don't know. Ask Shane." Dana said.

Alice chirped in, "Call me when you arrive."

Shane gives Alice a nudge with her elbow and thanked her.

As soon as they escaped to the parking garage, Dana pushed them to Shane's car, promising to bring Carmen's back to her apartment. Alice threw their bags into the back of their car. And with a grin, Shane was off.

"Shane McCutcheon. You tell me now. Where are we going."

Shane smirked at Carmen. "You'll see..."


	31. Epilogue

On top of a cliff, by the side of a street that led down a winding road, Carmen stopped at the edge and took a moment to herself. Directly below, children, parents and hippies frolicked on the smooth sands of the Santa Monica beach. The ocean breeze swept across Carmen's face, and she reached a hand up to brush her hair out of her eyes. The cliff faced the Pacific Ocean, the horizon seemingly endless and vast. Carmen stared out into the horizon and filled her lungs with fresh, salty air - a smile edged on her lips.

The sun dipped, and Carmen realized it was resting on the line between land and water. Reluctantly, she turned away, torn between wanting to watch the sun set, and having to return to the shop.

She crossed the road, glancing back at the sun, hoping to catch that moment when the sun dipped below the horizon. But that was at least a half hour away. Of course, Carmen knew that, she watched it every other day.

Across the road, a row of shops of mostly quaint boutiques lined the street. Carmen ignored them all, and made her way to the third shop from the left. It was painted completely grey, with blue trimmings and a dark blue door. On top of the door, a big bold embossed sign that read, "A Sweet Affair" sparkled and shined with the glow of the setting sun.

Carmen Morales, the former F&B manager of the Hotel Sovereign, pushed open the door, and the tinkle of the bell announced her arrival. She looked around, greeting the regulars she recognized, smiling at the new faces she didn't know, and nodding at the waiting staff.

"Carmen…" A willowy old lady held out a hand to her.

Carmen grasped her hand with her own and returned the greeting warmly, "Mrs. Jones, are you trying the peach pudding today?"

Mrs. Jones nodded enthusiastically, and gestured to the pudding, "Shane was such a dear, she made it sugar free, especially for me… Would you thank her for me, love?"

Carmen smiled, nothing pleased her more than when someone praised her girlfriend, the former Chief Pastry Chef of the Hotel Sovereign, now the current owner of A Sweet Affair. Shane procured this quaint little shop shortly after quitting at the hotel - ignoring all the offers from major hotels - she had decided to be her own boss. It was not what Carmen expected of Shane, and yet, it was everything and more. Assertive Shane, ambitious Shane, Shane being Shane without having to compromise herself.

Shane, who baked with her heart, and hoped that her customers feel joy when eating her cakes, had fulfilled everything she had set out to achieve. Mrs. Jones was a living testimony.

"Thank you for your kind words, Mrs. Jones, I'll be sure to let her know…" Carmen smiled as she noticed an older gentleman walked through the door. "Look who it is. The usual, sir?"

Mr. Jones leaned in and planted a kiss on his wife's cheek, he gave Carmen a friendly wink, and Carmen retreated with a smile.

Carmen made her way behind the counter, and gently tapped Felicia, the barista, and said, "Please get Mr. Jones his mocha the way he likes it, and throw in a chocolate cake." Felicia nodded her acknowledgement and whispered into Carmen's ear, "Shane's fuming, 'cause you're late."

Felicia was an amazing barista that Shane had found through Jenny Schecter. Turned out, Jenny gave up kitchen work and went on to become a food critic. She wrote under the pen name of 'Once Bitten', and it was during one of her food trips that she met Felicia. And there was nothing shy about how it was love at first sight.

"Just fuming, or really really fuming?" Carmen enquired deeper.

Felicia gave it some thought, and grinned, "Fuming enough for Alice to call her a pussybear."

Carmen chuckled and thanked Felicia, reminding her about Mr. Jones' coffee, and proceeded to the kitchen.

Like in the big hotel, there was a heavy door separating the kitchen and the dining hall. The only difference this time, Carmen could walk through it as Shane McCutcheon's girlfriend, and not as a complete stranger.

Before she entered though, Alice Piezsecki stormed out, "Oh good, you are here. Take care of pussybear here… she is throwing a hissy fit." Alice gestured wildly at Shane, rolling her eyes as she attempted to exit the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you going?" Shane called out from across the small kitchen.

Alice waved a hand behind her as she said, "Meeting Dana at the Hotel, we are going to rent a room in a motel and fuck our brains out."

"You live together! And who says you can get off work?" Shane shouted.

Alice glared back at Shane, "I'm off work, pussybear… and here's your girlfriend to lick your wounds." Alice grabbed a laughing Carmen and shoved her into the kitchen, hoping to escape before Shane had a chance to stop her again.

Alice and her girlfriend, Dana Fairbanks, the F&B Manager of Hotel Sovereign, had been dating for a while now. Dana used to be Carmen's assistant of sorts and - at Carmen's recommendation - was promoted to replace Carmen. Alice, who was Shane's assistant, was also offered Shane's position when it was vacated. But instead of taking up that offer, she chose to go into partnership with Shane. She was no longer afraid of Shane. They were equals now.

"Hi, baby…" Carmen tried to pass her unfinished laughter off as an I-really-missed-you grin. She crossed the room and slung her arms around Shane's neck, leaning in close to kiss, but not closing the gap.

Shane appeared to be pouting, and held off kissing the lips presented in front of her, but only long enough to say, "You're late."

They kissed, a slow and languished kiss. A kiss that only couples – strong in their love, sure of themselves, and comfortable in their surroundings – could kiss. They alternated between pecking and teasing, a kiss thoroughly enjoyed by two people in love.

After they broke off the kiss, Carmen rested her temple on Shane's shoulder, transferring her arms down to squeeze Shane's waist. "Mmm… I missed you so so so much."

Shane gave a half-hearted push on Carmen's shoulder, but did not protest when Carmen held on tighter. She leaned back on the counter, locking her arms so that Carmen could rest her entire weight on her.

"You're late." She said again.

Carmen sighed, "I know, I know… Things just got a little crazy."

"I haven't seen you in five days, and right after you get back, you disappeared back to work." Shane couldn't keep the accusation out of her voice.

While trying to formulate a reason other than 'I'm a workaholic', Carmen played with the black button on Shane's blue top. She whirled and twirled the button, and chuckled when Shane swallowed hard.

"Don't be mad, pussybear…" Carmen cooed.

Shane pulled away with an exaggerated gasp, "Pussybear?"

Carmen chuckled and placed a kiss on the underside of Shane's chin. "Darling, I had so many things to finish up at the office. But I'm all yours today," Carmen jabbed Shane's heart gently, "Tomorrow, and the day after. I'm all yours."

Carmen smiled at the up-down motion of Shane's throat as she swallowed hard again. She pulled away from Shane and changed the topic altogether, "By the way, Mrs. Jones thanks you for the pudding."

But the words seemed to bypass Shane's ears, "You are free the next few days?"

Knowing that if she did not make herself clear, Shane would not let the subject go, Carmen went on to explain her schedule.

Bette Potter, a head-hunter hired by the Casa Del Mar, was not only interested in Shane McCutcheon, a world renowned pastry chef, she was also interested in Carmen Morales, a competent and promising young manager that the Hotel Sovereign did not appreciate. Immediately after hearing about the press conference, Bette contacted Carmen and offered her the position of F&B Manager at the Casa Del Mar. Carmen had initial reservations, but Bette assured her that it was not a scam, and there were no strings attached. She even presented a contract to Carmen, stating the terms clearly and in bold.

Carmen had no reason to refuse. She was getting a 40% pay increase. She thought she would be out of work for a long time, what with a tarnished reputation. It was a dream job, with a world-class five-star hotel. This job had allowed her the space to use her talents, allowed her to travel the world, and allowed her the freedom to plan her own schedule.

Which took a huge amount of discipline – and a lot of nagging from Shane – not to bury herself in the never ending challenges at work. She had just returned from a five-day trip from Honolulu, visiting with a renowned chef specializing in Hawaiian recipes. She was to invite said chef to create a special menu for one of the cafes.

With the successful engagement of Mr. Hiram Barrese, she couldn't wait to convey the good news to her team. And thus, she spent the next 8 hours after she landed at LAX typing up her report and instructions at the Casa Del Mar.

Shane expected her to drop by the shop – seeing that it was a Saturday - after she landed, just like she promised. And she had appeared only now, a little before sunset.

The good news was, Carmen had finished all that she needed to finish, and so for the next 3 days, was able to spend well-needed time with Shane.

"I'll wait in the office while you pack up in here, okay?" Carmen flashed a gum bearing smile that she knew Shane couldn't refuse.

She entered an adjacent room from the kitchen, which Shane had used for her accounts and paperwork. Settling down on the table, she casually picked up a folder and looked through the accounts. Carmen couldn't help it, she was a workaholic, and it didn't make a difference whether she was at work, or at her girlfriend's work.

When Shane walked in a little while later, Carmen pointed to a line on a document, "The lease said that the shop space on the left is available, if we could…"

"No." Shane stated bluntly.

Carmen pouted and continued, "But…"

With a wave of a hand, Shane crossed the room to pack her bag, "Carmen, I want a bakery and café, I do not want a full-on restaurant. Maybe sometime in the future, but not now, not while I really enjoy what I do."

Carmen placed the folder back onto the table. "Okay, okay… Thank goodness we decided we couldn't work together."

Shane stopped what she was doing, and leaned in to peck Carmen's lips. "I wanted you as my manager, you refused…"

"And I think that was for the best…" Carmen gestured at the documents, punctuating her statement with the issue just discussed.

Shane grinned, and held out a hand to Carmen, slinging her bag with her other arm, "Come on, let's go enjoy our weekend."

Carmen took her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

Carmen and Shane - a couple that had worked through their problems, stick through their troubles - strolled out into the sunset hand in hand.

A bittersweet affair that they had perfected.


End file.
